Highschool DxD: Una nueva historia
by universeDBS1994
Summary: André Tomás, será encarnado en un cierto personaje conocido, y enviado a Kuo, gracias a una diosa que se enamorará de mi determinación y asombrada de mi pasado, para ser uno de los mejores demonios del inframundo, y formar parte de los 5 novatos más fuerte del inframundo junto con Sona, Rias, Sairaorg Bael y Seekvaira Agares. Espero les guste
1. Cap Previo: Explicac de las 3 energias

Bueno hola a todos los lectores, yo soy UniverseDBS1994, y este va a hacer mi 1er. Fic, q se llamará, por ahora hasta q piense en otro mejor, Una nueva historia, es un crossover de Highschool DxD, Fairy Tail, Senran Kagura, Ikkitousen, Akame ga Kill, DanMachi y DanMachi: Sword Oratoria y Tenjho Tenge.

Las tecnicas o habildades usadas en el fic son Dragon Ball, Naruto, Campione y Fairy Tail.

No soy bueno haciendo fanfics, pero voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible, y si alguien de los usuarios experimentados de FanFiction, me puede guiar, me lo puede decir por Mensaje Privado o también en los Rewievs o comentarios, y estoy abierto a escuchar sugerencias de ustedes lectores, todo esto cuando empiece el 1er. Capitulo del fic.

Pero antes de eso voy a hacer un previo,explicando las energia internas de los 3 animes: el Ki de Dragon Ball, el Chakra de Naruto y la magia de Fairy Tail, y su relación entre ellos, q voy a usar en el Fic, ahora si comencemos.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:

Ni Highschool DxD, ni Fairy Tail, ni Senran Kagura, ni Ikkitousen, ni Akame ga Kill, ni DanMachi y DanMachi: Sword Oratoria, ni Tenjho Tenge , ni Dragon Ball/ Z/Super me pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

 **La relación entre ki, magia y chakra para el fic**

Definiciones de las 3 energias en el anime:

 **Ki o Chi:** Es la energia fisica de todo ser vivo. Si se materializa, el ki se puede utilizar para emplear diversas técnicas .Por lo general, mientras más energía se concentre, más tiempo requerirá usuario para materiarizarlo. Cuando un luchador incrementa su Ki, es capaz de obtener una mayor fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y es capaz de aumentar el poder de sus ataques para causar mayor daño a sus oponentes.

 **Magia:** Es la energia espiritual de todo ser vivo. Se necesita una enorme cantidad de concentración y habilidad mental para usar la magia.

 **Chakra:** El Chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo (Ki) y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia (Magia). Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Tenketsu en el cuerpo. A través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales, el chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo como: caminar sobre el agua, escalar arboles sin las manos, exhalar fuego o la creación de ilusiones. Mediante la mezcla de diferentes proporciones de las dos energías, nuevos tipos de chakra pueden ser formados. El producto más común es el chakra elemental, que se utiliza para realizar el jutsu elemental. La mayoría de los ninjas tienen una afinidad natural con un tipo de chakra, pero tienen la capacidad de crear chakra elemental aparte de su propia afinidad.

Entonces en general:

KI más MAGIA = CHAKRA

 **QUÉ ENERGIA ES MÁS FUERTE?**

Según en personajes:

 **SAIYAYINES VS HUMANOS NARUTO VS HUMANOS FAIRY TAIL**

Aqui el ki le gana al chackra y a la magia, y se preguntan ¿Porque?.

La respuesta esta en la biologia o genetica de los saiyayin, q tiene varias características, pero lo más importantes esta en 2 de ellas, aqui te la presento.

 **Poder Saiyan**

Una de las características más llamativas de los Saiyans es algo llamado Poder Saiyan, una habilidad genética innata (vista tanto en Saiyans puros como en mestizos) que incrementa notoriamente el poder de un Saiyan cuando éste se recupera de heridas graves o de una situación cercana a la muerte. Es presumible que dicho incremento vaya acorde a la gravedad de las lesiones.

 **Células-S**

Todos los Saiyans poseen en su cuerpo unos microorganismos llamados Células-S, a pesar de que todos lo poseen, la mayoría de los miembros de la raza no poseen los suficientes para transformarse en Super Saiyan, ya que este causa el proceso de transformación y también el aumento de Ki en cada transformación. Estas células también son hereditarias.

 **HUMANOS DRAGON BALL VS HUMANOS NARUTO VS HUMANOS FAIRY TAIL**

Aqui diria q las energias son iguales, se aumenta en pequeñas proporciones, tambien destrucción, depende de cuanta energia le pongas.

Eso es todo lo q quiera explicar sobre las 3 energias q se usaran en el fic y también en el personaje a encarnar.

Bueno me demoré mucho en este previo antes de empezar el fic, ahora para el siguiente actualización empieza el primer capitulo del fic, eso sera en mi regreso de viaje, el sábado o domingo.

Me olvidaba, para los nuevos lectores, quiero q me visiten en mi canal de YouTube, UniverseDBS1994, ahi subo videos de openings creados por mi, para creadores tanto de FanFiction, como canales de YouTube, q se dedican hacer Fanfic/Crossover. Y también denme personajes conocidos para encarnar y meterlo en la historia.

Bueno gracias por su atención, y nos veremos hasta la próxima actualización, se despide UnverseDBS1994, hasta el próximo capitulo, adiós y cuidense todos.


	2. El comienzo de una nueva vida

!Al fin he vuelto, y con más fuerza que nunca, y nuevas energías¡, ufffff, que bien se siente estar de vuelta y ya nadie me va a sacar de aquí.

Hola a todos los lectores, como prometí, hoy doy el primer capitulo del fic que me salió de la inspiración, y porque también me gusta y me sigue gustando, a pesar de todo, pero primero he corregido algunas cosas del capitulo Previo, si quieren saberlo léanlo, y he hecho algunos cambios en este capitulo, ya sabrán la razón y estuve en duda de que personaje elegir para encarnar, entre Goku o Gohan, pero ya elegí, y lo sabrán cuando dé los nombres de los personajes de mi nobleza.

Y hablando sobre elegir entre goku y gohan, al parecer a ustedes les ha gustado el capitulo previo, donde hablé sobre las tres energías que usaré en el fic, y algunos le gustó el significado del ki de dragon ball, también comparé personajes de distintos animes según los tipos de energías, del cuál a ustedes, les gustó los saiyayines, y sus características, y si quieren saber más les dejo algunos link, que habla sobre los saiyayines, sus características y transformaciones.

Links:

 **Las células S y el Super Saiyayin:** /lkFxul01X2A

 **El Super Saiyayin 3:** /W7s4deSCKBg

 **Super Saiyayin Dios:** /g62Js7OOyBQ

 **Super Saiyayin Dios Blue:** /Zfi4pqgCR7E

 **Super Saiyayin Blue Limit Breaker (Vegeta):** /NqhL9D1QKnM

 **Migatte no Gokui o Doctrina Egoista (Imperfecto):** /uqSdUTOIgz0

 **Migatte no Gokui o Doctrina Egoista (Perfecto):** /ES6VDUgi0b4

 **Las tres fases del Migatte no Gokui o doctrina egoísta:** /BPQykCAjrtI

Perdón si me faltó el Super Saiyayin 2, no encontré, pero si ustedes lo encuentran, mandármelo en los comentarios con su link para agregarlo y actualizarlo.

Pero también quieren el Super Saiyayin 4, a pesar que no es canónico, ¿lo quieren?, denme sus respuestas en los comentarios.

Ahora me presentó, soy André Tomás Cadillo, soy de Perú, que estudia Matemática Pura, así la letras no son lo mio, pero hago el intento, y daré los personajes q estarán en mi nobleza, y pronto el opening de mi fic que estará en mi canal UniverseDBS1994, espero les guste.

 **NOBLEZA:**

 **Rey:** Son Goku (Personalidad de batalla: Goku Xeno y Personalidad Cotidiana: Dragon Ball Z) (Universe DBS1994)

 **Reina:** Himari Noihara (Omamori Himari)

 **Alfil 1:** Juvia Loxar (Fairy Tail)

 **Alfil 2:** Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

 **Caballero 1:** Choun Shiryu (Ikkitousen)

 **Caballero 2:** Aiz Wallenstein (DanMachi y DanMachi: Sword Oratoria)

 **Torre 1:** Ryofu Housen (Ikkitousen)

 **Torre 2:** Kanu Unchou (Ikkitousen)

 **Peón 1:** Maya Natsume (Tenjho Tenge)

 **Peón 2:** Aya Natsume (Tenjho Tenge)

 **Peón 3:** Ikaruga (Senran Kagura)

 **Peón 4:** Hakufu Sonsaku (Ikkitousen)

 **Peón 5:** Yumi (Senran Kagura)

 **Peón 6:** Yomi (Senran Kagura)

 **Peón 7:** Homura (Senran Kagura)

 **Peón 8:** Asuka (Senran Kagura)

Aqui esta los personajes de mi nobleza, que los cambie a los que tenia originalmente, por su sugerencia de personaje a encarnar, ahora a responder comentarios, para esto, vamos a dividirlo en cuatro, los que comentaron sobre el capítulo anterior, los que me sugirieron un personaje conocido, los comentarios PM y otros comentarios.

Primero para los que comentaron el capitulo anterior: Parece ser que les gustó el capitulo, y también se tomaron el tiempo de ampliar la información, eso es muy bueno de ustedes.

Ahora los que me sugirieron un personaje conocidos: esta bien, los saiyayines, pero solo tendría que usar el ki, y el objetivo del fic, no era ese, en el capitulo previo hablé sobre las tres energías, mi objetivo era usar esas tres energías en un solo personaje, y los aprendiera durante los capitulos en las búsqueda de sus miembros de nobleza, como un viaje de entrenamiento, antes de llegar a Kuo, pero ustedes lo eligieron y ya está, junto a esto haré los cambios en la nobleza, y en el trama de este capitulo, no creo que salga bien, espero me comprendan.

Ahora los mensajes PM:

Para The legendary dark knight Tony, gracias por animarme, pero tarde, seguro estas ocupado con tus deberes fuera de esta plataforma, te entiendo, no te preocupes, y que bueno que te gustó mi contenido de mi canal de YouTube, donde hago openings para escritores de FanFiction y también canales que se dedican hacer fanfics, y una cosa que contar, antes de comenzar en FanFiction, hacia esto en mi canal de YouTube, gracias a Insomnio933, y su fic Unmei, que es un crossover entre Naruto y Sekirei, vayan y leanlo, les va a hacer sacar el ganso, como se diría, soy todavía un aprendiz haciendo esto, quiero seguir mejorando, pero también quiero mejorar como escritor aqui, y lo otro, no importa si no comentas mis videos, siempre eres bienvenido aqui y mi canal también, y sobre lo que me pedistes tendré que buscarlo, crearlo y publicarlo en mi canal.

Y la última parte, que estan fuera de esas tres partes:

Para Hetblack, te estabas acercando a un noventa por ciento, a lo que quería llegar con el fic, y el personaje a encarnar, pero hay cambios por la elección de los lectores con respecto al personaje a encarnar

Para David NormanE8E, con los cambios que hice en el capítulo anterior y en este capitulo, serán en un mismo mundo, excepto los personajes femeninos de Fairy Tail y DanMachi que estan en mi nobleza, ese si se necesita un viaje y aparte un viaje más para las chicas de Senran Kagura para aprender el chakra, ósea un viaje a la dimensión de Naruto Shippuden.

Ahora que terminé con los comentarios, ahora si, el primer capitulo del fic, espero le agrade, hice lo que pude por inspiración y sus sugerencias y ahora comencemos.

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:**

Ni Highschool DxD, ni Omamori Himari,ni Fairy Tail, ni Senran Kagura, ni Ikkitousen, ni Akame ga Kill, ni DanMachi y DanMachi: Sword Oratoria, ni Tenjho Tenge , ni Dragon Ball/ Z/Super me pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

 **Capitulo 1**

 ** _A veces el enamorarse duele, si eres rechazado más de tres veces, y más si eres solo un amigo para la chica q te gusta, por eso siempre, siempre q veía a mis amigos, tener enamorada, siempre me alejaba de ellos, hasta volverme solitario, siempre llorando, y preguntándome, porqué ellos tienen enamorada y yo no, ¿será acaso q el destino quiera q este solo? ¿Sera porque soy bajo de estatura y un gordo?, y desde ese momento deje de enamorarme, porque si me enamoro, el resultado seria igual, la persona que me gustaba, te rechaza mandándote a la friendzone, y peor si te lo hacen más de tres veces, pero hay un dicho q dice: «encontrarás el amor cuando menos lo esperes»._** ** _Yo nunca creí en eso, hasta alguien, me hizo ver que era verdad, y me dio la oportunidad de enamorarme de nuevo, mi nombre es André Tomás, que dentro de poco seria encarnado en un personaje conocido, donde me convertiría en el líder de mi propio clan, el rey de mi nobleza y también seria unos de los demonios más poderosos, junto con los 4 demonios jóvenes más fuertes del inframundo, todo gracias a una diosa, que se enamorara de mi determinación, y también conoce muy bien mi pasado, esta es mi historia._**

Eran las 9 de la noche del día miércoles, estaba regresando de terminar mi ronda de exámenes finales de la Universidad, estaba feliz, por haber pasado el ciclo, pero esa felicidad se vio opaca por su tristeza, se preguntarán porqué?, la razón es que había sido rechazado por tercera vez por una chica que le gustaba desde el segundo año, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechacen, así que se levantado y continuó hacia delante.

Ya llegando a su habitación, alistando todo e ir a clases de mañana, termino de cenar, se alistaba para dormir.

André: bueno, ya terminé de ordenar todo, alisté mis cosas para mañana, ya me hice el aseo, ahora a la cama.

Me acosté, y empecé a soñar.

 **SUEÑO DE ANDRÉ**

"¿Quieres que te contigo?- pregunto una chica bonita físicamente de la cual no se veía la cara.

"Porque me gustas mucho, me enamoré de tu manera de ser." – le respondí dando mis razones, de la cual me enamoré de ella.

"Ahh... lo siento, André, pero yo no puedo estar enamorada de ti, aparte yo solo te utilizo para alejar a otros pretendientes, porque estoy enamorada de otra persona."- lo dijo lamentando de como me utilizó para ese propósito.

"Que?! Solo este tiempo, que éramos amigos, me utilizaste para alejar a tus pretendientes."- dije sorprendido por lo que ella había dicho.

" SI, APARTE TÚ NUNCA VAS A TENER NOVIA, TÚ SOLO SERÁS SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS DE ELLAS, ASI QUE CON TU PERMISO ME RETIRO, ADIÓS IDIOTA." Y como si fuera una maldición, me dijo algo que después me dejaría traumado.

Y con dicho eso, fueron ocurriendo los hechos que harían realidad, uno por uno fueron pasando los recuerdos, hasta que pude más y derramé lágrimas.

"Porque siempre me pasa a mi, todo esto, ¿Siempre voy a ser rechazado por las chicas, ser alguien para alejar a sus pretendientes, o ser simplemente amigos, ...porqueee"- me empecé a desesperar hasta el punto de transformarme en alguien que no era yo mismo, pero en ese momento…..

"Porque simplemente no encuentras a la persona indicada."

Empezó a hablar una voz, una voz dulce y calmada, que una vez terminó de decir esas palabras, el lugar donde estaban los recuerdos desaparecieron en medio una luz que me dejaba ver, que cerré los ojos, cuando las luz se fue, me encontraba en un bosque hermoso, como si hubiera ido de viaje a relajarme.

"¿Qué pasó, porque cambió el paisaje?" -me pregunté asombrado por el cambio del paisaje.

"porque quería que no sufrieras con cosas como esas, ¿Y bien?, como has estado, después de tu operación en el cerebro que te realizaron los doctores y como ha funcionado la válvula que le regalé a tu madre para tu operación?, tengo entendido que cuando eras niño, tenias una enfermedad llamada hidrocefalia, y tu madre ya no tenia dinero para comprar una válvula, que drenara el liquido que tenias en el cerebro, ya que el anterior lo había malogrado un doctor inexperto, que te tocó esa parte y te lo malogró, y empezaste a convulsionar." – y volvió a hablar aquella voz que sorprendió enormemente porque al parecer sabia de mi pasado.

"¡¿Como sabes eso, si lo únicos que lo saben son mis padres y las personas que me conocen?!" – le pregunté con exaltación, porque a las personas más cercanas sabían de mi pasado.

"Porque siempre estoy viendo a la persona que, en un futuro será mi novio y mi futuro esposo." Dijo esa voz en un tono de una chica enamorada.

"Ah, ya veo...Espera !¿Queeeeeé?!" – al final quedé estupefacto por tal revelación de esa voz

"fufufu, parece que te sorprendió lo que te dije, y también por lo que veo te convertiste en todo un hombre, que me dan ganas de robarte un beso apasionado." -se rio esa voz de mi repentina reacción.

"E-E-E-Espera un momento, antes de todo, quisiera que te mostraras, para saber quién eres." -antes que me diera más sorpresas, la detuve y le pedí que se mostrara en persona para saber con quién hablaba.

"De acuerdo." -esa voz respondió a mi petición

De repente, se escuchan unos pasos, que se acerca más y más, hasta que lo lejos veo a una joven muy hermosay alta, con hombros delicados, caderas estrechas y piernas largas y delgadas.Tiene una figura extremadamente voluptuosa, con pechos enormes, cintura delgada y curvas espléndidas que coinciden con una personalidad maternal y madura.

Ella tiene el pelo largo, rubio rizado dorado, con ojos de berilo. Para su ropa, Sofy a menudo usa el vestido largo, verde pálido y limpio con una pieza transparente en el frente que hace resaltar sus pechos.Ella también lleva su broche de flores y una banda para el cabello hecha de perlas en su cabeza.Sofy también lleva un collar de perlas en forma de corazón y un soporte de mano (mano izquierda) como sus accesorios principales.Ella también parece tener dos cuentas de perlas largas que sirven como un cinturón / accesorios alrededor de su cintura.

Me quedé asombrado por su belleza, y viéndola fijamente, hasta hacerla avergonzarse.

"No me mires mucho, me estás avergonzando." -dijo avergonzada con sonrojo la mujer de grandes atributos y despierto de mi asombro, y dándome cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

"P-P-P-Perdón, es que eres tan linda, que no pude dejar de mirarte y admirar tu belleza." -le pedí disculpas, pero es que no podía dejar de mirar lo linda que era esta mujer.

"gracias por el cumplido, como se esperaba de ti."- me estaba agradeciendo el cumplido.

"De nada, siempre he sido amable y respetuoso con las mujeres." Le respondí naturalmente

"Ya veo, bueno, ahora regresando a lo que íbamos, si vas a mi novio, y en un futuro, mi esposo, dependiendo de aqui en adelante, donde empezaras una nueva vida, o una nueva historia." -ella iba hablado sobre algo que ella había planeado para mi, hasta que…..

"espera, ¿Una nueva vida o historia, a que te refieres?" – pregunté dudoso sobre lo que ella estaba comentando.

"A ver, quiero que seas feliz en otra dimensión, en donde la tierra, cambiará completamente, donde mundos que tú conoces estarán en uno solo, también donde encontrarás el amor." -y así ella empezaba a explicarme lo que ella estaba pensando para mi futuro

"No sé si creer en eso, ya no quiero pasar por lo mismo." – se lo dije incrédulamente, ya que no podía creer en nada, de tanto rechazos.

"De eso ya no tienes que preocuparte, allí ya no sufrirás, serás completamente feliz con tus nuevas acompañantes y ... Perdón…" - Al final, se tapó la boca, como si hubieras dicho de más y se disculpó, y yo me di cuenta rápido.

"Dijiste algo sobre nuevas acompañantes?" – pregunté dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho por su torpeza.

"si, lo dije sin pensar, no lo iba a decir, hasta que encarnaras en un personaje que tu quisieras, te convertiré en demonio de clase alta , y vallamos a la otra dimensión, y ahí, al llegar al inframundo, me transformaré en un demonio para irnos a la casa del Satán Rojo Sirzechs, donde lo conocerás y te pedirá un favor que tendrás que aceptar, y luego mandará a alguien, quien te darán las evil pieces, luego irte de viaje para entrenar tus habilidades que te daré y también para que conocieras a tus acompañantes en tu travesía para que se convirtieran parte de tu nobleza, y cuando regreses te inscribiré en la escuela, donde podrás revivir tus días de escuela, encontrar el amor en aquella persona, y vivir muchas aventuras. – hablaba sobre los planes que tenía para mi futuro, que me quedé sin habla.

"Qué?, estas hablando en serio." -le dije sorprendido

"Si, hablo totalmente serio"

"Espera déjame ordenar mis ideas." -dije con un poco de shock, para calmarme y ordenar mis ideas.

"de acuerdo"- contesto y espero hasta que…..

"Primero me encarnaras en un personaje de mi preferencia." – y así empezando las preguntas y respuestas al estilo Ping-Pong.

"Si"- asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Segundo, me convertirás en demonio de clase alta."- volví a preguntar otra vez.

"si"

"Después, iré a la otra dimensión, específicamente al inframundo, seré llamado por Sizechs Lucifer, quien me va a pedir un favor, y que mandará a llamar a alguien, quién me dará las evil pieces." – nuevamente preguntó, pero al parecer iba sacando conclusiones

"si"

"ese favor seria salvar a su hermana Rías de un matrimonio forzado con un arrogante, quién se hace pasar por un Fénix, que no lo es, y su nombre es Raizer" – lo dijo sacando más conclusiones

"si"

"y ese alguien a ser llamado por Sirzechs, no seria Ajuka Beelzebuub, el creador de las evil pieces

"si"

"ahora entiendo a donde iré, iré a kuoh." – concluyó diciendo dando en el clavo

"si, estas en lo cierto, nos vamos a la dimensión de Highschool DxD" – dijo la mujer sonriendo lindamente y así acabando con las preguntas Ping-pong.

"Bien, tendré la oportunidad de enamorarme de nuevo, y justo con Rías Gremory, una chica linda que no debería estar con tonto pervertido que solo piensa en tetas, y no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de una mujer. Yujjju."- Me alegré por que iba a tener una oportunidad de enamorarme y justo con mi personaje favorito, pero por culpa de Issei, cambio mi perspectiva de ella

"Que bueno que te alegres, entonces ¿En qué personaje deseas encarnar?"- le hizo la gran pregunta a André.

"sobre el personaje, es muy difícil…… bueno, ya lo sé, el personaje que quiero encarnar es Goku" – André había elegido ya a su personaje, ya que el era alguien de admirar.

"De acuerdo, pero primero saldrás del sueño, para que te pueda encarnar como demonio de clase alta junto a tu personaje." – dijo la mujer de la cual me dejó con dudas.

"y tu, como saldrás?" -pregunté dudoso ante ello.

"No te preocupes, soy una diosa, me puedo materializar fuera del sueño." -respondió sonrientemente a mi dudas

"De acuerdo" – afirmé alegremente una sonrisa.

 **FUERA DEL SUEÑO DE ANDRÉ**

Abrí los ojos, me senté sobre mi cama y en ese momento, dentro de mi cuerpo, salió una pequeña luz, que después empezó a brillar, tanto que tuve que cerrar los ojos, cuando se fue, vi a la misma chica, igual que en mis sueños.

"Y bien, Entonces, comenzamos." – dijo ella, para poder empezar la reencarnación

"De acuerdo, empecemos" – dije afirmando de que podía empezar.

Entonces extendió su mano hacia mi, empezó a reunir energía, para después dármela, dicha energía me cubrió todo el cuerpo, cambiando mi apariencia a la de mi personaje y también encarné como un demonio de clase alta.

Una vez terminado, me mire en un espejo y sonreí, pero no solo eso, sino también me cambio la voz de él y sonreí, finalmente me extrañé por la ropa que tenia, diciendo

"Bien, ahora soy Goku, pero con la ropa de Patrullero del Tiempo"- dije dudosamente por la ropa que llevaba puesto.

"Si, Te vez bien, más genial, más apuesto y fuerte" – dijo ella con una cara un poco lujuriosa.

"pues….. gracias". – dije con poco de temor de que ella quería comerme, ya más calmado y regresando al tema.

pero ¿tendré las transformaciones de Goku de la línea original? – preguntó Goku, la duda que tenía al ver mi apariencia de Goku Xeno.

"Si, los tendrás junto a la de Goku Xeno."- respondió la duda

"eso significa que puedo transformarme en Super Saiyayin 4." -dijo Goku sacando sus propias conclusiones.

"si, pero tienes que saber controlarlo, al igual que tus demás transformaciones." -me advierte para poder controlar el poder de Son Goku.

"lo haré con el entrenamiento debido. Solo tengo una pregunta." – dijo Goku preguntó dudoso

"cuál es?" – pregunto ella también

"No me has dicho, ¿cual es tu nombre?" – dijo Goku sonriendo, rascándose la cabeza.

"Jajajaja, se me olvido, con todo lo que estábamos hablando, se me olvidó. (No solo tiene su apariencia, sino también tiene un poco de su personalidad)" - ella pensó una sonrisa nerviosa

"Bien, entonces nos presentaremos" – hablo Goku con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, primero yo, mi nombre es Sofya Obertas, soy la diosa dimensional y quien también te estuvo cuidando desde tus sueños, también, la persona que estará el resto de tu nueva vida contigo junto a tu acompañantes, y ahora tú." -presentándose Cassie, la diosa cuidadora de las dimensiones.

"(Quéeeeee... una diosa, una diosa estuvo cuidando de mi, todo este tiempo sin darme cuenta) -pensé sorprendido en tal revelación, que me dejo descolocado.

"Goku, estas bien, holaaa..." Dijo ella tratando de que yo reaccionara.

"Esto ... ahh si es mi turno, mi nombre es André , o mejor dicho soy Goku, la persona que aceptará ir contigo a otra dimensión, y ayudar a Sirzechs ha liberar a su hermana del matrimonio con Raizer y también vivir mi nueva vida." - Después de tal sorpresa, reaccioné y finalmente me presenté.

"bien dicho, entonces un gusto, Goku." - dijo Cassie extendiendo la mano.

"Igualmente, Sofya" - dijo Goku en respuesta del saludo.

"Entonces nos vamos" -dijo ella para poder abrir un portal dimensional y me mira como diciendo «entra al portal, por favor», yo obedecí, y entré junto con ella así empezando una nueva vida.

 **Bueno que tal estuvo este capitulo, hice lo que pude, me rompí la cabeza haciendo este capitulo por ustedes, seguro habrán errores garrafales, pero bueno, voy a seguir mejorando y aprendiendo.** **Conté un poco sobre mi experiencia sobre la vida, con una enfermedad que tuve cuando era un niño, la hidrocefalia, que ahora esta superado, gracias a varias operaciones que he hecho, les gusta este tipo de historias, donde cuento mis experiencias de vida, si les gusta tengo varias para contar.** **Soy un joven que durante 19 años, desde mi nacimiento, lo he pasado en el hospital, operación tras operación, durante ese tiempo, he tenido varias enfermedades, que han tenido que operarse, si dijera cuantas operaciones he tenido en 19 años, aproximadamente unas 10 operaciones o más, ahora tengo 24 años y estoy en la Universidad, ahora me falta una última operación y será después de graduarme de la Universidad.** **Y Para el próximo capitulo que lo haré por inspiración y ver los capítulos de las series mencionadas y junto a ello va a estar el opening de este fic, en mi canal de YouTube, UniverseDBS1994 y también voy a hacer que después de un capitulo, voy a abrir un bloque nuevo, que se llamará sugerencias y opiniones de capitulos, donde ustedes, escribirán sus sugerencias y opiniones de los capítulos que se van subiendo, para mejorar, bueno eso es todo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, se despide UniverseDBS1994.**


	3. Cambios y Sorpresas

Sate Sate Sate, Hola a todos, como estan, bueno muchas gracias por ayudarme, darme recomendaciones y consejos que me dieron anteriormente, se los agradezco, bueno como ya saben como serán la reunión de mi nobleza en las dimensiones, ahora los comentarios.

 **Emmanuel Dry:** que bueno que te guste los personajes de ikkitousen, senran kagura y danmachi, lo otro, es que yo si sufrire cambios en el cuerpo de Goku, y lo de no recibir ordenes se veran en este capítulo, y lo ultimo, si soy un saiyayin o un demonio se verá en este capitulo.

 **ReZero1:** Gracias tuve que corregir algunas cosas, por la sugerencias del personaje que elegi, lo del ssj4, mira este capitulo, te sorprenderá

 **Blamasu:** Si es una buena oportunidad que tengo para comenzar esta nueva vida, las preguntas de como las conoceré a las miembros de mi clan, y si participaré en la trama, pues si participaré, eso saldrá para setiembre, cuando lleguemos a la primera dimensión, que ya mostré anteriormente.

 **Ragna Bloodedge:** Te respondo igual a Blamasu, y gracias por la sugerencia de Kiryuu, y otra sorpresa más en este capitulo.

 **Lucas Damicco:** Lo sé, no hubiera quedado bien, aqui esta el resultado y los aumentos será con el pasar de los capitulo. Y lo ultimo, nunca voy a tener un programa de tv, como el oppai Dragon, si Sirzechs y Azazel hacen eso, los mato con un Hakai.

 **David NormanE8E:** A mi también me gusto la idea y estará para el próximo capitulo, y sobre los enemigos ya veré a quién traer.

 **Hetblack:** Gracias, solo puse un poco de imaginación y también puse un poco de mi pasado, para que me conzcan. Y sobre el clan saiyayin, va estar en el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora que ya terminé con los comentarios, empecemos con el capítulo 2.

 **Capitulo 2: Cambios, Sorpresas, el encuentro con Sirzech y Himari**

 **Dentro del portal dimensional**

Estabamos conversando sobre mi vida, como es que mejoré mi vida, después de que ella me donó la válvula hace tiempo.

«Y Así a sido mi vida antes que nos conocieramos, y me dieras la propuesta» -dijo André mientras él y la diosa dimensional estabamos volando.

«Ahora entiendo el porque de tu tristeza, como me gustaría darles una lección a esas zorras por haber jugado contigo, solo para que seas su amiguito y no se dieran cuenta de tus sentimientos, pero, lo que más molesta es la maldita que te dijo esas palabras que te llevaron a deprimirte, hasta ahora» -dijo Sofya molesta y enojada por lo que habian hecho a su novio, que quería matarlas si se las encontraba.

«Si pero ya no te preocupes, ahora que voy a hacer una nueva vida en esa dimensión que lo conozco bien, ya no habrá nada que me haga a ser feliz» -dijo André, que estaba tranquilo, porque ya no iba a sufrir lo mismo.

«Me alegro, pero ahora que eres Goku, debes comportarte como él, para cuando lleguemos al inframundo» -dijo la diosa.

«De acuerdo, Sofya» -dijo Goku

«Ummmm, al parecer ya llegamos a Kuo, vamos a aterrizar en la azotea de algún edificio para que los humanos, no nos vean.» -Me avisó la diosa.

«Entonces aterricemos en ese edificio» -dijo Goku, señalando aquel edificio de de 2 pisos

Pero una vez tocaramos tierra, ocurriría cambios en la historia, con tan solo mi llegada a aquella dimensión.

 **Ciudad de Kuo**

«Bien llegamos, ahora que quieres hacer antes de irnos al inframundo?» -Preguntó Sofya

«Quiero ver un rato este mundo, además quiero al grupo de Rias, que de seguro está en la escuela de Kuo, seguro no ha cambiado nada» -dije, pero es estaria equivocado porqué uno de sus miembros, no estaria Hyodo Issei y Yuuto Kiba, sino otras personas, que lo dejará perplejo.

«Ahh, es verdad, me olvidé que gusta Rias, pues anda, ve, seguro te llevarás algunas sorpresas» dijo Sofya, dándome permiso para ir, pero me di cuenta cuando dijo «te llevarás algunas sorpresas» y Sofya también se dio cuenta que se tapó la boca, por decir algo de más.

«Dijistes que me llevaría algunas sorpresas, ahora que me estas ocultando, Cassie» -le dije seriamente a Sofya, que no tuvo otra alternativa que mostrarmelo.

«Bueno, te mostraré, pero primero pondré un campo a nuestro alrededor, para no ser detectados.» dijo Sofya para proteger nuestras identidades.

«Bien, hazlo» -le dije un poco fastidiado

Una vez hecho el campo, nos teletransportarmos hacia la escuela de Kuo, exactamente al viejo edificio, donde vi a los miembros del club del ocultismo, estaba Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko.

Pero me llevé la sorpresa más grande de mi vida cuando vi a 2 chicas conversando en el sillón, una era una chica rubia, cabello largo, ojos grises y traje de maid, y la otra chica tenia el cabello castaño y lo lleva en forma de dos colas a sus lados, sus ojos son verdes y lleva gafas circulares de color rosado. Eran Yumi Kiba y Kiryuu Aika.

«¿Quieren son ellas?» -solo pregunté, por la sorpresa y porque se me salia sangre de la nariz, porque Aika estaba jugando con los senos de Yumi.

«Acaso no las conoces, son Kiryuu Aika, la dueña del Boosted Gear del Dragón Emperador Rojo o Dragón Galés Y Yumi Kiba, la caballero de Rias» -respondió Sofya

«Si es quién son, una es de la novela Dx y la otra es la contraparte femenina de Issei, pero porque pasó esto, no deberían estar Yuuto Kiba y Hyodo Issei.» -dije todavía sorpredido por acontecido.

«Te lo puedo responder, pero primero vamos a regresar, para responderte ahí» -me dijo Sofya

«Esta bien, regresemos.» -respondí

Una vez regresamos a lugar inicial, me explica, lo que habia pasado

«Ahora si me vas a explicar que esta pasando» -le dije todavia sorprendido

«A veeeer, como lo digo, acabar de hacer lo mismo que como lo hizo Trunks del Futuro, que viajo del futuro al pasado, para avisar sobre los Androides.» -me respondió de una manera para comprender lo que me iba a explicar.

«Eso quiere que...» dije más sorprendido abriendo mis ojos como platos, pero no pude completarlo, porque inmediatamente Cassie lo haria.

«Si, con tu llegada cambiastes el curso de la historia.»- lo completó Sofya

«!Quéeeeee! Cambié el curso de la historia, eso quiere que la historia que conozco ha cambiado.» - grité para soltar mi sorpresa.

«Si, completamente» - dijo Sofya

«Ay Dios, ahora que hago ahora si cambio todo, y todo por tan solo mi llegada, y eso quiere decir, que la petición de Sirzechs, no existe.» -dije sacando conclusiones.

«Ah, de eso no te preocupes, esa petición no ha cambiado»- dijo Sofya, ayudandome a eliminar esa conclusión

«Ah, eso es bueno, al menos la historia de Raizer, no ha cambiado, pero también llegamos justo a tiempo por lo que pude ver llegamos antes de la búsqueda de los familiares de Asia y Kiryuu. (Ay Demonios, aun no asimilo lo de Kiryuu)» -Pensé por los cambios que hice.

«Ahora que lo pienso, el club del ocultismo, esta lleno de mujeres.»- continué diciendo mientras lo pensaba

«Si, estas en lo correcto, Ummmm ¿Que pasa Goku, porque te pones pensativo?»- se preguntaba preocupada Sofya

«Ah?, no es nada, solo estaba pensado en decirte algo.» - le respondí

«Y que cosa me quieres decir»- dijo Sofya, algo dudosa

«Me podrias quitar los poderes de demonio» - le dije Firmemente

«Porqué?» -Preguntó Sofya

«Porque por lo que he visto, seguro que habrán más cambios, cuando lleguemos a la casa de Sirzechs» - respondí la razón del porqué

«De acuerdo, confiaré en ti »- me lo dijo confiada.

En eso alza su mano, y de mi interior sale la energía demoníaca, y se dirige hacia la mano de Sofya y lo destruye.

«Ya esta»- me aviso Sofya

«Bien, ahora vamos a la casa de Sirzechs en el Inframundo.» dije, para después prepararnos a partir al inframundo.

Y desaparecimos de la superficie para ir a la casa de Sirzechs.

 **Casa de Sirzechs - Inframundo**

«Al parecer llegaron, Grayfia recibelos por favor» -dio la orden a su Reina, esposa y mano derecha de Sirzechs.

«De acuerdo iré a recibirlos»- dijo aquella chica adulta peliplateada con traje de maid, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto para después retirarse.

 **Con Goku y Sofya**

Ellos habian llevado al frente de la casa, me sorprendí por como era la casa y dije en mis pensamientos.

«Guau es muy grande, como lo supuse de un Maou... »- dije eso hasta que alguien me interrumpió

«Usted debe ser la persona que el Maou Lucifer, mandó a llamar por recomendación de la diosa dimensional» dijo la voz que sacó de mis pensamientos, sabiendo quién era, solo volteo para comprobar si era verdad.

 ** _(« tenia razón, reconocería esa voz, es Grayfia Lucifuge, la reina mas fuerte de la nobleza Sirzechs, su mano derecha y su esposa»)_** -dije sabiendo de quien se trataba.

«Si ese soy yo, vine porque me mandaron a llamar en recomendación de Sirzechs» le dije tranquilamente a Grayfia

«Entonces acompañenme para llevarlos en presencia de Sirzechs» dijo Grayfia, para después asentir con la cabeza en confirmación a sus palabras.

Entonces entramos a la casa, y lo que vi era una gran cantidad de mayordomos y maid que estaban, las maids se sonrojaron al verme diciendo cosas «miren a ese chico guapo, musculoso, esta bueno» y entre otras cosas, pero entre todas ellas, habia una chica que me miraba con una sonrisa feliz, ella tiene el pelo largo y negro con un tinte azul que se extiende hasta las caderas, lo lleva recogido en una larga cola de caballo con un listón rosado manteniéndolo en su lugar, con varios mechones colgando sobre su frente y flequillos laterales largos que enmarcan su cara, su nombre era Himari Noihara, una nekomata, quién más tarde se convertiría en la Reina de Son Goku.

 ** _(«Asi que siguen los cambios en la historia, pues no me quejo»)_** -dije en mente

Y continuando nuestro camino llegamos a nuestro destino final, mi encuentro con el maou Lucifer Sirzechs.

«Bienvenidos sean, te estuve esperando diosa, asi que esta es la persona recomendada» dijo Sirzechs, hacia la diosa

«Asi es, Sirzechs, esta es la persona que te recomendé» le contestó Cassie, mientras Grayfia regresaba al lado de Sirzechs.

Me mira y pregunta: «¿Cuál es tu nombre?»

«Mi nombre es Goku, soy la persona que usted recomendo a llamar» respondio Goku

Y joven Goku, una pregunta, ¿porqué no te arrodillas ante mi?,» preguntó nuevamente Sirzechs

«Por mi orgullo y también porque te veo de igual a igual» le respondí seriamente

«Ya veo **_(este chico me agrada, porque él no me ve como alguien superior, sino como alguien igual a él, de acuerdo, vamos a probar su poder, a ver si es capaz de vencer a Raizer)_** »- pensó Sirzechs, para ponerlo a prueba.

«Esta bien, pero yo no voy a mostrar mi respeto hacia ti, al menos que me enseñes tu poder verdadero, y asi ver si tienes mis respetos o no» dijo Sirzechs acondicionandome

«Asi que me estas poniendo a prueba, esta bien, solo debo mostrar mi verdadero poder, para ver si puedo vencer a Raizer, verdad?» dije leyendo su mente.

«!¿Como lo supistes?¡»- dijo Sirzechs soprendido

«Simple, lei tu mente.» -respondí a su asombro

»Ahhh, lo siento, solo queria ver si eres fuerte para derrotar a Raizer, cumplir lo que pedí, nada más.»- me lo dijo disculpandose

«Naaa, no sé preocupe, usted me agrada, asi que nos llevaremos bien, pero para mostrar mi poder necesito combatir con alguien.» terminé de decir, pero en verdad no podria mostrar mi poder, si no peleaba con alguien.

«De acuerdo, llamaré a alguien para que combata contigo, Grayfia, llama a Himari Noihara, por favor» - se lo dijo a su Reina mandar a llamar a quién seria mi Reina.

Después de un rato, ella apareció, la misma chica de la sonrisa, se paró en frente de Sirzechs, se inclinó.

«Me mando a llamar, Lucifer-sama.»-dijo Himari posteada de rodillas

«Si Himari, te pido un favor, quiero que enfrentes a él, a Son Goku, en un combate amistoso, para poder ver su poder y habilidades» - le pidio Sirzechs

Me mira, me analiza y me sonríe

«Esta bien, me enfrentaré a él, si me gana seré su mano derecha y su acompañante, como Grayfia lo es con usted, tú, ¿estas de acuerdo, Son Goku?»- lo dijo de una manera sonriente coml si deseará pelear conmigo, y probarme de que soy capaz

«Eh...!Ehhhhhhh¡, estas segura de lo que dices»- me sorprendí por lo dicho por ella, incluso Grayfia y Sirzechs se sorprendieron por lo dicho por Himari

Si estoy completamente segura - me respondió Himari

 ** _(«Acaso ella siente mi poder, si es asi, entonces...»)_** \- dije en mis pensamientos pero Himari me interrumpió

«Entonces, eso significa que yo también uso el ki, ya que soy una nekomata, asi que si lo sé, pero no al 100%, y si tu me ganas, sé que estando contigo, puedo aprender más del ki, que por lo que veo sabes bastante»- me lo dijo Himari, leyendo mi mente, yo solo sonreí, porque habia encontrado, como decirlo..., a una de las chicas las cuales vi su potencial, y me emocione, porque sabia que era fuerte.

«Ya veo, leiste mi mente, me descuidé, pero en nuestro combate no será así»-lo dije sacando conclusiones

«Bien, entonces comencemos con nuestro combate, pero muestrame todo tu poder» - dijo Himari, que agarró su katana, se puso en guardia.

«De acuerdo, espero que no te arrepientas...haaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh»- empecé a expulsar mi poder, haciendo temblar al inframundo,(y también en la superficie, sorprendiendo a los demonios que estaba en Kuo como Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory con sus respectivos clanes, que estaban discutiendo sobre quien ira al bosque de los familiares.)

 **En el Territorio del Clan Bael**

«Sentistes eso, Sairaorg»- dijo una chica joven de mirada fría que lleva consigo unos anteojos transparentes de color gris, lleva una túnica azul con pequeños detalles que mostraba muy poca piel. Su nombre era Seekvaira Agares

«Si lo sentí, proviene de la casa de mi primo, Sirzechs, que bueno, estoy emocionado de conocerlo y pelear con él.»- dijo un joven de pelo negro y ojos violetas, de estatura alta y tiene un cuerpo muscular debido al entrenamiento extremo que ha realizado, trae un keikogi color negro y unos zapatos clásicos y un cinturón gris que usa para cerrar su chaqueta ya que usa la ropa debido a que es maestro en artes marciales

«Entonces, ¿Vamos?»- preguntó Seekvaira Agares

«Si, vamos»- respondió Sairaorg, para después teletransportarse.

 **En la superficie -Escuela de Kuo**

«Sientes eso, Rias»- dijo Sona

«Si, lo siento»- respondio Rias

«Sabes de donde proviene?»- preguntó Sona

«Proviene de... !La casa de Oni-sama!» - exclamó Rias

«Qué!, entonces hay que dejar esta discusión para otra ocasión, hay que ir al inframundo»- dijo Sona

«Entonces, !Todos preparemonos para ir al inframundo¡» -exclamó Rías

«Hai!»- respondieron todos

 **En un edificio en construcción**

«Parecer ser que encontré a alguien fuerte, aparte de mi rival, el Dragón Emperador Rojo.»- dijo una mujer peliblanca

«Si, asi parece ser y esta en la casa de Lucifer»- lo dijo Azazel, que es un hombre de una estatura alta de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo, y lleva un traje Kimono de color cafe claro y su cuidada barba.

 **En otro lugar**

«Encontré a la persona que sacará al Gran Rojo»- dijo una niña pequeña con traje gótico y cabello negro largo, quien se llamaba Ophis, el Dragón del Infinito, junto a un grupo, que más adelante se sabría sus identidades.

 **En Atenas, Grecia**

 ** _(«De quién es este poder tan abrumador, pero no es maligno, sino puro de corazón, proviene del inframundo, ya seguro los demás dioses se dieron cuenta, y también lo sintieron los demás caballeros del santuario, necesito saber quién es, siento que con la aparición de este poder, viene los problemas, y más si esos problemas son del mismo nivel o más»)_** \- dijo una bella joven, su cabello es bastante largo y abundante de color violeta o lila, y de ojos azules verdosos. El nombre de esta joven, era la diosa de la guerra y guardiana de la tierra, Athena.

 **En las Profundidades del océano, Templo submarino**

«que es este poder tan abismal, a quien le pertenecerá este poder, con esto significaría que habrá guerras venideras, tengo contactarlo, aunque seguro Atena lo contactará por mi, ya que somos aliados, bueno será un gusto conocerlo» dijo un apuesto joven, alto y de cabello azul celeste. Sus ojos son de un color azul verdoso. Él lleva una armadura llamada Scale (escamas) con una capa blanca. El nombre de aquel joven era Poseidón.

«¡Señor Poseidón, Señor Poseidón, sintió ese poder!»- dijo un joven de apariencia suave y delicada, de cabello lila y grandes ojos rosas. Su piel es de un tono moreno, luce siempre de un porte elegante, tanto con su Scaley siempre lleva consigo su Flauta. Su nombre es Sorrento de Siren

Si, lo sentí pero no te preocupes, no es una amenaza, lo sé por su corazón puro de bondad- respondió Poseidón

Pero Señor, podria ser una amenaza para usted.- replicó Sorrento.

"No lo creo, aparte que con su llegada, podría atraer seres poderosos, que hasta nosotros no podriamos enfrentarlos, por eso voy esperar el momento de que Atena lo contacte, para poder formar una alianza con él, seguro Atena hará lo mismo" -dijo Poseidón

¿La diosa Athena, dijo? -Preguntó Sorrento

Si eso dije -respondió Poseidón

Bueno si usted lo dice, entonces hay que prepararnos para lo que venga y formar la alianza con ese sujeto de gran poder» -terminó de decir Sorrento.

 **Extremo Norte de Noruega, Asgard**

"Quién es esta persona, para poder desatar tal poder, no me lo creo, tengo que investigar quién es, sino no me quedaré tranquilo, tengo que llamar a Rossweisse, a la sacerdotisa Hilda de Polaris, a su hermana Freya y a su amiga Lyfia, quién también es mi representante en la tierra, ellas irán en mi lugar para contactarlo y formar una alianza con él, seguro que Poseidón y Athena lo harán de igual manera"- dijo un hombre de mediana edad, con una gran barba, y un cuerpo atlético y musculoso. Él viste una armadura cristalizada en tono azules y diamantes.

La diadema tienen laterales empinados de diamante que cubren casi todo el rostro y evoca al casco alado del dios que puede verse en sus representaciones.

En tanto la protección del pecho cubre casi toda esa área, dejando levemente desprotegido el vientre de su portador. Las hombreras tienen forma de diamantes y están adornadas con un conjunto de púas. Las piernas por su lado cubren desde el muslo hasta el pie, ofreciendo una amplia cobertura. Completan la armadura los protectores de brazos, el cinturón, y Balmung, la espada deOdín que viene incluida a forma de arma insignia del dios homónimo.

 **En las profundidades del inframundo, Inferno**

"!Malditos demonios, como se atreven a traer a alguien tan poderoso, que podría destruir mis planes de matar a Atenas, someter a los humanos en la oscuridad con el eclipse solar con mis poderes y gobernar a los humanos en reemplazo de Atena¡"- exclamó molesto, un hombre de apariencia delicada, alto y delgado, su cabello de color negro azabache con algunos mechas paradas en punta, es largo hasta la cintura pero el flequillo es largo hasta la mandíbula teniéndolo acomodado a los lados del rostro y otra parte hasta los hombros, sus ojos son de color turquesa, su piel es bastante blanca con tono de palidez. Su cuerpo es cubierto por su Surplice de color gris oscuro con detalles de color plateado. Su nombre era Hades, el dios gobernante del inframundo o Infierno, él estaba sentado en su trono y a su lado derecho, estaba una una mujer un poco alta y delgada con tez blanca de cabello largo color morado; con ojos de color morado que acostumbra de vestir ropas oscuras muy al estilo gótico.

Ella lleva un anillo en forma de serpiente en sus dedo que se llega a convertir en una pulsera que trae en su muñeca y en su cuello lleva un collar hecho de lo que parecen ser esferas con amuletos con forma de colmillos amarillos. Ella estaba muy asustada, que se mojó hasta las bragas, sintiendo el enorme poder.

 ** _(«ahora que hago..., ya sé, voy a mandar a Pandora, para que lo vigile y cuando baje la guardia, que lo mate»)_** -pensó ideando un plan para deshacerse del dueño de enorme poder.

«Pandora, Pandora...!Pandora¡»- al final gritó Hades a Pandora, quién se exaltó ante aquel grito de su señor.

«S-si, mi señor Hades»- respondió Pandora, temerosa, aun sintiendo ese poder.

 ** _(«Maldición, ella esta muy asustada, que no me escuchó»)_** «Quiero que encuentres al dueño de ese poder, te ganes su confianza y una vez hayas ganado su confianza y bajado su guardia, lo mates, has entendido» - dio la orden Hades.

«s-si, mi señor» -dijo ella aún temerosa

«Dije, !Has entendido, Pandora¡» -gritó nuevamente Hades.

«¡Si, mi señor Hades!» - gritó del susto Pandora.

«Bien, porque si no cumples mi orden, haré que Thanatos e Hypnos, te maten por incumplimiento» -advirtió Hades.

«S-si, mi señor Hades.» -respondió y se retiró del lugar.

«voy a esperar hasta que Pandora cumpla lo encargado, una vez hecho ya no habria nadie quién se me interponga, para mandar a mis espectros para que maten a Atena, y yo junto a la Brigada del Caos seremos quienes gobernermos la tierra y a los humanos, jajajajaja...» - terminó riendo Hades

 **De regreso a la casa de Sirzechs**

Seguia expulsando poder, pasando por el ssj1, luego por el ssj2, siguiendo por el ssj3 y finalmente por ssj4, tenia el aspecto de un mono, cabello negro largo, ojos ambar con sombras rojizas.

La estatura y musculatura de mi cuerpo se ve incrementada con respecto al estado base del mismo. Mi cola y cuerpo adquirió un pelaje rojo, asemejándose a una forma Ōzaru humanoide.

Todos se sorprendieron por mi apariencia, cada uno tuvo ideas diferentes

 **(«!Este es todo su poder, si es asi definitivamente le podrá ganar a Raizer»)** dijo con asombro Sirzechs

 **(«Asi que este es el poder de la persona que Sirzechs recomendo»)** dijo Grayfia perpleja de mi muestra de poder.

 **(Asi este tu verdadero poder, es muy fuerte, pero no me rendiré, aunque pierda, voy a pelear hasta el final»)** \- dijo Himari con determinación

Y yo me puse en frente de ella, y me puse en pose de pelea, en el estilo de la tortuga.

En ese momento, Grayfia sale de su asombro, y se aleja de Sirzechs, poniendose entre los 2, diciendo.

«Entonces yo voy a arbitrar este combate entre Son Goku y Himari Noihara, si estan listos, comiencen.»- termino de decir Grayfia

Entonces, !Aqui voy, Son Goku¡ -exclamó Himari

Ven, te espero, Himari - y con lo dicho empieza el combate amistoso, que dará inicio a su nueva aventura.

 **Y aqui esta el capítulo de hoy, como estuvo, dejenme sus opiniones, en los reviews, y en el próximo capitulo, la pelea contra Himari, la creación y nombre del clan con sus condiciones, la entrega de las evil pieces especiales, y comienzo del viaje, este será el ultimo de este mes, para poderme concentrar en los viajes dimensionales, que van a salir en setiembre, con todo dicho, hasta la siguiente y última actualización del mes, para meterme de lleno, en las dimensiones ya dichas, se despide UniverseDBS1994, cuidense.**


	4. Combate contra Himari y Clan Saiyayin

Satte Satte Satte, hola a todos mis lectores, como han estado, después de mi receso de un mes vuelvo de mis vacaciones, y ahora regreso para seguir esta historia, que ustedes mismo han querido, pero antes de empezar vengo con algunas noticias

1\. Con respecto a Senran Kagura, a fines del agosto en un evento que se transmitió en vivo en YouTube, se reveló el tráiler de la 2da. temporada de Senran Kagura en su versión anime, llamado Senran Kagura: Shinobi Master.

2\. Como ya se han dado cuenta, elimine Regreso a Fanfiction, porque eso ya pertenece al pasado, y también para dar gracias a ustedes, por el apoyo q me dan y para agradecerles también estuve pensado en que ustedes estén en esta historia, encarnando a un personaje, ya que tengo pensado un gran final, y también para los q son lectores pero no escritores, tengan la oportunidad de estar en mi historia, y tener protagonismo, si es que ustedes lo desean, pero eso para más adelante

Ahora q ya terminé lo anterior ahora si vayamos con los comentarios.

 **Darwin82:** Gracias por tu comentario, las fases adivinas, solo lo voy a sacar, solo cuándo la situación se complica, sobre la peliblanca, portador de Albion, todavía no lo tenia pensado, hasta q un usuario me dio la lista de que personajes podrian ser, que lo voy a anunciar al último, porque quiero hacer la primera votación del fic para que ustedes elijan que personaje deberia ser la portadora de Albion.

 **ZeroExK:** El poder del SSJ4 de Goku Xeno, es gracias al poder base de goku Xeno, que estan grande que puede igualar al SSJ3, y sus transformaciones que son solo potenciadores lo eleva a niveles abismales llegando al nivel de un Super Saiyayin Dios Rojo, pero menor al Super Saiyayin Dios Azul del Goku de la Linea Original.

 **Blamasu:** Yo no tenia esa idea, de tener a Senran Kagura, Ikkitousen y Tenjho Tenge, en la misma dimensión q Highschool DxD, yo tenia planeado una dimensión aparte de Highschool, como hice con las demás, en el próximo capitulo lo vas a ver.

 **David NormanE8E:** De poco a poco, hay q ir armando a las integrantes de mi clan.

 **Emanuel Dry:** Es verdad toda creación lleva su tiempo, hasta que quede bien hecho.

 **Hetblack:** Si Himari sabe que puede perder esta combate, quiere saber que habilidades tiene su futuro maestro y amo, y sobre la info de las evil pieces en wiki, ya lo habia investigado, pero igual gracias por recordarmelo y también el color

 **Deadpool1991:** gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fic, que esta hecho por recomendaciones de mis lectores. Y si quieres saber que pasará conmigo como Goku Xeno, en Highschool DxD, sigue esta historia.

 **ReZero:** Si me di cuenta de que el capítulo anterior, quedo corto, por eso agregué un anime más en la historia, es CDZ, y también tengo pensado hacer 2 arcos futuros, CDZ: Alma de Oro, donde el villano es Loki, pero voy a hacerlo con la trama de Highschool DxD en anime, y la saga de Hades con sus tres capítulos (Santuario, Inferno y Campos Elisios) y con su propia trama argumental con algunos ligeros cambios, del cual ya tiene opening, q esta en mi canal de YouTube. Sobre Kiryuu, trataré de no tomarla como una female Issei.

 **Lucas Damicco:** Si es lo mejor rechazar lo de ser demonio, ya que no hubiera quedado bien, aparte q con los cambios queque han ocurrido, era la mejor elección.

 **Ragna Bloodedge: **Gracias que te gustó lo de Aika Kiryuu. En cuanto a Issei, que ahora es un estudiante común y corriente, más adelante tendrá un conflicto con Goku, cuando él y su chicas se inscriban a la escuela de Kuo, y hará que Issei se pasé para el lado oscuro, ósea la Chaos Brigade. Y sobre el poder de Goku en SSJ4, ya lo explique anteriormente.

 **ELKaiserHNK:** ahora si, aqui queria llegar, primero gracias por tu sugerencias de quien deberia ser la Portadora de Albion, por eso con tu permiso, de la lista dada, voy a sacar algunas personajes como Yagyü y Miyabi de Senran Kagura y La Folia Rihavein de Strike The Blood, porque tengo otras ideas para ellas más adelante, y también voy a quitar a otras más, porqué de algunas de ellas no he visto su anime o manga, entonces aqui va la lista de chicas para votación de la portadora de Albión:

-Orphelia Landlufen (Gakusen Toshi Asterisk)

-Eleonora Viltaria (Madan no Ou to Vanadis)

-Aine Chidorigafuchi (Masou Gakuen HxH)

-Emilia Gudenburg (Hundred)

-Tachibana Takae, Ageha Kuki y Koyuki Sakakibara (Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai)

-Moka Akashiya Inner (Rosario Vampire)

-Mikoto Kiba (Triage X)

Bueno, ya dado terminado las respuestas a los comentarios y dar mi primera votación, ahora vamos con el capítulo de hoy.

 **Capítulo 3**

«Entonces yo voy a arbitrar este combate entre Son Goku y Himari Noihara, si estan listos, comiencen.»- termino de decir Grayfia

Entonces, !Aqui voy, Son Goku¡ -exclamó Himari

Ven, te espero, Himari - le dije esperando su primer ataque. Y con eso blandó su katana, y empezó a moverse a una gran velocidad contra mi, hasta que desapareció.

 ** _(«Tiene buena velocidad pero aun no es suficiente para derrotarme»)_** \- pensó Goku, que dejó de poner en guardia, y cerró los ojos como si estuviera esperando algo.

 **Con Sirzechs y Grayfia:**

 ** _(« ¿Que?, porqué dejó de poner en guardia, y estar parado sin hacer nada, acaso tramara algo»)_** \- se dijo en mente Sirzechs, viendo lo acontecido, mientras Grayfia, tranquila se dijo lo mismo.

Despues de rato, reaparece cerca de Goku, para atacarlo con su espada, y cortarlo de un solo movimiento.

 **De vuelta con Goku vs Himari**

Sin embargo cuando su katana hizo contacto con el cuerpo de Goku, se distorsiono, hasta desaparecer.

«¿Pero qué...?»- Himari quedo perpleja ya que su ataque, no le hizo nada que solo ataco a una imagen ilusiorio.

Entonces me empezó a buscar con la vista y no me encontraba.

«Al parecer te asombrastes con una técnica simple como Zanzouken **(Técnica de las multimagenes)**.»- se lo dije alzando la voz para llamar su atención.

Himari volteo para ver donde provenia la voz y vio q estaba detrás suyo.

«¿El Zanzouken?, ¿Que tecnica es esa, si me lo pudieras explicar?»- preguntó Himari al no saber sobre la tecnica.

«Bueno, el Zanzouken es una tecnica basica que consiste en moverse con una rapidez que hace que la imagen del usuario se quede atrás y no se lo pueda ver bien para atacar. Muy a menudo, se utiliza para esquivar un ataque para luego contraatacar o también para confundir al enemigo. La ilusión posee el mismo ki que el usuario que la realiza, haciendo que el rival no descubra quién es el verdadero.» -explico Goku

 ** _(«Impresionante, eres la persona que estaba buscando para que saque a mi hermana de ese compromiso, del cual le impuso mi padre»)_** -dijo Sirzechs en su mente agradeciendo que haya encontrado a esa persona para que encargara de solucionar el problema de su hermana y ya no estar preocupado de la situación.

 ** _(«Impresionante la habilidad que tienes, Son Goku, y gracias Sirzechs y también a la diosa, por encontrar a alguien que salve a Rias de su compromiso con el imbécil de Raizer, ya que tú no podias hacer nada, por no pertenecer a tu familia, cuando te convertistes en Maou»)_** \- dijo Grayfia en su mente, Agradeciendo a Sirzechs y Cassie por encontrar a Son Goku, para que rompa el compromiso de Rias con Raizer.

«Ya veo, me gustaria aprender esa tecnica, pero primero hay que terminar este combate, y te pido por favor que no solo esquives mis ataque y también ataca»- dijo Himari volviendo a su posición incial para atacar con su katana.

«De acuerdo»- dijo Goku en posición de combate.

En ese momento, en otra parte del mismo lugar se ven tres circulos mágicos, que comienzan a brillar, asi apareciendo Rias y Sona con sus respectivas noblezas, junto a Sairaorg y Seekvaria Agares.

«Hola Sairaorg, Seek-chan» saludo Rias

«Hola Rias, Sona y a sus noblezas, como han estado?» respondió Seekvaria

«Nosotros estábamos bien, discutiendo sobre algunas cosas hasta que sentimos un gran poder en la casa de Onii-sama, y venimos para acá, para saber que pasaba, no me digas q ustedes vinieron por mismo» -dijo Rias

«Si venimos por lo mismo, y para conocer el dueño de ese gran poder» dijo Sairaorg tranquilo

«¡Oiga, vengan vean esto!» -dijo Yumi para llamar la atención de todos, todos escucharon y fueron a ver, asi encontrando a 2 personas en el centro de la habitación en pose de pelea, a una chica apartada del escenario viendo el combate y a Sirzechs junto a Grayfia.

«Oigan, esa no es Himari, la que esta en el centro junto al otro tipo de grandes cabellos de punto y su cuerpo cubierto de un pelaje rojo y ... ¿Una cola?» -dijo Rias señalando a Himari y a la vez extrañada por el otro sujeto con cola.

«Será un Youkai?»- dijo Sona

«Yo no lo conozco, ni lo he visto en el inframundo» -dijo Sairaorg

«Ni nosotros tampoco» dijeron los demás

«No puede ser... él no debería existir ya que es un personaje ficticio» dijo alguien perplejo, porque al parecer alguien si conocia a esa persona. Si ese alguien Seekvaira Agares.

«Seekvaira, tu lo conoces?» pregunto Sona, pero Seekvaria no respondia,por el asombro que ella tenia.

«Oye Seek-chan, responde» - dijo Rias, pero igual no respondia.

«Oye Seekvaira, reacciona» -dijo Sona moviendole el hombro para que reaccionara

«Ah... q-q-q-que pasa?»- preguntó Seekvaira, reaccionando al fin

«Te pregunté, si lo conocias?» -Preguntó nuevamente Rias.

«Si lo conozco, pero no es una persona de este mundo, sino es una persona sacado de anime o manga» -dijo Seekvaira

«No te entiendo, explicamelo» dijo Rias

«Te acuerdas, cuando venistes a mi casa para ver el anime Dragon Ball, todos las sagas, películas y spinoff» -dijo Seekvaira explicándole

«Si, me acuerdo» -dijo Rias

«Te acuerdas la historia de ese anime?» -dijo Seekvaira

«No se trata de la Historia de Son Goku, un niño saiyayin, que fue enviado a la tierra por padre Bardock para su seguridad y confiarle que derrote a Freezer por venganza de haber eliminado a la raza saiyayin, y fue encontrado y criado por Son Gohan, e hizo grandes aventuras y peleo con poderosos enemigo, hasta su última pelea con Omega Shenron, y después se fue el dios Dragon a la tierra de los Dragones a entrenar, y es mi personaje favorito» -dijo Rias feliz ya que le gustaba Goku desde q vio el anime completo

«Dime, te acuerdas de la transformación del SSJ4, cuando peleó con Baby Vegeta» -dijo Seekvaira

«Si me acuerdo» -respondió Rias

«Pues miralo bien, y dime si no es igual al anime» - dijo Seekvaira, y Rias lo miro diciendo en su mente (A ver cabello puntiagudo largo color negro, pelaje rojo que cubre su cuerpo, una cola y un poder abrumador... no, no puede ser)

«No puede ser cierto esto, en verdad es él, es Son Goku, Kyyyyaa, es Él, quiero un autógrafo de él, puedo creer que es real» - dijo Rias contenta de ver en persona a su personaje favorito.

«Ya Rias, no grites tanto, sino nos van a descubrír» -dijo Seekvaira

«Esto..., ustedes saben quién es él, Rias, Seekvaira» -dijo Sona

«Si sabemos quién es» -respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

«¿Cuál es su nombre?» -Preguntó Sairaorg

«Su nombre es Son Goku, y no es el Son Goku, el dios mono de la mitología China de la literatura china «viaje al oeste», este es otro, es un personaje ficticio del Anime Dragon Ball, que esta basado en la mitología china» -dijo Rias, donde todos le prestaban atención, y Seekvaira solo asentia con la cabeza afirmando lo dicho por Rias

«¿Y es fuerte?» -preguntó Sairaorg, empezando a emocionarse

«Si es muy fuerte y te recomiendo q no lo enfrentes ahora, ya que no le ganarias, aparte por lo que estoy viendo no a utilizado todo su poder, ya que si lo usaria, este lugar se convertiría en horno, ya lo estas viendo en una de las transformaciones más poderosas, eso dejando de lado, que tiene energia divina o ki divino» - explicó Rias advirtiendole del poder de Son Goku.

«energía divina?, eso quiere decir que es un dios» -respondió Sona, sorprendida al igual que lo demás que escuchaban la conversación.

«si, y te digo más, él nos ganaría a todos, aún si pudiera pelear en equipo, él igual nos ganaria sin esfuerzo algunos, ya que a él se le considera como el maestro de las artes marciales, segun el manga q lei» - dijo Seekvaira, asombrando a todos los oyentes.

 ** _(«Eso quiere decir que utiliza el ki, y con tanto poder no se ha vuelto malvado como mi hermana Kuroka»)_** decia Koneko pensativa

«Hey todos parece q la pelea va a empezar»- dijo Yumi viendo el lugar de la pelea y llamando la atención de todos para asi ver la pelea

 **Goku vs Himari**

Himari se lanza una gran velocidad para despues intentar darle un corte, pero Goku lo esquiva y le da un rodillazo en el abdomen, que le hace perder el aire y la katana.

«!Gag¡...eso ... me ...dolió» - dijo entrecortada Himari por la falta de aire

«Ya vez te lo dije, desde un comienzo, si estabas segura de hacerlo» -le dijo Goku

«ha,ha,ha... lo sé...pero... no...pienso...rendirme... en... este...momento ...Uffff» dijo Himari entrecortada que al finalizar de hablar recupera el aire

«Sabes me agrada tu manera de ser, la de no rendirte hasta el final» -dijo Goku

Gracias, al igual que tú, aunque estamos en un combate, me estas enseñando varias cosas del ki» -dijo Himari agradeciendo el halago de Goku

Pero esto, ¡Tiene que terminar! - dijo Goku para lanzarse a gran velocidad y darle una patada en el abdomen, que por poco le da a Himari y lo esquiva, para darle una patada de media luna, para después Goku poner el antebrazo, para amortiguar el golpe, goku le da una puñetazo, que Himari esquiva, y asi consecutivamente, se daban una lluvia de golpes, hasta que el último golpe de Goku lo esquiva y retrocede para tomar aire.

«Uffff... Son Goku, eres muy fuerte, yo no me puedo comparar contigo, ya que yo no soy una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo, soy mas bien, una luchadora que usa la espada» -comentó Himari después de tomar un respiro

«Si me di cuenta de eso, pero a pesar de todo, te enfrentastes a mi, sin ningún miedo, eso es de admirar, y me agrada esa parte de ti» dijo Goku, poniendo a los presentes nuevamente sorprendidos.

«gracias y me rindo... PUM...ufff, estoy muerta»- al final Himari se rindió, y se tiró al piso a descansar después de aguantar tanto y Goku se destransforma regresando a su estado base, camina hacia ella y le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

«Gracias Son Goku, por este combate, que aprendí mucho» respondiendole dandole la mano para que se pueda levantar.

«E-Entonces, el ganador de esta pelea es Son Goku» -declarando al ganador del combate.

 **CON RIAS, SONA, SEEKVAIRA Y SAIRAORG**

 ** _(«Guau, un buen combate, aunque sabia que Son Goku iba a ganar, pero tampoco hay que olvidar a Himari que a pesar de tener dificultades para pelear con él, lo aguantó hasta donde pudo, y te admiro por soportar un combate con alguien de calibre superior.»)_** -Rias admiro a Himari por el combate realizado con alguien de una valla alta.

 ** _(«Son Goku, eres una persona bastante fuerte, que me demostró que si eres un maestro en artes marciales, como lo dijo Seekvaira, y voy a entrenar más duro, para ver si puedo superarte y Himari, eres de admirar, ya que sé que no eres una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo, pero a pesar de todo, te lo encarastes de frente sin miedo, y justo con alguien de buen nivel, espero enfrentarme a ti y a Son Goku algun dia)_** -lo comentó en su mente Sairaorg

 **(NdA: Espera nomas ese momento va a llegar, cuando ese momento llegue va a ser épico)**

 ** _(Son goku es extraordinario en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero de seguro no es un estratega como yo, con este combate se puede encontrar varias fallas, y se puede armar una estrategia para neutralizarte, toda persona tiene un punto débil, y tu lo debes tener)_** -pensó Sona sobre Son Goku

 **(NdA: Ay Sona, no pienses que esté Goku es de DB Super, él no piensa antes de atacar sin ninguna estrategia, aparte el Son Goku que ves soy yo, que estoy acostumbrado ya a su cuerpo y técnicas, asi que ten cuidado con lo que dices o te ira mal)**

 **De Regreso con Goku y Himari**

Bueno, un buen combate, primero Son Goku, gracias por esa demostración de habilidades» dijo Sirzechs, ya recuperado de la sorpresiva declaración de Goku

"De nada, Sirzechs, pero fue gracias a Himari, por aceptar esta pelea y felicitarle por enfrentarme, a pesar que tuvo una desventaja, igual lo hizo, fue arriesgado, por eso voy a tomar la propuesta de Himari, de que iba a ser mi mano derecha y mi acompañante, y lo vas ser, pero también vas a hacer mi discípula, ya q te quiero entrenar, para que seas fuerte y no te dependas de una espada." - Goku dijo esas palabras emocionaron a Himari, que lo abrazó de felicidad.

"En serio, Gracias y no te decepcionaré, me volveré más fuerte." -dijo Himari con emoción

"De acuerdo, pero antes... ¡Oigan ustedes, salgan de ahi, para que nos podamos conocer!" -dijo Goku, viendo hacia una dirección, Cassie también se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, para ver si su futuro esposo, controlaba bien las habilidades basicas del Ki, como detectar las presencias a través del ki.

 ** _(«Parece q mi querido André, ya sé acostumbró al cuerpo de Son Goku y sus técnicas, y eso me hace feliz...)_** -lo dijo en su mente Sofya.

 **Con Rias y los Demás**

Eh!, como supo q estabamos aqui? -Preguntó Sona

«Él tiene la habilidad de detectar presencias a través de la energia, en su caso, el ki» dijo Seekvaira

Bueno, entonces vayamos a saludar - hablo Sairaorg, y asi saliendo para ir donde Sirzechs y los demás

 **De regreso con Goku, Sizechs y compañía**

«Eh?, Rias, chicos, ¿Que hacen aqui?»-Preguntó Sirzechs, sorprendido que estén aqui.

«Venimos, porque sentimos un gran poder aqui, y teníamos curiosidad de quien era el dueño de ese poder.» - Respondió Rias siendo acentuado por los demás.

«Bien, y como todos estan aqui, debo decirles importante, y del porqué esta persona está aqui en mi casa, y es que... ¡Alto!»- Sirzechs iba decir algo, pero alguien lo detuvo, todo voltearon a ver a la persona que lo detuvo al hablar y era Sofya.

«Espere Señor Sirzechs, antes de todo, quiero encargarme de alguien» dijo Sofya, pidiendo algo

«De acuerdo, adelante, con toda confianza» - dijo Sirzechs dándoles permiso a continuar.

«Gracias...Goku siente algo fuera de lo normal?» -preguntó Cassie a Goku

«Si como si nos estuvieran espiando» respondió el saiyayin.

 **Inframundo- Territorio del clan Phoenix**

«Maldición, ya te descubrieron, tienes que escapar» dijo un hombre alto, de 1,80m.; de cabello rubio y entrecorto, vistiendo formalmente con camisas y pantalones, era Raizer Phoenix, ordenando a su familiar, que huyera del lugar.

 **De Regreso con Goku y los Demás**

«Ya lo encontré...Phoenix.»- dijo Goku, asombrando a todos, cuando vio a un ave rojiamarillo volando.

 ** _(«Quéeeeee... dijo Phoenix, eso quiere decir que Raizer ha estado aqui todo este tiempo, y yo no me di cuenta y casi revelo mis intenciones contra él, que bueno que la diosa me detuvo, si no lo hacias, Raizer se hubiera enterado dicho a nuestro Padre y le hubiera permitido a Raizer llevarse a Rias»)_** -dijo Sirzechs

 ** _(«No puede ser el familiar de los Phoenix, q hace aqui, no lo puedo creer, no me digas que es Raizer, es lo más seguro que quiere llevarme a la fuerza para casarme con él, por culpa de ese maldito matrimonio arreglado que hicieron mis padres con los Phoenix»)_** -dijo Rias con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo con los ojos ensombrecidos, como preocupada de algo.

 ** _(Rias-sama)_** \- pensó Himari preocupandose por la hermana de su amo Sirzechs

Y los demás, que decir, con solo ver a Rias en ese estado, estaban molestos por no haberlo detectado.

Y Goku al ver a Rias de esa manera, decidió encargarse del ave.

«No escaparas» -dijo Goku, asi cargando una bola para lanzarlo con toda velocidad...

BUMM...- explotó el ave en el aire.

«Bien, ahora que terminó todo, puedes continuar, Sirzechs y Rias, tranquilizate, ya no esta» -dijo Sofya tranquilamente haciendo calmar a Rias y que Sirzechs continué con lo dicho anteriormente.

« eh, como es que me conoces y cual es tu nombre? » -pregunto Rias

«Ah, disculpa, mi nombre es Sofya Obertas, y te conozco porque tu hermano me encargó una misión de cual tu hermano va a hablarles.» respondio Ella a todas las preguntas rapidamente.

« Ejemm... como iba diciendo, la razón de esta persona llamada Son Goku, es que le encargué que rompa el matrimonio forzado de mi hermana Rias con Raizer» - Sirzechs comenzó a hablar la razón por la que estaba aqui.

«Lo que estas hablando, es verdad, Onii-sama»- Rias comentó sorprendida por lo dicho de su hermano.

«Si, te acuerdas cuando te dije que encontraría a alguien, que te salvé de tu matrimonio, en vez de a mi, ya que estaba con las manos atadas» -Sirzechs le hizo recordar lo dicho anteriormente.

«Me acuerdo, pero nunca pensé que lo hicieras, gracias Onii-sama» -dijo Rias feliz con su hermano abrazandolo, ya que su hermano encontró a ese alguien quien mejor que el personaje que más le gusta de anime favorito. Los demás estaban felices por la escena, hasta yo, en el cuerpo de Goku, y Cassie.

«De nada, Hermanita» -dijo Sirzechs acariciando su cabeza.

Después esa escena, todo se normalizó, continuó hablando, pero regresando a su trono junto a Grayfia.

«Después de haber dicho todo, y a la vez que me demostrastes que eres digno de llevar a cabo lo q te recomendé, ahora me toca darte algo y para esto, voy a llamar a alguien.» empezó a hablar Sirzechs

«Grayfia, podrias traer a Ajuka Beelzebub, y decirle si ya están las evil pieces» -dijo Sirzechs ordenando a su esposa, lo dicho.

«De acuerdo, Sirzechs» - respondió Grayfia Teletransportandose en sello magico

¿¡Quéeeeee...!? - gritaron todos los presentes

 ** _(«Parece que llegó la hora de recibir mis evil pieces, pero si tienen la energia demoníaca, tendré q hacer lo mismo cuando Cassie me quito la energía demoníaca de mi cuerpo, antes de venir acá»)_** -pensó Goku sonriente de lo que va a pasar.

 ** _(«Parece que mi Goku, tiene pensado hacer lo mismo, antes de venir al inframundo»)_** -pensó Sofya, con solo ver a Goku sonriente

«Sirzechs, no me digas que vas a ser a Son Goku, dueño de una nobleza, pero es muy pronto» -dijo Sona

«No Sona, Son Goku ha demostrado tener lo necesario para tenerlo, fuerza y habilidad de combate» -dijo Sirzechs

«Pero no es un estratega, que es necesario para los Rating Games» - dijo Sona, y eso me sacó de mis pensamientos y me molesto un poco, al igual, que a Cassie.

«Tu, te llamas Sona, no es asi?» - Preguntó Goku

«Si, Sona Sitri» -dijo Sona un poco fastidiada

«Bueno, Sona, te digo que si soy un estratega, en el lugar de donde vengo, me han enseñado hacer estrategias y entrenado en todo tipo de luchas, durante 30 años para hacerme fuerte.» -dijo Goku

«Ah siii, y se puede saber en donde has entrenado?» -Preguntó Sona

«En la tierra de los Dragones» -respondió Goku, pero lo que no sabia, que es lo que habia dicho, iba a causar tal impacto en todos (menos Sirzechs, que no lo conocia) hasta casi dos personas se desmayaran de la impresión, eran Rias y Seekvaira

«No puede ser, entonces dime que edad tienes» -Preguntó Anonadada Rias y todos esperando su respuesta.

«tengo 42 años» -respondió Goku

«Si, tú tienes 42 años, físicamente, pero tu real edad es de 72 años, y si has entrenado 30 años en el mundo de los dragones, eso te hace un Sabio Dragón.» -dijo Rias, acertando lo dicho.

«Parece... que me descubrio...ijiji...jijiji jiji..» - dijo Goku apenado rascándose la cabeza.

«y como lo descubristes, Rias?» -dijo Goku, para saber como lo hizo

«Respondeme las siguientes preguntas, para que todos escuchen» -dijo seriamente Rias.

«Combatistes contra Freezer, Cell y Majin buu? -Preguntó Rias

«Si, combatí contra Freezer, Cell y Majin buu, haaa... que buenos tiempos con mis amigos» - respondió con Nostalgia Goku

«También te enfrentaste a Turles, Cooler, Slug, Janemba,...(osea a los villanos de las peliculas, para resumir)» -volvió a preguntar Rias

«Si me enfrente a todos ellos, ya que siempre estaba en peligro el destino de la tierra» respondió nuevamente goku

«Combatiste contra Bills el dios de la destrucción, en donde conseguistes la transformación del dios Super Saiyayin» -dijo Rias continuando con las preguntas.

Si, lo conseguí gracias a Vegeta, Trunks Gohan, Goten y a Pan, que en ese tiempo, mi nieta no habia nacido» -Respondió nuevamente

«entrenastes con Vegeta para conseguir el super saiyayin blue en el planeta de bills, y lo usastes para derrotar a Freezer, donde te confiastes, te dispararon y casi mueres, sino fuera por Vegeta ¿No es asi?» - siguió preguntando Rias

Si, me confíe demasiado y es algo que me arrepentí, porqué Freezer habia destruido la tierra, sino fuera por Wiss, que retrocedio el tiempo, no lo hubiera arreglado. -Respondió una vez más Goku, pero alguien interrumpió para preguntar.

«¿Quién es Wiss?» -Preguntó Asia Argento

«Wiss es un Ángel universal, quien es el acompañante del dios de la destrucción y su maestro.» -Respondió Goku

«Gracias Señor Goku, por responder mi duda» -dijo apenada Asia, ya que Goku le acarició la cabeza

«de nada, pequeña, y cuál es tu nombre?» -Preguntó Goku

Asia Argento - Respondió Asia

pequeña Asia, no me llames, Señor Goku, dime solo Goku, de acuerdo - dijo Goku a Asia para que le llame de esa manera.

«Pero usted tiene 72 años, deberia llamarlo asi» -dijo Asia refiriéndose a su verdadera edad

«no Asia, puedes llamarme de otra manera, pero que me llames Señor, me hace sentir viejo» dijo Goku negandolo

« y si te llamo Goku-niisan, estaria bien?» - dijo Asia apenada

«Si,es mejor llamarme asi que llamarme (Señor)» -dijo Goku

Y continuando con las preguntas sobre la vida goku, respondiendo de las dudas de otros y conociendolos, pero habia alguien quién no habia hablado, era Himari, porqué se estaba conteniendo de golpear a Goku, por no mostrar esas dos transformaciones divinas que eran las más poderosas, y eso que dijo que muestre todo, pero una vez acabará las preguntas, iba a matar, no importaba si era fuerte y iba a matar.

«Ahora la última pregunta, te fuistes con Shenron, a entrenar a la tierra de los dragones, que fue una condición para revivir y derrotar a Super Yi Shin Long (Super Una Estrella)» -Preguntó Rias

«Si, es verdad, me fui a entrenar para ser más fuerte, y entrene por 30 años hasta hoy que Sirzechs me invoco para un encargo» - finalizo Goku con sus respuestas, a la preguntas de Rias.

«gracias, Goku, por responder mis preguntas, y bien, que me dicen de todo lo respondido?» - Preguntó a todos

«Es endemoniadamente poderoso» - dijeron todos en coro,excepto 3 personas, Sona, Sairaorg y Himari, que no escucharon nada ya que estaban en sus propios pensamientos.

 **SONA SITRI**

 ** _(«no puede ser, es demasiado poderoso para nosotros, y recibe las evil pieces, será invencible, ya que los integrantes de su nobleza y los entrena se volverá algo dificil de vencer, tengo que entrenar a mi nobleza, no debo perder tiempo. Y también le debo una disculpa a Son Goku, por lo dicho anteriormente»)_** « esto, chicos, nos vemos, me tengo que ir. - Sona se despedia.

«Sona, no te vas a quedar?»- Preguntó Rias

« No, me voy a entrenar junto a mi nobleza, vamonos chicos, adios Rias, espero que tu rompimiento con Rizer, se cumpla» - le contestó Sona, pues luego se va donde goku e inclinar la cabeza

«te pido perdon, por lo dicho anteriormente, no sabia sobre ti, y te dije esas cosas» - dijo Sona arrepentida

«No te preocupes, es verdad que no me conocias, te perdono» -perdono goku

«gracias, nos vemos en los Rating Games, Goku, adios» - y le extendió la mano en señal de despedida

«Si nos veremos ahi» - respondió dandole la mano.

« Bueno chicos, nos vamos» -dijo Sona creando un círculo de teletransportacion

«Hai!» dijeron la nobleza de Sona y asi desapareciendo del lugar.

 **SAIRAORG BAEL**

 ** _(«Es excelente alguien fuerte y poderoso, ya no puedo esperar más, como dijo Sona a ponerse a entrenar, para poder enfrentarlo»)_** « Lo siento Primos, yo también me voy a entrenar, asi que adiós, no vienes conmigo o si, Seekvaira» -se despidio Sairaorg, y preguntando a la vez a Seekvaira.

«Si, ya voy, adios Rias, espero lo mismo q Sona con tu matrimonio y...» -dijo Seekvaira, para después parar e ir con Goku, y darle un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a Goku y poniendo celosas a Cassie, Rias y extrañamente a Himari y cabrearse mas de la q ya estaba.

«Adios, Son Goku, y Rias, ten cuidado, lo tengo en la mira» dijo Agares provocando a no solo a Rias sino también a Sofya e igualmente a Himari.

 **Himari Noihara**

 ** _(«Mi maestro tiene transformaciones divinas y no las usó para pelear en serio»)_** \- dijo en sus pensamientos Himari molesta e indignada, que poco a poco estaba saliendo su instinto asesino.

Justo en ese momento, llegarian en un círculo magico, Grayfia y Ajuka Beelzebub **(Que no lo voy a describir, porque me dio flojera, porqué algunos ya saben como es y los q no, vean el anime)** , con una caja negra.

«Ya llegamos Sirzechs, aqui esta Ajuka con las piezas... Sirzechs, y los Demás, donde estan?»- preguntó Grayfia, al solo ver a Rias y su nobleza.

«Se fueron a «Entrenar», ya que al parecer se dieron cuenta de las habilidades de Son Goku.» - Respondió Sirzechs

a-a-a-aha-a-ah, d-d-de acuerdo -respondió dudosa Grayfia.

«Hola Ajuka, como estas?» -saluda Sofya

«Hola Sofya, me encuentro bien, aqui trayendo las evil piece, para la persona que recomendastes» - Respondió Ajuka y asi empezando la charla. Mientras en otro lado, se iba a desatar la tormenta con instinto asesino, Goku volteo y sintio un miedo como nunca antes visto.

«maestro, porqué no peleastes en serio, con esas transformaciones divinas» dijo entre diente una Himari rabiosa

«Este... yo no queria mostrarlo, porque solo las uso en un caso de emergencia, nada más eso» -Goku respondio con miedo.

« ** _(nada más eso)_** Pero yo te dije que pelearas en serio» - replicó Himari

Si, lo sé, perdoname, si? - suplicó de rodillas, goku.

Esta bien, te perdono, pero antes...-Himari, agarra su espada con funda y...me golpeo diciendo:

Maestro, eres un IIIIDIOTAAAA!!!!!! ¡PUMMM!

¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

grité tan fuerte, que se escucho por todo el inframundo, y sobresaltado a Sirzechs y a los demás y Sofya sale auxiliar a Goku, que se encuentra inconsciente.

«Y eso es, para que pelees en serio conmigo, tonto» -dice Himari volteando molesta y despues sonríe **_(«Tonto, pero me cae bien, tal vez me enamoré, veremos como se desarrolla esto»)_**

Después de que Sofya y Himari, discutieran por el golpe que recibí, y de despertar del golpe y disculparme, habia llegado el momento esperado, la entrega de las evil pieces.

« bueno Goku, Aquí tienes tus evil pieces para tu nobleza, tomala» me las entrega en una caja y la abro, viendo las piezas, siento energia demoniaca en ellas, y sin verlo, le dijo: « te acuerdas del porqué no me arrodilló ante ti?»

«si, me dijistes que, por orgullo, y porqué me veias de igual a igual» respondió Sirzechs

«Entonces, por eso también te digo q por orgullo y porqué te veo a alguien igual a mi, no me convertiré en demonio» le dije lo que pensaba.

Quéeeeee!!!!!!!! - dijeron todos los presentes en coro.

«y esto también va para ti, Rias, que de seguro estuvistes pensando en convertirme en demonio, para pertenecer a tu clan. ¿O no es asi?» -continuó Goku

«Eh... si, en un momento, lo pensé, pero después de saber de que eres orgulloso como tu familia, Los Saiyayins, me retractó **_(que le puedo decir, nada)_** » dijo Rias un poco triste

«Si me puedes decir, de que seamos amigos porqué estaré allí para ti y tu clan» dijo Goku leyendo la mente de Rias

«Es que acaso tu...» -dijo Rías

«De que te lei la mente, si, lo hice» -respondió Goku

«Y que me dices, somos amigos, o no» - lo digo extendiendo mi mano con la palma abierto

«esta bien, somos amigos» -respondió con un apretón de manos

«Yo igual» -dijo Akeno, poniendo su mano encima de la nuestra, poniendo una cara depredadora, relamiendose la boca.

 ** _(Uy, que miedo, olvidé que Akeno es una sádica)_** -pensó Goku teniendo escalofrios en su espalda.

«yo también sere amiga de Goku-niisan» dijo Asia, poniendo su mano

« Y yo, también quiero ser amigo de Goku-kun» dijo Yumi feliz, poniendo su mano

 ** _(«que me dijo? Goku-kun, viniendo de Yumi, me gusta, porque si fuera Yuuto, me daria escalofríos»)_** -pensó Goku

«seré el amigo de Goku-sempai» -dijo Koneko, poniendo su mano.

«yo también, porqué me has caido bien» -dijo finalmente Kiryuu

 ** _(«Me siento muy feliz, tengas nuevos amigos en esta nueva vida, André»)_** -Sofya lo dijo con una sonrisa

« Gracias, por aceptar y ahora a lo nuestro, como dije no seré demonio ni sere parte de los clanes de los 72 pilares, este será un clan independiente, que será llamado en caso de urgencia, tanto por Sirzechs, Grayfia o Rias, seré alguien si en caso Sirzechs no puede ir, por motivos, yo iré en su reemplazo, estan todos de acuerdo» pregunto Goku

« yo estoy de acuerdo, verdad Grayfia» dijo Sirzechs

«Si estoy también, de acuerdo»- dijo Grayfia

« Y igual yo, al igual que mi nobleza» dijo Rias

« Siiiiii, estamos de acuerdo» dijeron en coro la nobleza de Rias

« Si esta bien, como me lo contó Cassie, vales mucho, estoy de acuerdo a lo dicho por ti» -dijo Ajuka

«De acuerdo...Entonces, Sofya, quita de esta piezas, la energía maligna»

Bien, aqui vamos, hhhhaaaaaaa!- y asi Sofya hace mismo cuando le pedi q me quitará la energía demoníaca, quedando las evil piece sin el color característico y sin esa energía maligna de las piezas

Ahora me toca, hhhhhhhaaaa!- y asi transfiriendo mi poder a las piezas.

 ** _(«Espero que funcione y resistan mi poder»)_** -penso esperanzado Goku

Y al final aparece una luz brillante que ciegan a todos, cuando la luz se va desvaneciendo, todos abren los ojos y se sorprenden, Porque:

1\. las piezas habian soportado mi poder, y además las piezas tienen el color silver.

2\. ahora las piezas eran más fuertes, que se sentia su poder intenso, que hasta las mismas piezas habian mutado en una, gracias a mi poder.

«Les presento a las «Super Piece Mutations»» presentó asi a las nuevas piezas.

«Guau, son piezas muy poderosas, que hasta dan miedo» - dijo Sirzechs, tocando el peón, junto a Grayfia

« siii, nunca habia sentido tanto poder en una pieza» dijo Rias, tocando la Torre , junto a su nobleza que agarraron las demás.

«Nunca pensé que mi creación resistiera tanto poder y mutará inmediatamente» -dijo Ajuka, tocando el alfil

«Goku, me gustaría investigar esto, por favor» -Ajuka esta pidiendo un favor a Goku para que lo investigue.

«esta bien, pero será despues de reunir a mi nobleza, para cuando lleguemos, investigues el comportamiento de estas piezas, de acuerdo» -dijo Goku

«Esta bien, creo que lo mejor para investigarlo» dijo Ajuka ya rendido

Pero en ese momento, una de las piezas empieza a levitar, y trasladarse hacia alguien

«Esta pieza es para mi» -dijo Alguien

Todos volteamos y era Himari, la que habia dicho, y la pieza que tenia era la Reina, después otra pieza más levitó y se traslado hacia mi, la pieza era El Rey , y obviamente era para mi, Son Goku

«Entonces, obviamente el Rey es para mi» -dijo Goku

«entonces, seré la Reina de Son Goku asi como Grayfia-sama y Akeno-sama» -dijo Himari

«Asi parecer ser, Himari-san, no esta feliz?» -dijo Grayfia

«Que si no estoy feliz, estoy contenta, ahora si...ejem...Maestro, ahora me presentó, mi nombre es Himari, soy la Reina del clan... del clan...» - Himari iba a presentarse pero se detuvo por no saber el nombre del clan.

«ay! es verdad, no tenemos nombre del clan, bueno, ya lo tengo, el clan Saiyayin.» - lo dijo Goku, teniendo el nombre del clan.

«y porque ese nombre? -dijo Sirzechs

«es para honrar a mi raza y mi familia, que me enviaron a la tierra cuando era niño» -dijo Goku melancólico

 ** _(«Me lo imaginaba»)_** pensó Rias ya sabiendo la razón del nombre.

 ** _(«es que Rias, sabia del nombre, además como sabia sobre mi, que ocultas Rias?, ya se lo preguntaré después»)_** -pensó Goku al leer la mente.

«Entonces, nuevamente me presentó, mi nombre es Himari, soy la Reina del clan Saiyayin» -dijo Himari, para todo aplaudir la presentación.

 **Bueno, que les pareció el capítulo de hoy, dejen sus comentarios, explicando que partes les gustó, que partes mejorar. Como Saben ya regrese, para continuar esta historia, y tengo proyectos futuros para este fic, y es traer más adelante a personajes de dos animes que visto, como apoyo cuando Goku no pueda estar ellos se encargaran de protegen a Kuo, y estos animes son...(redoble de tambores)...son a los personajes principales de Strike The Blood y Shinmai Mao no Testament, que me gustan, que les parece?, dejenmelos saber tambien en la review o comentario junto a la opinión del capitulo.**

 **Y si no pueden comentar, mandenme un PM, con su comentario.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy, se despide UniverseDBS1994 y no se olviden de ver mi canal de YouTube, ya que he subido 2 nuevos openings para el futuro del fic.**


	5. STB y SMNT P1

Satte Satte Satte, hola a todos mis lectores, como han estado, hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo del fic, que es un previo a los viajes dimensionales para encontrar y reunir a mi nobleza, antes del encuentro con Raizer.

Ahora vamos con las votaciones, de quien deberia ser portadora de Albion.

-Orphelia Landlufen (Gakusen Toshi Asterisk) - 1 voto

-Eleonora Viltaria (Madan no Ou to Vanadis) - 4 votos

-Aine Chidorigafuchi (Masou Gakuen HxH) - 0 votos

-Emilia Gudenburg (Hundred)

-Tachibana Takae (Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai) - 0 votos

-Ageha Kuki (Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai) - 2 votos

-Koyuki Sakakibara (Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai) - 0 votos

-Moka Akashiya Inner (Rosario Vampire) - 1 voto

-Mikoto Kiba (Triage X) - 0 votos

Por ahora ya sabemos quién va ganando, aunque las votaciones siguen abiertas, hasta la aparición de Albión en Kuo, esto va para los nuevos lectores de mi fic.

Ahora a responder comentarios, que me escribieron por PM, la razón del porqué es simple, por como se han dado cuenta, la parte donde les consulto a ustedes, sobre dolor de cabeza que tenia sobre como como hacer los viaje dimensionales y todo lo demas, incluyendo la conclusión a la que llegue al recibir sus respuestas, quedo eliminada ya que esta hecho lo que voy a hacer y decidi borrarlo pero fue un gran error, ya que ocurrió algo que no lo esperamos, y fueron 2 capítulos, ósea que tienen q esperar hasta el capítulo 7 u 8, para volver a comentar en la review, y fue error mio, bueno ya aprendí para la próxima.

 **Hetblack** : Gracias por notar la diferencia, y veremos también desde donde inicia la segunda temporada y también si es que me gusta, sino lo dejo como antes.

 **David NormanE8E:** Gracias por ver la mejoría que he tenido. Q bueno que te gustó la integración de Strike The Blood y Shinmai Mao No Testament, justo q ahora estoy viendo eso dos animes para ver donde implementarlo y en este capitulo seria una introducción de entrada para ambos animes.

 **Ragna Blodedge:** que bien que te gustó lo de saint seiya, esto lo hice para implementarlo ya que el capítulo anterior quedó corto, y me dio la oportunidad de ponerlo en ese capítulo, y con respecto a Saori Kido, eso dependerá de mi, que fui encarnado en Goku, pero, en verdad, ahora que lo pienso, Saori es una gran mujer con un enorme corazón y compasión hacia los demás, y haria lo que no hizo Seiya, estar con ella, ya que Saori es Athena, una diosa castra y pura que solo puede estar con los dioses, pero eso va a cambiar cuando Goku, ósea yo, llegue a estar con ella, porque Goku es un dios, y...espera un segundo, quieres que Goku se enfrente a Artemisa y Apolo, quienes son los antagonistas de la película «Saint Seiya: La obertura del Cielo», ohohoho, esto ya es otro nivel, me has dado otra idea para el fic, y tal vez lo agregue, pero vamos a ver como se desarrolla esta historia, poco a poco, vamos dando las buenas ideas, lo juntamos y sale una nueva saga para el fic, eres un grande y te felicito por la idea.

 **Capitulo 4: La entrada de Strike The Blood Y Shinmai Maou No Testament, los preparativos e inicio del viaje para la reunión del Clan Saiyayin parte 1.**

 **Academia Saikai-Isla Itogami, minutos antes del temblor que Goku produjo al incrementar su poder** **en el inframundo.**

Después de los eventos de «Los caballeros del dios Transgresor» (para los que vieron la Ova 8 de Strike The Blood II, entenderá de lo que hablo), todo volvió a la normalidad, ahora nos encontramos en la escuela Saikai, en una habitación del último piso de un edificio, donde dentro estaba un joven de 16 años, de cabello plateado oscuro y ojos azules que esta con el uniforme escolar dela Academia Saikai, que consiste en una camisa blanca abotonada por dentro de una sudadera con capucha blanca y pantalones negros y junto a una hermosa jovencita de secundaria, usa eluniforme escolar de la Academia Saikai, tiene ojos dorados y cabello negro hasta los hombros con un flequillo alrededor de los ojos y flequillo a ambos lados de su rostro.Ella también lleva una caja de guitarra alrededor de su espalda en la cual ella guarda su Schneewalzer, si, estamos hablando del vampiro más fuerte del mundo, el cuarto progenitor, Akatsuki Kojou y de su observadora, la Chamán Espadachina de la Organización Rey León, Himeragi Yukina, que estaban sentados en el sofa, y al frente a ellos estaban 2 personas más, una persona de apariencia infantil de una niña de 10 años, aunque su verdadera edad es de 26 años, esto es debido que ha estado en un sueño encantado durante 10 años, lo que ha hecho que su cuerpo no envejezca. Tiene ojos azul oscuro y cabello largo y negro con un flequillo y flequillo largo a cada lado de la cara, se la ve vestida con un traje de lolita gótico negro y un abanico negro, ella es Minamiya Natsuki, llamada «La Bruja del Vacío», y a su lado estaba una niña con traje de maid, tiene ojos azules, cabello azul y un rostro que no muestra emoción, es la homúnculo que ha sido sentenciada a 3 años de libertad condicional por «recuperar» junto a Rudolf Eustach, la Reliquia que le fue robada a la Iglesia. Ellos estaban sobre lo sucedido con los Caballeros del dios Trangresor.

«Ya veo, eso fue lo que les dijo, el lider de los caballeros del dios transgresor, el capitán Azama» dijo Natsuki, pensativa de lo dicho anteriormente

«Si, eso fueron sus palabras» dijo Kojou

 ** _Flashback_** **1**

 ** _«Capitán Azama ¿Verdad? ¿Ha venido solo? dijo Kojou_**

 ** _«Queria hablar contigo, Akatsuki Kojou, no, Cuarto Progenitor»_** ** _dijo Azama montado en un_** ** _wyvern_**

 ** _«Que piensas sobre cómo está formado el mundo» continuó Azama_**

 ** _«¿Que?» pregunta Kojou, mirándolo fijamente_**

 ** _«Por ejemplo, un vampiro único como tú se vuelve un peligro y puedes imponer el miedo a las personas...»_**

 ** _«Y ustedes están en contra de eso, ¿Es lo Que quieres decir?» respondio Kojou interrumpiendo lo dicho por Azama anteriormente._**

 ** _«Asi es, la guerra comenzada por los dioses, y como resultado de ella, las leyes de esteste mundo están mal» Respondió Azama_**

 ** _«No me importa que creas_** **_eso, pero a estas alturas no se puede hacer nada al respecto, ¿O acaso piensas cambiar las leyes del mundo en nombre de dios?» Preguntó seriamente Kojou_**

 ** _«Claro que no. Las personas no pueden volverse dioses, pero pueden revivir dioses muertos y manejarlos» Contestó seguro Azama a la pregunta de Kojou_**

 ** _«Glenda es la protectora de las Reliquias que Caín dejo, es quién tiene la información de dios, para ir contra la compañía de gestión, necesitamos a esa niña» continuó hablando Azama_**

 ** _«¿Que tiene que ver con la Isla Itogami?» preguntó molesto Kojou_**

 ** _«Nosotros queremos borrar a todos los demonios y regresar al mundo como debería ser y eso tiene mucho ver contigo, Cuarto Progenitor...» Responde Azama._**

 ** _¿Qué?_**

 ** _« si cambiamos las leyes del mundo, podemos librarte de esa maldición y darte una muerte como un ser humano, ¿A que es un buen trato?, para ti, que debes soportar la interminable soledad de la eternidad...»_**

 ** _Kojou queda sorprendido por tales palabras._**

 ** _«Sempai...»_** **_dijo Himeragi preocupada_**

 ** _«Ah y otra cosa, nosotros no somos los unicos detrás de Glenda, hay otra organización, o mejor dicho un grupo terrorista igual a nosotros, digamos que... trabajamos juntos» dijo Azama_**

 ** _«¿Qué?, ¿Con qué otro grupo trabajas?» pregunta Kojou_**

 ** _«de acuerdo, lo dire...también conocido como el Ejército del Desastre, La Brigada del Caos» respondió Azama_**

 ** _«¿La Brigada del Caos?» dijeron dudosos Kojou y Himeragi_**

 ** _«Parece que la_** ** _Chamán espadachina_** ** _, no lo sabia, pensé que la Organización Rey León te lo habia contado» dijo Azama dirigiendose hacia Himeragi_**

 ** _Dentro de la cabaña_**

 ** _(«¿Que?, otra organización llamada La Brigada del Caos, esta detrás de Glenda, tengo que informar esto a la Organización Rey León») pensó_** ** _Haba Yuiri_**

 ** _De regreso al Exterior de la cabaña_**

 ** _«No, no lo sabía, dinos quiénes son, para saber quién estamos enfrentando» dijo Himeragi con autoridad_**

 ** _«bien, lo diré» respondio Azama_**

 ** _«La Brigada de Caos es una organización que consta de múltiples razas: Demonios, Ángeles Caídos,Seres Humanos que son descendientes de los héroes legendarios / mitológicos y algunos_** ** _Ángeles y esta dividido en 4 grupos, con_** ** _el único propósito de eliminar al Gran Rojo, el dragón más poderoso en existencia conocida como el Verdadero Dragón que habita en la Brecha Dimensional.» dijo Azama_**

 ** _«entonces existe otra criatura más poderosa que yo?» preguntó asombrado Kojou al igual que Himeragi y Yuiri, quien seguia dentro de la cabaña, por lo dicho de la boca de Azama._**

 ** _«Si, Cuarto Progenitor, es más fuerte que tú, hasta es considerado como un dios, el Gran Rojo, el Dragón de Dragones, DxD» dijo Azama_**

 ** _«¿Y Que tiene que ver Glenda con El Gran Rojo?» -pregunta Kojou saliendo de su asombro_**

 ** _«tiene que ver mucho, ya que ella tiene la información de Dios, que podría llamar su atención» respondió Azama_**

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

«Con que la Brigada del Caos ummm...» dijo Natsuki

« Natsuki-chan, tu sabes qui...ite!»

«Ya te dije que no me llamaras asi, aprende la lección de una vez, idiota» le dijo Natsuki después de golpear con un abanico a Kojou en la cara.

«Minamiya-sensei, usted sabe quienes son ellos» pregunta Himeragi

«Si, lo sé por un informante que tengo y de seguro, también se lo dirá a Sirzechs» dijo Natsuki.

«¿Sirzechs?, ¿quien es él?» Preguntó Kojou recuperado del golpe

«Sirzechs es un Maou, es uno de los 4 líderes del inframundo» respondió Natsuki

«Qué, un Maou, dices, impresionante» dijo asombrado Kojou

«y para que le va a decir tu informante a ese tal Sirzechs sobre la Brigada del Caos?» preguntó Himeragi

«Es que sabe sobre el gran Rojo, ahora que lo digo, tengo una propuesta para ustedes» propuso Natsuki

«¿Quieres proponernos?» preguntó Kojou

«Quiero hacer un intercambio cultural con ustedes, entre la academia Saikai y la Academia Kuoh» respondió la pregunta Natsuki

«!La Academia Kuoh¡, esa Academia es para chicas, como me va a proponer a mi, a ir a una Academia de chicas» habló Kojou quejandose.

«Es verdad, esa Academia es de solo chicas» dijo Himeragi

«Pues ahora ya no, porque esa Academia se convirtió en una Academia mixta, y quiero aprovecharlo, también para que aprendan la vida de un demonio» dijo Natsuki

«bueno esta bien, todo con tal de ayudar a Glenda... Eh, que esta pasando» dijo Kojou

 **!Alerta¡ !Alerta¡ !Alerta¡ !Peligro de incremento de poder desconocido¡**

Y asi empezando a temblar toda la isla artificial por un poder desconocido.

«que pasa, Porque la isla esta temblando toda la Academia?» preguntó Himeragi

«No lo sé, pero por ahora regresen a sus salones» ordeno Natsuki

«De acuerdo, vamos Himeragi» le dijo Kojou a Himeragi

«Minamiya-sensei, después nos cuenta que es lo causa el temor» dijo Himeragi

«Bien, se los diré después que terminé el temor, vamos Astarte **_(Tengo que llamar a Jin Toujou, para saber la razón de este tetemblor)_** » concluyó Natsuki

«Acepto» dijo Astarte y asi saliendo del lugar al igual que Kojou y Himeragi

« Himeragi, espero que Natsuki-chan encuentre al causante del temblor» dijo Kojou

« espero lo mismo, pero voy a comunicarme con la Organización Rey León, para ver que pasa, ya que ellos también seguro, sintieron el temblor» dijo Himeragi, para después separarse ee ir a sus respectivos salones.

En ese momento, en la casa de la Familia Toujou

«Que es este poder, que esta causando un gran temblor en todos lados» preguntó Toujou Basara

«Este poder proviene de la casa de mi hermano Sirzechs» dijo Mio Gremory

«Que!, este poder viene desde la casa de tu hermano» dijo Kurumi

«Si, viene de ahi» afirmo Mio

«entonces algo debe estar pasando en el inframundo» dijo Yuki uniéndose a la conversación

«Si algo esta pasando ahi» dijo un Hombre Adulto, que recién acaba de llegar, era Jin Toujou

«Padre, que haces aqui?» preguntó Basara

«vine para decirles algo, pero cuando sentí el temblor junto a un poder que iba aumentando rápidamente, vine inmediatamente» dijo Jin

«asi que tu también lo sentiste» dijo Basara

«Si lo sentí, se sigue sintiendo cada vez más fuerte» dijo Jin

«es tan fuerte que te supera, padre» dijo Basara

« me supera por mucho» dijo Jin

 ** _(«Es gigantesco el poder, que no parar de incrementarse») pensó Jin_** **_y con eso paró el temblor_**

«Ya paró el temblor, Jin» dijo Basara

«Si asi parece ser» dijo su padre

«Zest, podrías ponerse un proyector holográfico y también un campo para no ser detectados y ver que pasa en la casa de Sirzechs» dijo Basara

«A su orden, Basara-sama» dijo Zest, haciendo lo ordenado

«Ya esta» dijo Zest

«entonces veamos que ocurre en el inframundo» dijo Jin Toujou, asi Todos fijando su mirada a la patalla, viendo 2 personas uno frente al otro y también viendo a Sirzechs, Grayfia y cassie

«Esa no es Himari?, la que esta en el centro junto al otro sujeto» preguntó Mio

«Si es ella» dijo Maria

«Si es verdad, es verdad cuando fuimos a la casa de Sirzechs, después de lo sucedido con el Consejo clandestino de los Antiguos Maous en el torneo, que nos hicieron pelear contra Leohart, ella estaba junto a otra más» dijo Yuki

«es cierto, ella estuvo en ese momento, pero que ahi con el otro tipo» dijo Zest

«no lo conozco» dijo Mio

«tampoco yo» dijo Basara

«menos yo» dijo Maria

«nunca lo habia visto» dijo Zest

«nosotras tampoco» dijo Kurumi, en representación de ella y su hermana

Después de un tiempo de silencio, se escuchó una risa.

«Aja...a jajajajajajaja... Parece ser que Sirzechs logró invocarlo, gracias a la diosa Cassie» -esa risa de Jin Toujou, quien ya sabia del plan de Sirzechs, ya que él se lo dijo.

«dices, Invocarlo?, y quién es la diosa Cassie?» preguntó Basara

«Jajaja...uff, ya me tranquilice, bueno, chicos, se acuerdan de Rias Gremory.» preguntó Jin

«Mi hermana mayor, si me acuerdo, no es asi, Maria» dijo Mio

«si me acuerdo de Rías-sama» dijo Maria

«Si no mal recuerdo, ella junto a su clan, nos apoyaron en el torneo, nos ayudaron a entrenar, es un gran amiga» dijo Yuki

«si, gracias a ella y su clan pudimos con el otro equipo» dijo Kurumi

«si es verdad» dijo Zest

«y no es momento para devolverle el favor» dijo Jin

«ah?, a que te refieres?» preguntó Basara

«A ver como lo digo, Mio, te acuerdas lo que dijo Rias sobre su matrimonio?» dijo Jin

«Me dijo que era un matrimonio que habían entablado mi familia con los Phoenix, proponiendo a Raizer, como el futuro esposo de mi hermana, pero ella no quería ya que conocia como era Raizer, un mujeriego, una persona muy orgullosa de su apellido y un patán, y es la persona que ha estado invicto en los Rating Games junto a su clan que esta lleno de puras mujeres» dijo Mio molesta por lo que su familia le ha hecho a su hermana

«es verdad, todo eso, Mio» dijo sorprendida Yuki por lo dicho.

« Si, es verdad...SNIF...,no puedo creer lo que mis padres le ha hecho a mi hermana...SNIF» dijo Mio apunto de llorar.

«Ya Mio, no llores, tranquila, si?» dijo Basara acercando a Mio a su pecho para tranquilizarla, pero tenia una mirada sombría, conteniendo la furia, rabia, y molestar.

«Snif...de acuerdo» dijo Mio tranquilizandose, Basara la dejo con las chicas para después pararse y mirarle seriamente

«Padre, hay una forma de romper ese matrimonio» dijo seriamente Basara

«Si hay una forma, y es...» lo dijo Jin para aumentar la tensión del lugar

«y es...» todos dijeron en coro

«y es... que te cases con ella» terminó de decir Jin

 **Pow!**

todos cayeron de espalda por lo dicho por Jin

«Jajajaja...» se rió Jin por su broma

«¡Padre, estás hablando en serio!» exclamó Basara molesto por lo dicho por su padre

«¡Jin-san, haga esas bromas de mal gusto q a Mio-sama no me agrada» dijo Maria, agarrandolo de su camisa y sacudiendolo que Jin se estaba mareando

«¡Si, no me gustó lo que ha dicho, Jin-san!» dijo Mio gritándole

«¡A nosotras tampoco nos gusta que nos diga eso!» dijeron las demás chicas de Basara

« De acuerdo, no lo diré, pero dejen de sacudirme asi, que me mareo» dijo Jin Con los ojos como espirales

«uy, lo siento, pero usted tiene la culpa de decir eso» dijo Maria dejandolo de sacudir a Jin

 ** _Buaw!_** -vomito Jin sobre el piso

«aj, que asco» dijeron todos en coro

« ** _(eso si fue asqueroso) pensó Basara_**

 **Después de un rato**

«bueno ahora si esta limpio» dijo Jin

«después de un momento desagradable, ahora vamos a lo serio» dijo Basara

«Bien, si hay forma, y es que quiero que...» dijo Jin pero...

 ** _Riiiiing_**!

«Padre, tu celular» dijo Basara

«bueno, voy a contestar, anda viendo el combate con las demás» dijo Jin

«de acuerdo, chicas, vamos a ver el combate» dijo Basara

« bien, vamos» dijo Mio, y asi yendo a ver el combate dejando solo a Jin

 **Con Jin Toujou**

 ** _(es de Natsuki-chan)_** «Dime q pasó por allá, Natsuki-chan.»

 ** _(«que no me llames asi Toujou,jaaaa..., dime sentistes el temblor»)_**

«si lo sentí, pero ya paró»

( ** _«sabes de quien es el responsable del temblor?»)_**

«si sé de quién es el responsable del temblor.»

 ** _(«quién es?»)_**

«trata de la invocación que Sirzechs trajo con la ayuda de Cassie»

 ** _(«Cassie?, te refieres a la diosa dimensional?»)_**

«si, ella misma»

 ** _(«y cual es la razón de recibir la ayuda de Cassie para invocarlo»)_**

«la razón de su invocación es por su hermana Rias»

 ** _Rias, su hermana, ella que tiene ver con el temblor?»)_**

«has escuchado sobre un matrimonio que se va a hacer en el inframundo?»

 ** _(«si, lo escuché porque me lo dijo Sirzechs_ , _pero se le escuchaba triste»)_**

«sabes, la razón de su tristeza»

 ** _(«no lo sé... dime, tu si lo sabes, verdad?)_**

«si, es Raizer Phoenix, la persona con quien Rias contraerá matrimonio»

 ** _(«Qué!, Raizer Phoenix, el niño problema que casi mata a Akatsuki Kojou en esta isla, sino fuera por hijo Basara») -gritó molesta Natsuki_**

«Si, el mismo que casi mata a Kojou en la isla, cuando nosotros fuimos de visita a la isla itogami, para poder tranferir a Basara ahí»

 ** _Bueno hasta aqui la primera parte del capitulo, que les pareció el capítulo, bueno, malo, regular, les gustó o no,que tengo que mejorar, dejenmelo saber en las reviews, si se puede y si no, haganlo como con el anterior capítulo, por medio de PM._**

 ** _Aqui se despide UniverseDBS1994, hasta la 2da. parte del capitulo. Nos Vemos._**


	6. STB y SMNT P2

**Preparativos del Viaje Dimensional, Strike The Blood y Shinmai Maou No Testament Parte 2**

 **Continuando del capitulo anterior**

 ** _(«Qué!, Raizer Phoenix, el niño problema que casi mata a Akatsuki Kojou en esta isla, sino fuera por hijo Basara») -gritó molesta Natsuki_**

«Si, el mismo que casi mata a Kojou en la isla, cuando nosotros fuimos de visita a la isla itogami, para poder transferir a Basara ahí»

 ** _(«esto no puede ser, ¿quién propuso a Raizer como prometido de su hermana?»)_**

«Su propio padre, solo para «preservar y aumentar a los demonios de clase alta», bueno, después de la última guerra entre las 3 facciones»

 ** _(«Al parecer su padre, es un gran idiota, un verdadero idiota, ¿Como va a hacerle eso a su hija?»)_**

«si, es un idiota, eso nunca se le debe obligar a los hijos a nada q no quieran, debe nacer de los hijos q hacer con sus vida»

 ** _(«y que piensas hacer al respecto?»)_**

«no es obvio, voy a enviar a basara y a las demás, para que termine el matrimonio de la hermana de Sirzechs, y también devolverle el favor de haber apoyado a mi hijo con su entrenamiento para el torneo, y también ir a decirle a Sirzechs sobre la brigada del Caos, que esta reuniendo a mas facciones y seres para su grupo terrorista»

 ** _«ya veo..., hablando sobre la Brigada Del Caos, Kojou se encontró con un grupo que esta cooperando con ese grupo.»_**

«¿Como se llama ese grupo, y cual era su objetivo?»

 ** _(«Los caballeros del dios Transgresor y su objetivo era capturar a la guardiana de las Reliquias que dejo Caín, para asi atraer al gran Rojo v seguramente eliminarlo junto a ellos»_** )

«No lo puedo creer, si eliminan al gran rojo, se creará un desorden en la brecha dimensional»

 ** _(«si por eso, tengo pensado llevar a la guardiana a Kuo, para que Sirzechs la cuide, pero con este problema de su hermana, no sé que hacer»_**

«y porqué no lo mandas con Kojou, mi hijo también ira, ya que ellos se conocen y aparte está la invocación de Sirzechs, que por lo que se sintió, seguro que lo protegerá»

 ** _(«Pareces estar interesado en esa invocación?»)_**

«no lo niego, si estoy interesado en él, y no solo yo, tú también, no es asi?»

 ** _«si es verdad, me gustaria conocerlo»_**

«verdad, entonces vamos a Kuo?»

« **De acuerdo, iré y también traeré algunas personas»**

«¿Algunas personas?, a quien tienes pensado traer?»

« ** _a unos magos de ataque de la Organización Rey León.»_**

«¿No que estabas en conflicto con ellos?»

 ** _«no, ya no, justo ahora estoy con una de las líderes, Koyomi Shizuka, ¿No es_** **asi**?»

 **De regreso con Natsuki**

«si es verdad, justo he enviado unos shinigamis, a esas personas para el viaje, y también formar una alianza con la invocación de Sirzechs y los demonios» hablo una nueva voz, una chica que tiene el pelo largo y negro atado en trenzas gemelas y ojos azules. Lleva gafas y el uniforme de la escuela secundaria de Saikai y lleva un libro, su nombre es Koyomi Shizuka o Paper Noise, una de las líderes del Rey León.

 ** _(«Que bien, ahora ya no tendremos nada de que preocuparnos, bueno creo que voy a cortar para alistar a los chicos para el viaje»)_**

«de acuerdo, también haré lo mismo»

 ** _(«entonces nos veremos en Kuo, adiós Natsuki-chan»)_**

«si nos vemos allá y no me llames asi, idiota» dijo Natsuki, terminando la conversación por telefono

«este idiota... bueno, no importa, es hora alistarnos, llamaré a Kojou y Himeragi a mi oficina y tú que harás?» preguntó Natsuki A Koyomi Shizuka

«yo llamaré a Haba Yuiri, Hikawa Shio y Kirasaka Sayaka, y decirle lo hablado en la Organización Rey León, adiós» **(y también decirle a Yaze de esto»)** respondió Shizuka, quién se retira y pensado en su novio Yaze

 **NdA** : en la novela ligera y en la wiki, Yaze y Shizuka son novios

«bien, entonces...» -Natsuki agarra el telefono y...

 **En el salón de Kojou**

«al parecer, ya paró el temblor» dijo Kojou

«si, ya paró, pero como es que puede haber un temblor en una isla artificial, hay que agradecerle a Asagi, de detener el temblor» dijo Yaze, el mejor amigo de Kojou.

«si es verdad, hay que darle la gracias a ella por su buen trabajo» dijo Kojou alegremente

¡RIIIIINNG!- sonaron 2 teléfonos

«ummmm»- dijeron los dos, cuando los 2 vieron a quién pertenecía a esas llamadas, decidieron contestar en otra parte

 **Yaze Motoki**

«alo Koyomi, que pasa?»

 ** _(«necesito que vengas a la terraza, puedes venir un momento, necesito hablar de algo importante, por favor»)_**

«seguro es para hablar del temblor de hace momento»

 ** _(«si, es para decirte de quién es el responsable del temblor de hace y otra cosa que descubrí»)_**

«sabes del responsable del temor y ¿Otra cosa más?»

( ** _«si, puedes subir?»)_**

si, enseguida voy»

 ** _(«te espero») -dijo Koyomi finalizando la conversación_**

 ** _Al mismo tiempo con Akatsuki Kojou_**

«alo Natsuki-chan»

( ** _«te he dicho varias veces que no llames a tu profesora de esa manera»)_**

«de acuerdo, para que has llamado?»

 ** _(«te llamo, porque ya encontré al reponsable del temblor»)_**

«de verdad, lo has encontrado»

 ** _(«si lo encontré, y quiero que llames a Himeragi, ya que esto lo concierne a los 2, pero más a ti te concierne esto»)_**

«a mi, dices?»

 ** _(«es lo que dije, se que tienes dudas pero lo responderé cuando llegues con Himeragi a mi oficina»)_**

«de acuerdo, buscaré a Himeragi para ir a tu oficina»

 ** _(«de acuerdo»)- dijo Natsuki finalizando la llamada_**

Una vez terminó las respectivas llamadas

«Bueno Yaze, me llama Natsuki-chan, para algo y debo recoger a Himeragi» dijo Kojou

«bueno, Pues a mi, me llamaron desde casa, asi que debo ir con ellos, ya que estan preocupados» dijo Yaze mintiendo sobre su llamada

«entonces ve, no te preocupes» dijo Kojou

«gracias amigo, y también ve a ver a Natsuki, de seguro hiciste algo malo» dijo Motoki

«¡Cállate!, bueno es hora de irme, adiós»

«si, adiós amigo» **_(«después me contarás, Natsuki-chan, pero tengo que encontrarme con Shizuka»)_** dijo y pensó Motoki

 ** _En el salón de Nagisa y Himeragi_**

«¿Estás bien, Nagisa-chan?» pregunto preocupada Himeragi

si, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte» dijo Nagisa

«ay gracias a dios, pero que habrá pasado para que la isla tiemble de esa manera» dijo Himeragi

«no lo sé, ...» dijo Nagisa, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano, quién había abierto la puerta, preguntando;

«¿Himeragi, estas aqui?»

«Si sempai, estoy aqui» respondió Himeragi al llamado

«Ah, ahi estas, ah, Nagisa, estas bien?» pregunto Kojou a su hermana

«si, estoy bien Kojou-kun, gracias a Yukina-chan» respondió Nagisa a su hermano, agradeciendo a Himeragi

«no es de nada, Nagisa» dijo Yukina

«gracias a dios, esta bien, gracias por Cuidarla, Himeragi» dijo tranquilamente Kojou aliviado

«De nada, y por cierto sempai, para que me llamaste» pregunta Himeragi

«ah, se me olvidaba, Nagisa, voy a robarme a Himeragi para hablar, puedo?» pregunto Kojou a su hermana

«está bien, Kojou-kun, no hay problema» dijo su hermana

«gracias, Nagisa»

 **Fuera del salón**

«dime Himeragi, pudistes contactar con el Rey León?» pregunto Kojou

«no aun, no he podido» respondió tristemente Himeragi

«ya veo, bueno vengo a decirte que Natsuki-chan nos llama a los 2» dijo Kojou

«A los 2?» pregunto dudosa Himeragi

«si, me llamó diciendo eso y también q ya encontró al responsable del temblor»

«que!, es verdad lo que dices» dijo sorprendida Himeragi

«si, es algo concierne a los 2, pero más que todo a mi» dijo Kojou

«a ti, te concierne esto?» pregunto con duda Himeragi

«no lo sé, solo dijo que me lo contará todo cuando lleguemos a su oficina» dijo Kojou con dudas

«de acuerdo, sempai, vamos» dijo Himeragi y con Kojou asintiendo, se fueron hacia la oficina de Natsuki

 ** _(«Adonde irán estos 2?») Preguntó mentalmente Nagisa dudosa_**

entonces Kojou y Himeragi se dirigían hacia la oficina de Nagisa, Yaze ya estaba en la terraza.

«ya estoy aqui, Shizuka, ahora si cuéntame todo lo que pasó» dijo Yaze

«de acuerdo,...» y asi Shizuka procedió a contarle todo con respecto a la conversación entre Jin y Natsuki hasta el final.

«espera..., lo que me estás contando es real, ¿No es asi, Shizuka? dijo sorprendido Yaze por lo revelado

«si es real, Motoki» respondió Shizuka

«entonces si Natsuki-chan le dice sobre Raizer, va a querer tomar represalias contra él, por lo que le hizo hace tiempo aqui» dijo Yaze asustado por la situación

«en ese tiempo pensabamos que el cuarto progenitor iba destruir este mundo, pero ahora es diferente, ya no es él mismo que creiamos, Por eso te pido un favor, Quiero que vayas a Kuo a ayudarlo y también siento que en ese lugar será el lugar de diversas batallas, con la llegada de la invocación de Sirzechs-sama.» dijo Shizuka

«no me digas que tú también vas a ir» dijo Yaze

«Si también iré, para formar una alianza con la invocación de Sirzechs» dijo Shizuka

«entonces, me iré a empacar mis cosas para el viaje, nos vemos Shizuka» dijo Yaze

«Igualmente, Yaze» y con la despedida de los 2, se preparan partir al viaje hacia Kuo.

 **Con Kojou y Himeragi, Momentos antes de la reunión de Yaze y Shizuka**

«ya llegamos, Natsuki-ch...Iteee!! gritó Kojou de dolor por el librazo que le tiró Natsuki.

«esta bien, Sempai» dijo preocupada por su sempai.

«si, estoy bien» lo dijo Kojou tapándose la cara del dolor.

«eso es para que aprendas a no llamar a tu profesora de esa manera, idiota» replicó Natsuki a Kojou

Después de todo lo sucedido, Natsuki le dijo a Astarte que les sirviera un té a los tres, ya que lo que iban a conversar llevaba su tiempo.

«entonces, Minamiya-sensei, por lo que me conté Akatsuki-sempai, es verdad de que usted ya encontró al responsable del temblor» empezó diciendo Himeragi

«asi es, la persona que hizo que esta isla tiemble es una invocación de Sirzechs.» dijo Natsuki y asi comenzando a relatar primero, la historia de las 3 facciones y la guerra que hubo entre ellas, después de los líderes de cada facciones y sus políticas, y así continuamente hasta llegar a lo de Raizer.

!dijiste Raizer Phoenix, ese idiota que casi me mata¡, ahora entiendo cuando dijistes que me concernia esto, ¿Ahora que esta haciendo en estos momentos? dijo Kojou enojado que hasta Himeragi se sorprendió con solo verlo con un rostro lleno de furia.

«esto, Quién es Raizer Phoenix? Preguntó Himeragi

«Raizer es un demonio de clase alta, el heredero del clan Phoenix, es una persona arrogante, que creé superior a todos, debido a su don hereditario de su clan, la inmortalidad y la regeneración. Él no tiene respeto, por quienes estan por debajo de él, ya sean humanos y demonios de clase baja y media. Y también no respeta a las mujeres, las manosea, hasta sus siervas, que son todas mujeres, les tienen miedo, incluido su propia hermana quién pertenece a su clan, y por esa razón Kojou casi muere, solo por defender a las mujeres de ese chiquillo malcriado» relató Natsuki, con rabia y furia.

«entonces lo que me quieres decir, que Raizer es una...» dijo Himeragi aguantandose toda la furia interior de no querer clavarle su lanza a Raizer

«una completa basura» completa Natsuki, mientras Kojou estaba impotente por no ayudar a esas chicas de Raizer, que le salió rayos alrededor de su cuerpo.

«Natsuki-chan, dime que esta haciendo Raizer en éstos momentos» lo dijo Kojou aguantando la rabia.

«en estos momentos, se esta preparando para su boda» dijo seriamente Natsuki

«¿Con quién?» pregunto Kojou

«con la hermana de Sirzechs, Rias Gremory, una demonio de clase alta y es la heredera de su clan, El clan Gremory» respondió Natsuki

«¿Y ella es como Raizer?» pregunto nuevamente Kojou

«No, ella no es como Raizer, ella es amable y bondadosa, le encanta ayudar a sus siervos y también ayudar a los demás, asi como ayudó a tu amigo Basara» dijo Natsuki sorprendiendo a Kojou

«!¿Dijiste Basara, Toujou Basara?¡, la persona que me salvó junto a su padre y enfrentó a Rizer, para que no me mate» dijo sorprendido Basara

«si, el que te salvo de una muerte segura» dijo Natsuki

«¿Quién es él?, Sempai» pregunto Nuevamente Himeragi

«él es una persona que llegó junto a su padre, es una gran persona, que nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, ah, y también es un ex-miembro del clan de los heroes» dijo alegremente Kojou recordando a su amigo.

«y otra cosa para que te sorprendas, mi informante es, nada menos que el padre de Basara, Jin Toujou» dijo Natsuki

Quéeeee!!!!

«lo que me estas diciendo es verdad?» pregunto Kojou sorprendido por el notición

«si es verdad» respondió Natsuki

«con razón, que cuando los conocí, me dijeron si te conocía, y les dije que si» continuó hablando Kojou

«y justo acabó de llamarlo para que me diga, quién fue el que hizo temblar la isla» dijo Natsuki

«¿Y que te dijo?» pregunto intrigado Kojou

«dijo que el culpable, fue la invocación de Sirzechs hacia la diosa dimensional» dijo Natsuki seriamente

«¿Invocación hacia la diosa dimensional?» dijo Kojou

«!Dijistes diosa dimensional¡» dijo sorprendida Himeragi

«si, lo dije, la conoces?» pregunto Natsuki

«no, pero he leido de ella en la Organización Rey León, se dice que ella es la guardiana y cuidadora de las dimensiones, su nombre era Cassie, junto a otra persona, quién es guandiana del tiempo y espacio de nombre Chronoa» dijo Himeragi relatando lo que habia leído

«estas en lo correcto, parece ser que el Rey León tiene una gran chamán» dijo Natsuki

«gracias por el cumplido» dijo avergonzada Himeragi, que se sonrojo y Kojou a su lado, sonreía feliz por ella.

«ejem, entonces continuando, Sirzechs invocó a alguien a través de la diosa, para un propósito» dijo Natsuki

«¿Cual es ese propósito?» dijo Kojou expectante de la respuesta

«y ese propósito es... romper el compromiso de su hermana y Raizer»

«entonces es para eso, y por que no te pidió ayuda a ti o a Jin-san» dijo Kojou

«Seguro que, Sirzechs estaba desesperado, que no tuvo otra forma, que invocar a alguien poderoso, que pueda hacerle frente a Raizer con ayuda de la diosa» continuó hablando Natsuki

«si que lo es, ya que hizo temblar la isla...»

«y no solo la isla sino a todo el mundo, ya que Jin también lo sintio» interrumpió Natsuki a Kojou diciendo esas palabras

«entonces para que nos mandó a llamar» dijo Himeraji

«es para que vallamos a Kuo, a detener el matrimonio de Raizer y la hermana de Sirzechs» dijo Natsuki

«y ella puede negarse a Casarse con ese idiota» recomendó Kojou

«no puede, ya que es un matrimonio arreglado entre los dos clanes» respondió Natsuki, dejando molestos a los 2, impotentes de no hacer nada por ella.

«pero si hay una manera, de que ella manche su honor de mujer, acostandose con otro hombre» dijo Natsuki

«pero eso esta mal, no me digas que lo hizo?» dijo Himeragi con angustia

«no lo hizo, ya que su hermano le prometió que iba a encontrar a alguien que la ayudara a salir de su matrimonio» dijo Natsuki, aliviando la angustia de Himeragi.

«que bueno, entonces ese alguien que le prometió Sirzechs a su hermana es la invocación de Sirzechs junto a la diosa» dijo Himeragi.

«entonces para que vamos a ir, si con esa invocación es más que suficiente,...» dijo Kojou

«no es todo, quiero que vallamos a Kuo, junto a Glenda, y la cuidemos hasta que lleguemos, ya que la Brigada del Caos, que esta detrás de ella,van a apresurar las cosas con la llegada de esta invocación, si estamos ahi, estaremos más seguros y más con la ayuda de esa invocación estamos más seguros.» dijo Natsuki

«y de esto sabe la Organización Rey León?» preguntó Himeragi

«si lo sabe, ya acaba de enviar mensajes a las personas que estuvieron relacionados con los caballeros del Dios transgresor, incluyendo a la danzante de guerra, Himeragi Yukina»

«Qué! Kirasaka nos va a acompañar» dijo sorprendido Kojou

«y no solo ella, Yuiri y Shio, también vienen» siguió Natsuki

«¿Y porque vas tantos por Glenda?» pregunta Kojou

«es que la Brigada del Caos, y si la encuentran, tendremos con que defendernos, y más con la invocación de Sirzechs, esta lucha esta asegurada y también para formar una alianza con la invocación de Sirzechs y nos ayude en esto, Entonces que me dicen, ¿Vamos?» pregunta Natsuki a los dos.

«¿Y la escuela?» dijo Himeragi

«no te preocupes, Sirzechs, ya me consiguió trabajo en la academia Kuo, al igual que las demás, de seguro ya les ha informado, una de las lideres del Rey León» dijo Natsuki, alegrando a Himeragi, de volver a ver a sus amigas de la organización.

«me alegra verte feliz, Himeragi» dijo alegremente Kojou

«si, sempai, estoy feliz de volver a verlas de nuevo, incluyendo a Sayaka» dijo felizmente Himeragi

«entonces, aceptan ir?» pregunto Natsuki

«si, aceptamos ir» respondieron los 2

«entonces alisten sus cosas ya que el viaje, va a ser largo, ah, Y si quieres lleva a Nagisa, si quieres, seguro se alegrará de ver de nuevo a Basara» dijo Natsuki sorprendiendo a Kojou

«¿Y como sabes que Nagisa conoce a Basara?» dijo Kojou

«hmp, eso no te importa» dijo Natsuki

 ** _(«que raro, bueno no importa»)_** «ya entonces nos vemos, para la partida» dijo Kojou

 **En las afuera de la Academia**

«entonces sempai, vamos a vivir una nueva aventura, fuera de la isla» dijo Himeragi

«si, pero aparte de eso, quiero ayudar a esa chica llamada Rias, con su compromiso con ese imbécil de Rizer, y también agradecerle por ayudar a Basara» dijo Kojou

«no te preocupes, sempai, no es tu pelea sino nuestra pelea, yo estoy contigo, igual va para ese chico Basara y también la invocación de Sirzechs, ¿No te gustaría conocerlo?» preguntó Himeragi

«si, y apoyarlo en esto, ya que seguro no conoce a Raizer, más q yo»

«entonces hay q alistarnos para el viaje» y asi se fueron hacia la salida, pero alguien los estaba observando, una hermosa chica de secundaria que tiene los ojos rojos y el cabello largo y rubio que está rizado en su extremo y pasa a través de su hombro con una franja y flequillo a cada lado de su cara y tiene una larga cola de caballo atada por una cinta rosa. Normalmente se la ve vestida con eluniforme de la Academia Saikai con un suéter. Ella lleva una cinta rosa en su muñeca izquierda. La amiga de Asagi dijo que su piel, rostro y cuerpo son hermosos en general. Era Aiba Asagi, la chica que esta enamorada de Kojou.

«Asi que se van de viaje fuera de la isla, bueno, entonces yo también iré» dijo Asagi

«que!, vas a ir con ellos, y si lo piensas un poco»

«no, ya me decidí Mogwai, me voy con ellos, no quiero que Himeragi se me adelante»

 **(«ahi esta chica y su enamoramiento con Kojou»)**

«de acuerdo vamos, pero hay que encubierto para q no te descubran» dijo Mogwai

«pero primero hay que preguntar adonde van...Kojou» dijo Asagi

 ** _(«tengo que mantener a salvo a la señorita, mientras esta fuera, mientras ella esta aqui en la isla Itogami, esta a salvo, ya que ella es la sacerdotisa de Caín y esta isla es su altar, y mientras esta aqui, ella es inmortal, tengo que protegerla, ya se voy a contactar a Yaze»)_**

 **En la noche, casa de los Toujou**

«Asi que Son Goku, eh» dijo Basara recordando la pelea de Himari vs Goku y los posteriores acontecimientos

«Será una tremenda paliza lo que se llevará Rizer Phoenix, por hacerle eso a Rias. ¿Verdad que si, Mio?» dijo Basara sentado en un sofa en la sala

«si, estoy feliz que mi hermana, se vaya librar de ese matrimonio» dijo Mio alegremente por su hermana

«si, pero también está que mi aldea, la aldea de los Héroes, se haya unido a la Brigada del Caos» dijo Basara frustrado

«lo siento por ti, Yukki y su hermana, esa aldea era apreciada por ustedes, si, ahora la aldea los quiere muertos, para no interrumpir sus planes junto al grupo terrorista, ahora van tras de mi, por los poderes de mi padre en mi interior» dijo Mio

«no importa Mio, yo te protegeré, porque eres mi parte de mi familia, al igual que María, Zest, Yukki y Kurumi» dijo Basara

«pero primero ahi que ir a Kuo, porque a pesar de que Son Goku, lo va a derrotar, yo también tengo ganar de darle su paliza a Raizer, por lo que le hizo a mi amigo Kojou» continúo Basara

«Akatsuki Kojou, el cuarto progenitor, el vampiro más fuerte, no es asi?» dijo Mio

«si ya que mi padre me dijo, que Kojou va a ir a Kuo, a arreglar asuntos con él, después que casi lo mata, sino fuera por nosotros, él ya estaria muerto, seguro que ahora es más fuerte» dijo Basara

«me encantaría conocerlos, tanto a Son Goku como a Kojou» dijo Mio

«entonces quieres ir a Kuo?» pregunto Basara

«¿Se puede?» pregunto Mio

«si, ya que papá se fue a matricular a los 5, en la academia Kuo» dijo Basara

«si que bien, podré ver a mi hermana nuevamente,... espera dijistes 5, entonces eso significa que...» Dijo Mio, deteniendo su alegría, por una de asombro.

«si, Yukki, Kurumi, María, tu y yo, vamos a estar en la Academia Kuo» dijo Basara

«pero y Zest?» pregunto preocupada por Zest. Pero en ese entonces entra Zest, con su traje de maid, junto a las demás.

«no se preocupe Mio-sama, yo también iré con ustedes» dijo Zest alegrando a Mio, que se abrazan entre todas, y eso a Basara las mira feliz, se para y dice lo siguiente: entonces estan listas para ir a Kuo?

Siiiiii!!!! respondieron todas

«entonces hay que alistarnos para el viaje» ordenó Basara a las demás

«vamos Chicas, prepararse para el viaje a Kuo» ** _(«espera un poco hermana, dentro de poco estaremos juntas, y apoyarte junto a mi familia»)_** pensó Mio con respecto a su hermana

 ** _(«Rias, no te preocupes, te voy a devolver el favor, que nos hicistes, te voy a ayudar a Romper ese matrimonio arreglado junto a Son Goku y a la vez vengarme por lo que le hizo Raizer a mi amigo Kojou»)_**

 ** _En la entrada_**

«parece que ya se decidieron» dijo Jin Toujou contento con lo acontecido

«si asi parecer ser, me alegro por ellos y por Basara» dijo una nueva voz de una mujer muy hermosa con el pelo largo y marrón, tiene los pechos incluso mas grandes que Mio, ademas de su excelente cuerpo. en lo general viste una túnica blanca con un sueter verde debajo, una falda y medias largas. Era Chisato Hasegawa, la tia de Basara.

«si, bien por ellos, y tu, te decidiste ir con nosotros?» pregunto Jin

«si, voy con ustedes, aparte que tengo que cumplir con la última voluntad de mi hermana y también hacer una alianza para Michael y su hermana Gabriel, que al parecer se interesó en Son Goku, cuando lo vio desde el cielo.» dijo Chisato

«ajaja..., ese Son Goku, va a atraer muchas mujeres, va a ser igual q mi hijo» dijo divertidamente Jin.

«bueno, entonces te cuelgo para alistar mis cosas y partir junto a ustedes» dijo Chisato

«Si, nos vemos mañana.» se despide Jin

 **En casa de Sirzechs- Inframundo**

Ahora nos encontramos en una de las tantas habitaciones, con Goku y Himari dentro.

«y ya escogieron las piezas, sus respectivas dueñas?, maestro» pregunto Himari

«si ya lo hicieron, las integrantes del clan estan en diferentes dimensiones» respondió Goku a la pregunta

«ah, es por eso que le preguntastes a Cassie, si tenia un artefacto para viajar entre dimensiones sin su ayuda» siguio la conversación Himari

«si, y me dio este anillo que tengo en mi mano» dijo Goku mostrándole el anillo a Himari

«entonces partiremos mañana en busqueda de mis futuras compañeras del clan» dijo Himari

«si, ahora ahi que guardar esto y alistarnos para el viaje para encontrar a las integrantes y también en el camino poder entrenarte» dijo Goku guardando todo para el viaje

«de acuerdo maestro, aprenderé mucho sobre el ki en este Viaje» dijo Himari entusiasta de este viaje

«bueno, a ir a dormir, que mañana empieza el viaje» dijo Goku

«buenas noches, maestro»

«buenas noches, Himari» ** _(Bueno, ahora q estoy en este mundo, y tengo una misión: reunir a mi clan y salvar a Rias Gremory de Raizer Phoenix»)_**

 ** _Buenas a todos, con este capitulo ya compensa los errores de eliminar los dos capítulos, y en el siguiente empieza la saga de Ikkitousen, Senran kagura y Tenjho Tenge._**

 ** _Próximo capítulo: el entrenamiento de Himari, la llegada a La Academia Nanjo y nuevos amigos._**


	7. Regreso al fic

satte satte satte hola como estan, como ustedes saben he estado inactivo, eso es porque, el año pasado, tenia finales, aparte de que tambien se me perdio el celular y tambien asuntos personales, pero ya estoy de regreso. Ahora estoy esceibiendo el sigte. cap. del fic. pero mientras esperan el sigte cap., les dejo una sorpresa, es un video acerca del futuro del fic, esta en mi canal Universe DBS1994, Aqui el link para que lo vean:

https/youtu.be/9AyD22_ziS4


	8. Ikkitousen Parte 1

Satte Satte Satte, hola a todos mis lectores, como han estado, ¡HEEEEEEE REGRESADO! , ya me compré un nuevo celular y he recuperado todo lo que habia guardado ahi, asi q hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo del fic, que es el inicio de la busqueda de las integrantes del clan Saiyayin. Ahora vengo con un Anime News antes de responder los comentarios.

1\. Sobre el anime Ikkitousen, ya se estreno el nuevo anime llamado Ikkitousen: Western Wolves, donde se anunció al staff e imagen promocional de este anime en formato de Ovas, la trama de este anime es la continuación de Ikkitousen: Extravaganza Epoch

2\. Tambien Danmachi tiene nuevo anime llamado Arrow of the Orion, donde presentaron a un nuevo personaje y tambien tiene fecha de estreno, 15 de febrero de 2019.

3\. Con Fairy Tail, ya se estrenó junto con Senran Kagura, sus temporadas, con Fairy Tail, el titulo es Fairy Tail: Final Series, donde continua lo que se quedo la temporada pasada hasta, de seguro, el final del manga, pero yo estoy viendo la primera temporada, desde el episodio 1, ahora estoy terminando la saga Tartaros Y esto se va a componen de varias partes para el fic:

Parte 1: Desde el capitulo 1 hasta la saga de Oración Seis

Parte 2: Saga de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y de los Dragones.

Parte 3 y ultima: Fairy Tail: Final Series-La saga del Imperio Alvarez, esto va estar en la parte de la tercera tempor. de High School DxD o High School DxD Born (que mala fue esa temporada, el estudio de animación, no respeto el trabajo del autor, he hicieron su propia trama y se fue molesto.)

4\. Y con Senran Kagura, el titulo es Senran Kagura: Shinovi Master - Youma Tokyo Hen, donde el protagonismo ( a opinión personal ) es de Yumi, y el co-protagonico es de Asuka. Aqui voy a responder algunas dudas de ustedes si es que voy a meter o no, pues la respuesta es que... Si! Si lo voy a incorporar, ya que la trama de esta temporada me gustó bastante, y tambien las nuevas enemigas de Fubuki, Senkko y Gekko, entonces lo voy a cambiar de Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus a Senran Kagura: Shinovi Master - Youma Tokyo Hen, aunque tiene un poco de Shinovi Versus, es al iniciar el capitulo 7, donde muestra animada la pelea final entre Asuka y Yomi en la ruta de la Academia Hanzou en el juego Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus.

5\. Y volviendo lo de Ikkitousen, quieren que este Chuubou Sonken, la hermanastra de Hakufu, de Ikkitousen: Great Guardians ( Personaje exclusivo solo de anime) y Bachou Mouki de Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor ( Personaje del Manga y anime), si las quieren, esta bien pero estarian en los capitulos de transición o puente hasta llegar a Senran Kagura: Shinovi Master - Youma Tokyo Hen.

6\. Con lo ultimo, Strike The Blood tendra su tercera temporada en formato de Ovas, tendra 10 Ovas!!!, abarcará desde donde quedo la 2da. temporada hasta el volumen 17, así como el final del arco de la "Guerra Santa" y tambien ya esta publicada las fechas de estreno de cada ova:

1\. Ova 1 y 2: el 19 de diciembre 2018-Ya estrenada.

2\. Ova 3 y 4: el 27 de marzo 2019

3\. Ova 5 y 6: el 29 de mayo 2019

4\. Ova 7 y 8: el 24 de julio 2019

5\. Ova 9 y 10: el 25 de septiembre 2019

7\. Lo del opening en mi canal es pensado para el futuro, ya que la ultima temporada de FT, esta en emisión.

Ahora continuamos con la lista de quien deberia ser portadora de Albion, que se agregó un nuevo voto.

-Orphelia Landlufen (Gakusen Toshi Asterisk) - 2 votos

-Eleonora Viltaria (Madan no Ou to Vanadis) - 4 votos

-Aine Chidorigafuchi (Masou Gakuen HxH) - 0 votos

-Emilia Gudenburg (Hundred) - 0 votos

-Tachibana Takae (Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai) - 0 votos

-Ageha Kuki (Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai) - 2 votos

-Koyuki Sakakibara (Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai) - 0 votos

-Moka Akashiya Inner (Rosario Vampire) - 1 voto

-Mikoto Kiba (Triage X) - 0 votos

Recuerden que las votaciones siguen abiertas hasta la aparición del Dragón Emperador Blanco ó Albion, ahora comenzamos a responder los comentarios:

 **ReZero1** : bueno lo de la reviews, a sido error mio por eliminar los 2 "capitulos", si se le puede llamar asi, espero te guste este viaje y la aventura a las 3 dimensiones. Y si, vi el primer capitulo de Senran Kagura: Shinovi Master - Youma Tokyo Hen, me gustó su trama y las 3 antagonistas y la protagonista Yomi de Academia Gessen, me gusto tanto q me olvide de hacer el capitulo del fic.

 **Ragna Bloodedge:** De como manejare las sagas, lo de Ikkitousen y Tenjho Tenge, tengo el anime y el Fic Ikkitousen Z: el guerrero protector de Kenallo25, para guiarme, pero agregandole a las hermanas Natsume de Tenjho Tenge. Lo de Fairy Tail, tengo pensado llegar hasta la saga de Oracion Seis. Lo de Danmachi, voy a usar el Anime, Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka Gaiden: Sword Oratoria, para el fic. Y el de Senran Kagura: Shinovi Master es la continuacion de Ikkitousen.

 **Lucas Damicco:** Es bueno estar en, cass, y respondiendo a tu comentario del cap. anterior, Lo de el manejo de los tres mundos ya lo explique anteriormente, lo de las Super Pieces Mutations, hay una caracteristica q no he puesto en el capitulo donde Himari recibe la Pieza de Reina, pues esta caracteristica se va a hacer presente en esta saga de busqueda, espero te sorprenda.

 **Darwin82:** Si es verdad, hay que estar atento a todo,y respondiendo a tu comentario del cap. anterior, gracias por lo dicho, lo aprecio mucho, eso me estimula ha seguir escribiendo este fic, que tambien ustedes pusieron su granito de arena en esto. Lo de Raizer, va a estar con miedo cuando se enfrente al clan saiyayin, para recuperar la libertad de Rias. Y lo de Senran Kagura, si me gusto y mas su trama.

 **Emanuel Dry:** No te preocupes, si llegastes tarde, gracias es bueno volver.

 **Jared Suarez:** Lo del video, es pensado para más adelante, no ahora, porque esta en emisión, y respondiendo a tu comentario del cap. anterior, Si Goku Xeno es mas fuerte q Goku GT, ya que una vez, vi no sé en donde Goku Xeno viajo al pasado y peleo en forma base contra Goku GT en SSJ4, y le gano. Y sobre Senran Kagura, voy a hacer la 2da. temporada, también va a haber otros fics sobre Senran Kagura, por ejemplo, Dragon Ball Alterno de Kenallo25, donde va a incluir a personajes de Senran Kagura.

 **ZeroExK** : mira el video te va a gustar, es para más adelante, y respondiendo a tu comentario del cap. anterior, Si es verdad, Goku no necesita ayuda, ya que él puede vencerlos a todos, pero Goku no lo sabe, que lo estan ayudando a darle tiempo en tener su nobleza, y que nobleza va a tener, sumado al poder de las Super Pieces Mutations, su poder será abismal, que ni el propio Raizer lo rete en un Rating Game, sino saldria perdiendo, y eso sin contar una nueva caracteristica de las Super Pieces Mutations, que se dará en esta saga del Clan Saiyayin.

 **ELKaiserHNK** : Ya esta tu voto para la chica que portaria a Albion

 **David NormanE8E:** No, nunca he pensado en pasado en cambiarme en Wattpad, es una posibilidad de q lo haga y aparte FF, se ha vuelto muy toxica por las personas toxicas, que muchos fanficteros como Kenallo25, se haya pasado FF a Wattpad, por culpa de los toxicos, y respondiendo a tu comentario del cap. anterior, Si es intro de la saga Raizer, me inventé cuando estaba viendo la Segunda Temporada de Strike The Blood y de Shinmai Maou No Testament y espero te guste esta saga del clan Saiyayin.

 **Blamasu:** Si me he visto la pelicula, y te puedo decir que es una de las mejores en cuanto a trama e historia, en animación, es mejorable, ahhh, se dice que para la continuación de Dragon Ball Super, se va a usar esta animación, y respondiendo a tu comentario del cap. anterior, cuando llegue a la parte de Raizer Phoenix, cuando se enfrente a Goku, ahi dios como voy a disfrutar escribir ese capitulo, donde Raizer va a recibir una humillante derrota, y con respecto al caballero de bronce de Fenix Ikki.

Esta pregunta va para todos ustedes. ¿ustedes quieren que Ikki sea el lider o heredero del clan Phoenix?, respondan en los comentarios.

 **Hetblack:** Si es bueno estar de vuelta y respondiendo a tu comentario del cap. anterior, no te preocupes por el bloqueo de escritor, ya sé como hacer con Senran Kagura: Shinovi Master-Tokyo Youma hen, de como tu has dicho es muy interesante su trama que atrapó desde el primer capitulo, me atrapó tanto q cuando me compré un nuevo celular, no podia escribir este capitulo, porque me olvide de escribirlo por ver Senran Kagura: Shinovi Master-Tokyo Youma Hen.

 **Kasumi Kenshiro:** gracias por tu apoyo

Ahora que terminé con los comentarios vamos por el capitulo de hoy

 **Orden Saga del viaje dimensional**

 **1\. Ikkitousen Temporada 1 y 2, junto a las hermanas Natsume de Tenjho Tenge y Senran Kagura: Shinovi Master-Tokyo Youma hen.**

 **2** **. Fairy Tail** , **desde el comienzo del anime hasta la saga de oración Seis, pero si ustedes desean puedo obviar algunos capitulos para acabar más rapido.**

 **3\. DanMachi,** **el spin-off Danmachi: Sword Oratoria.**

 **4\. Fairy Tail, La saga de los Juegos Mágicos, para el entrenamiento riguroso, y la formación del Fairy Tail C, y de la saga de los dragones ( Por que elegí esta saga?, ya lo veran durante el transcurso del trama del punto 2.**

( _ **Atención: Esta saga de Ikkitousen, está en base al fanfic: Ikkitousen Z: El guerrero protector, del usuario Kenallo25, que dejo Fanfiction, para pasarse a Wattpad, y sus razones ya lo explico en su perfil, todo el crédito de los capitulos de ikkitousen en el fic, va hacia Kenallo25.)**_

Opening oficial del Fic: https/youtu.be/KA8g_A0JDYk

 **Capitulo 7: el entrenamiento de Himari, la llegada a La Academia Nanjo y nuevos amigos-Parte 1**

 _Eran las 6 am., con el amanecer tranquilo y un buen tiempo para entrenar, Goku ya listo para empezar a Himari sobre el Ki, se baño, se secó y se dirigia a su armario para ponerse su dogi tradicional, pero en su armario habia otros trajes, como el uso para entrenar con wiss, el traje del combate contra Ubb y uno nuevo el de Dragon Ball AF._

 _Despues de ponerse su dogi, fue a despertar a Himari pero ella no estaba y se preguntaba donde estaba, de repente alguien toca la puerta._

 _TOC TOC "Maestro esta despierto" -dijo Himari tras la puerta_

 _"si, Himari, ya desperté" -respondio Goku_

 _"De acuerdo, entonces baje al comedor, que Sirzechs-sama lo espera para el desayuno" -dijo Himari para despues bajar hacia el comedor._

 _"Una vez termine de cambiarme, bajo" -dijo a si mismo, para despues terminar de cambiarse y bajó hacia el comedor donde lo esperaba Sirzechs y a su lado Grayfia._

 _"Buenos dias,_ Goku, ¿como has amanecido? -saludo Sirzechs, mientras Grayfia hacia inclinando la cabeza como reverencia

"Amanecí un poco preocupado." -respondio Goku con cara de preocupación

"¿Porqué?" -pregunto Sirzechs

"¿no te acuerdas lo que paso ayer con Himari después de su presentación?"

 **Flashback**

 _ **Despues de la presentación de Himari hicimos el Ritual para que Himari sea del clan Saiyayin, pero no sabiamos lo siguiente.**_

 _ **"Ahhhhh!!!!!!" -grito desesperamente Himari**_

 _ **"Que pasa Himari?!!!" -dijo Rias pregunto asustada por lo acontecido.**_

 _ **"No puedo... no puedo controlar... tanto poder de la pieza... Maestro, por favor, retirela ... Ahhhhhh!!!!!!" -Pidio desperamente Himari.**_

 _ **"Aguanta un poco, Himari, ya lo retiro" -dijo Goku, y asi se procedió a retirar la pieza.**_

 _ **"ha...ha...ha... gracias maestro por retirarlo"...PUMMM -dijo jadeando Himari del cansacio tanto fue el esfuerzo que termino agotada y se desplomó en suelo.**_

 _ **HIMARI!!! -Exclamaron todos de la preocupación que fueron ha auxiliarla.**_

" _ **Himari, estas bien?"-pregunto Rias ayudandole junto a los demas a levantarse**_

 _ **"Si... estoy bien... solo necesito descansar, estoy agotada... ha...ha...ha..." -dijo Himari jadeando nuevamente.**_

 _ **"Que pasó para que Himari esté así?" -preguntó Sirzechs**_

 _ **"Al parecer Himari no pudo controlar todo ese poder de la Super Pieces Mutation, que su cuerpo tenia q rechazarlo" -comento Ajuka, la razón del porque Himari estaba en ese estado**_

 _ **"Ya veo, con que eso era" -dijo Sirzechs.**_

 _ **"Entonces eso significa que no seré su Reina?" -pregunto Himari despues de haberse recuperado del cansancio.**_

 _ **"No dije eso, dije que tu cuerpo no soportaba la gran cantidad de energia, que si seguias así , tu cuerpo hubiera explotado." -dijo Ajuka.**_

 _ **" Queeeeeeeeé!!!!" -exclamaron todos asustados.**_

 _ **"es en serio, si no hubiera pedido que me sacarán la pieza, hubiera muerto explotada" -dijo Himari asombrada por lo dicho**_

 _ **"asi es" -dijo Ajuka afirmandolo**_

 _ **"¿entonces, que debo hacer para soportar esa cantidad de energia?" -pregunto**_ **dudosa Himari**

 **"Es simple, Himari, que hasta tu maestro lo sabe" -dijo Ajuka**

 **"es verdad lo que esta diciendo, Maestro?" -le pregunto a Goku**

 **"si, es verdad, es simple, solo necesitas entrenar la resistencia tu cuerpo para que puedas controlar todo ese poder" -le dio la respuesta Goku para poder resistir ese poder**.

 _ **"esa era la respuesta, entrenar mi cuerpo" -dijo Himar**_ _ **i**_

 _ **"y también la mente" - continuo diciendo Goku**_

 _ **"la mente también ¿porque?" -pregunto Himari**_

 _ **"el cuerpo y la mente deben estar en condicones iguales para que soportes y asimiles todo ese poder y de eso me encargo yo" -dijo Goku**_

 _ **"en serio,Maestro" -dijo sorprendida Himari al igual que los demás**_

 _ **"acaso no dije que eras mi discipula, aparte ser mi mano derecha" dijo Goku recordandole lo dicho a Himari al finalizar su combate.**_

 _ **"si lo dijistes, entonces cuando comienzo" pregunto entusiasma Himari, queriendo ya comenzar.**_

 _ **"mañana temprano, despues del desayuno" dijo Goku acabando con el entusiasmo de Himari.**_

 _ **"Quéeee?!!! mañana, porque no ahora" dijo protestando Himari comicamente**_

 _ **"porque todavia estas agotada por lo de hace rato y porque..." dijo Goku dando la razón, para que después ponga una sonrisa diabolica, que asusta a todos, y decir lo siguiente**_

 _ **" PORQUE MAÑANA TE VOY A DAR UN ENTRENAMIENTO INFERNAL, QUE NI VAS A PODER PARARTE EN UNA SEMANA"**_

 _ **" C-c-creo que voy a morir con este entrenamiento" -se asustó Himari, que hasta le tuvo miedo, que se desmayó del susto**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

"ya recuerdo, nos asustastes a todos, por lo que dijistes como va a ser el entrenamiento" -dijo Sirzechs.

"no haga recordarlo, Sirzechs-sama, que hasta tuve pesadilla" -dijo para si misma Himari con nervios y asustada

"Himari" -dijo Goku

"H-H-Haiii" -se sobresaltó Himari por el llamado

"como estas fisicamente? ¿Te sientes mejor como para hacer el entrenamiento?" pregunto Goku a Himari por su estado fisico.

"si meestro ya estoy mejor, pero..."-respondio Himari, despues ser cortada por Goku.

"excelente, entonces cambiate y ponte un buzo o algo para entrenar, te espero afuera después del desayuno" -termino decir Goku para después empezar a devorar todo el desayuno, que cuando terminó, pidió más y más, tanto así que los sivientes del maou estaban entrando y saliendo de la cocina.

"ahhhh... ya terminé de desayunar... eh! que pasa porque me ven así" -dijo Goku viendo a todos con cara de WTF.

"es que... maestro... usted ... si sabe como darte batalla a la comida" -dijo apenas unas palabras Himari por el asombro que tenia.

"eh, es por mi metabolismo, los saiyayin debemos comer en grandes cantidades para poder pelear" respondió Goku ante las palabras de Himari.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Ya veo" dijo asombrado Himari por lo ya visto.

"entonces, voy a salir a calentar para bajar la comida y a sacar algunis implememtos para tu entrenamiento, mientras te espero" dijo Goku mientras se levantaba para salir afuera.

"ah, sisisisi, entonces voy a cambiarme para entrenar , con su permiso" dijo Himari saliendo de su asombro, haciendo una reverencia para despues salir hacia su habitación para dejar a Sirzechs, Grayfia y los sirvientes.

"Grayfia, hasme acordar que debemos comprar más cosas para la tarde" dijo Sirzechs con asombro.

"si, Sirzechs" dijo Grayfia con asombro.

 **En las afueras de la casa de Sirzechs.**

Goku estaba entrenando lanzando golpes y patadas a gran velocidad moviendose por todos lados, despues de haber sacado los implementos para el entrenamientos.

En ese momento, aparece Himari viendo el calentamiento.

"Owww, que forma de entrenar, sus movimientos son tan rapidos que no puedo verlos" dijo Himari.

"Tatatatata... " Goku siguia dando golpes y patadas hasta que se detuvo.

(Uffff... al parecer ya me estoy acostumbrando más a este cuerpo...) dijo André en su mente, hasta que escucho unos aplausos.

"guau. maestro que manera de dar esos golpes, que no pude verlos, es asombroso, maestro" Himari estaba maravillada por lo ya visto.

"jijijjijij...gracias Himari" dijo Goku arrascandose la cabeza apenado.

"esto... Maestro, como me queda" dijo lindamente Himari vestida con ropa de Gimnasia, medias cortas y zapatillas.

 _ **(ay no Himari se ve linda con ese traje de gimnasio, y más si pone esa cara)**_ "esto... te queda bien, Himari" -lo pensó André para después contestar como Goku.

"Gracias, Maestro, entonces como comenzamos el entrenamiento" -comenzo hablando Himari.

"Primero ponte este caparazón de tortuga en tu espalda y empieza a dar 30 vuelta alrededor de la casa de Sirzechs y despues de termines te voy a enseñar el estilo de pelea de la tortuga y para finalizar te voy a enseñar el como usar el ki" -dijo Goku para despues darle el caparazón, pero una vez lo recibió, el caparazón ...

 **PUMMMMMM...**

El caparazón era tan pesado, que una vez lo recibió, se fue al suelo junto al caparazón.

"Auuuu... como me dolió... porqué el caparazón es tan pesado?" -pregunto Himari despues del golpe contra el suelo.

"Ese caparazón es para ayudarte a tener agilidad, bueno, los primeros dias no podrás moverte, pero una vez te acostumbres al peso, no sentiras que lo llevas puesto, una vez te lo quites sentiras los resultados de este entrenamiento, lo entendistes, empecemos." - comentó Goku a la pregunta hecha por Himari.

Hai! - respondio Himari y asi empezó el entrenamiento de Himari, mientras en el mundo humano, Basara, Kojou y compañia se reencontraron en la Academia Kuoh, donde lo recibiria Rias y Sona con sus respectivas noblezas y contandoles lo ya pasado.

 **Varios dias después**

 **BOOM!!!!**

 **BOOM!!!**

 **SLASHHH!!!!**

 **PUMMMM!!!!**

"impresionante... Himari ha progresado bastante con el entrenamiento" dijo Sirzechs, viendo impresionado.

Si es verdad, al comienzo no le podia seguir los pasos, ahora lo sigue sin ningún problema" Comentó Grayfia, igual de impresionada que su marido.

"eso es gracias al entrenamiento intensivo que le dio Goku a Himari, quien a pesar de lo duro que era el entrenamiento, no se rindió hasta aprender y ahora mirenla como a evolusionado" dijo Cassie orgullosa de lo que Goku hizo con Himari.

 **En la pelea:**

 **PUMM!**

 **PUMM!!**

 **SLASH!!!!**

"Himari si que has aprendido bastante en este tiempo de entrenamiento" dijo Goku orgulloso de lo habia logrado con Himari.

"ah...ah...ah... lo sé he progresado bastante, pero aún no te derroto" dijo Himari cansada con su katana recubierta con ki, sujetado con 2 manos

"eso es, porque he entrenado más tiempo y he ganado experiencia en combate" dijo Goku seriamente

"pero eso no me detendrá!!!" gritó Himari con determinación, que guardó du Katana y se puso en pose de pelea de la tortuga

Entonces... ven y atacaaaa!!!

Entonces Himari se lanza a gran velocidad, preparando un puñetazo que lo detiene con su mano y Goku también golpea pero Himari lo detiene con su antebrazo y asi continuamente

Tatatatatata!!!!

gyatatata!!!!

Tatatatatata!!!!

Tatatatata!!!!

Tatatatatata!!!!

PUMMMM...!!!

GAGH!

En eso Himari le propina un rodillazo en el estomago, que que le hace retorcerse de dolor a Goku y Himari lo manda al cielo con una patada alta y luego desaparece para aparecer detras de él y juntar sus manos en forma de hacha y lo golpea mandando a Goku al suelo, que se estrella contra el suelo.

 **Con Sirzechs y las demás**

"Quéeee!! Himari acaba de derrotar a Goku" dijo Sirzechs anonadado

"no aún no, todavía no lo ha vencido" dijo Cassie tranquila

"porque lo dices?" dijo Grayfia dudosa

"miren y observen" dijo Cassie señalando el lugar donde Goku cayó

 **Vuelta en la pelea**

"ha... ha... ha... lo habre derrotado?, no lo creo, mi maestro no es tan fácil." se dijo así misma Himari.

"aqui viene"

Haaaaaaaaaaa!!

Enpezó a temblar la tierra, y empezaron a levitar los escombros y apareciendo Son Goku en SSJ4 con su ropa rasgada.

"Me lo imaginaba ese golpe, no fue efectivo contra usted, Maestro" dijo Himari sonriendo, ya pudo sentir su ki.

"si es verdad, no me dolió ese golpe, ... bueno terminamos con el final de tu entrenamiento" dijo Goku tronandose el cuello, para despues poner en guardia y elevar su poder.

"De acuerdo...Haaaaaa!!!!!" respondió Himari para despues, poner en pose de pelea y elevar su poder con ki al maximo.

Y nuevamente los dos se lanzan al ataque, intercambiando golpes, hasta que Himari lo golpea, pero lo traspasa como si su imagen estuviera ahi y desaparece.

"Otra vez esa tecnica, esta vez no caeré" dijo Himari para después cerrar sus ojos y estar quieta"

( _"Himari tienes que estar tranquila y serena, encuentra su ki, para eso fue el entrenamiento de meditación") se dijo Himari en su Mente_

 _("ahi estas..."_ )

 _ **PUMMMM...**_ "Queee... detuvo mi ataque con un solo dedo" dijo Himari sorprendidamente aterrada viendo a Goku deteniendo su golpe con un dedo.

"se termino el juego... **PUMMM** " dijo Goku para darle un golpe y dejarla inconsciente. La sujeta para que no caiga, la carga de forma nupcial para descender cerca de un árbol y dejarla recostada ahi.

( _"bien, hecho Himari, me sorprende el avance que has dado durante estos dias, estoy orgulloso de tu progreso") se dijo Goku mentalmente._

"bueno, yo también voy a descansar, hasta que Himari despierte" dijo Goku para echarse al pasto, descansar y quedarse dormido.

 **En la noche**

Esa noche, estaban todos de la vez pasada, cuando Himari recibió la pieza, y es que los demás estaban ocupados.

"bueno, ya es hora de irnos, Maestro" dijo Himari ya terminando de alistar todas las cosas para el viaje.

"Gracias, Himari, por empacar las cosas" agradeció Goku

"no es nada, maestro, además, esto es mi agradecimiento por el entrenamiento" respondio Himari con cortesia, inclinando la cabeza.

"Himari, por favor, no hagas eso y no me llames "Maestro", que me avergüenzas" dijo Goku con verguenza rascandose detras de la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

"Bien, entonces quieres que llame "Goku-kun"" -Himari lo dijo muy coqueta y seductoramente que todas las chicas interesadas en él, se pusieran celosas.

"Eh! pues esto... yo... Ahhhhh~ de acuerdo, mejor llamame "Maestro" _**(es mejor hacer enojar a Rias y peor aún a Cassie, no quiero morir cuando recién empieza mi aventura)**_ " -Lo pensó Goku y dijo lo siguiente para no hacerlas enojar.

"Muchas gracias, Maestro _**( Ufff... que bien que lo acepto, porque aún no estoy acostumbrada a llamarlo por su nombre)**_ " - Lo pensó Himari y dijo lo siguiente para no decir que no estaba acostumbrada a decir su nombre por vergüenza.

"Bueno, creo es hora de irnos, Sirzechs, Rias, y los demás, nos vemos pronto" -se despedia Goku.

"Cuidate Goku, te esperaremos, para que saques a mi hermana de su compromiso y Himari, cuida bien de tu maestro" - se despedió Sirzechs con apretón de manos.

"Eso hare, Sirzechs-sama" -respondio Himari con una sonrisa.

Cuidate Goku-k... Goku-san" se despidió Rias, corrigiendo lo ultimo, para no dejar al descubierto su fanatismo.

"Y igualmente, Rias... Ummmm! Rias ivas a decir algo" dijo Goku algo dudoso por lo dicho por Rias.

"eh!! ...esto, no es nada, nada, Goku-san Jajajaja..." dijo y se rio nerviosamente Rias, para no ser descubierta por la persona que ella admira y le gusta.

"Bueno, no importa, entonces nos vemos Rias, y no te preocupes yo te ayudaré con lo de tu compromiso" dijo Goku despreocupadamente y con eso se fueron a travez del tunél dimensional que habia hecho Goku con el anillo que le dio Cassie

 _ **Uffff... que bueno que no me descubrió, pero una vez termine esto, se va regresar a su lugar de origen"**_ ) -pensó Rias muy triste por lo que va a pasar más adelante una vez terminado este problema.

"que pasa Rias, porque estas triste" dijo su hermano preocupado por su hermana.

"no es nada, hermano, solo pienso que una vez termine esto, ya no voy a volver a ver a Goku-san" -respondió Rias triste.

"Rias, no me digas que tú..." dijo Sirzechs adivinando lo que Rias pensaba.

"De que estoy enamorada de él, pues estas en lo cierto" dijo Rias completando lo dicho por Sirzechs.

"Desde cuando?" -preguntó Sirzechs.

Desde que lo ví por 1era. vez, ya que soy una gran fan de él y sus aventuras, pero también por su gentileza, genuidad y su fuerza junto a su motivación de continuar ante la adversidad" dijo Rias con melancolia.

"Entonces, hice un buen trabajo en encontrarlo" -respondio su hermano

"Si, gracias por traerlo, hermano" -agradeció Rias desde el fondo de su corazón.

"Pero ahora, que me has dicho todo, parece que cometí...un error... un error garrafal" -dijo Sirzechs cabizbajo sentado en un rincon, haciendo circulos en el suelo.

"hermano, estas bien?... dices un error garrafal y cual es ese error?" -Rias se acerca a su hermano preocupada por su hermano.

"ahora que es lider de un clan, él tendrá la obligación de tener tantas mujeres que él quiera." - dijo Sirzechs explicando lo que va a suceder.

"eso significa que si quiero estar con él, tendre que compartirlo, al igual que las demás " -Rias complemento lo dicho por Sirzechs.

"Siiiii?" dijo Sizechs dudoso, viendo a Rias que estaba con una aura oscura a punto de estallar pero después desaparecio.

"~~~ahhhh esta bien, lo voy a compartir" dijo Rias rendida, lo que ya estaba hecho.

 **En el túnel dimensional**

 _ **Aaaachuuuuuu!**_

"esta bien, maestro" -Himari pregunto preocupada por Goku y dandole un pañuelo para limpiarse.

"si estoy bien, solo es un estornudo. _ **(porque siento que alguien esta hablando de mi)"**_ -goku contestaba, mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

"gracias por el pañuelo"- goku se lo regresaba

"de nada, y una pregunta maestro, ¿hacia donde nos dirigimos?" pregunto Himari

"Nos vamos a una dimensión que es igual a la que estuvimos, pero con la diferencia que hay peleadores y ninjas que utilizan 2 tipos de energia, El ki y la magia, respectivamente, claro está." -Goku respondio.

"El ki y la magia, existe tal lugar?." -pregunto Himari, pensando que dos tipos de energia existieran en un solo lugar, que es algo ilógico.

"Bueno, lo lógico es que exista una sola energia en ese lugar, pero esto es fanfiction, significa que aqui cualquier cosa puede suceder, ¿verdad, lectores?" -dijo Goku mirando hacia los lectores, y así rompiendo la cuarta pared.

"eh? Maestro con quien estas hablando? Pregunto Himari dudosa de su actitud de su maestro.

"Bueno... no me hagas caso, y continuemos nuestro camino jijijiji..." Rió Goku nerviosamente.

"...esto?... de acuerdo _ **" (¿que le pasa a mi maestro?. Bueno no importa, lo bueno es que voy a comenzar una nueva aventura, espero aprender mucho en este viaje.)**_ \- Y con eso dicho, se dirijieron su siguiente destino, La región de Kanto

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Bueno perdón por la demora, el motivo es que ahora estoy ocupado ya que estoy alistando todo para mi graduación de la universidad, ya que este es el último año, y quiero terminarlo de gran manera, y puede que no vaya a actualizarlo tan seguido, hasta abril, pero voy a tratar de hacerlo más seguido.**

 **Entonces, con eso dicho, ya hice la primera parte del capitulo que da el inicio de la saga, también estoy editando un video para el opening de ikkitousen, Tenjou Tenge y Senran Kagura, que pronto estará en mi canal.**

 **Se despide UniverseDBS1994, hasta la proxima actualización.** **Adiós**.


	9. Ikkitousen Parte 2

Satte Satte Satte, hola a todos mis lectores, como han estado,ha pasado 700 años desde la ultima actualización, y disculpen si he demorado, la razón es la universidad, ustedes saben es el ultimo año, y no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir el capitulo, y con el poco tiempo que tenia, avanzaba con el capitulo, bueno dejando lo personal, tengo algunas noticias que decirles, tengo pensado dejar FanFiction, y ustedes se preguntaran porque?, es que me voy a trasladar de FanFiction a Wattpad, la razón es simple y ustedes lo saben, es porque Wattpad, me ofrece dinamica a mi historia, asi que me cree una cuenta en Wattpad, y subí esta historia a Wattpad con algunos ligeros cambios, ya lo verán cuando lo lean, y si quieren verlo mi perfil es el mismo que este: UniverseDBS1994 y despues de leerlo, les formulo esta pregunta a ustedes lectores:

 **¿quiere que siga en FanFiction como hasta o me voy a Wattpad para mejorar el fic?**

Dejen sus respuestas en la review.

Entonces empecemos con los comentarios:

 **Kenallo25** : Hola amigo, como estas, te digo que a mi tampoco me gusta rias del anime, por su personalidad, pero en este fic, voy a cambiarla, a como nosotros hubieramos que Rias fuera, y amigo me gustaria que usara tu fic "Ikkitousen Z" para mi fic, eso si, el credito te lo doy a ti, ya que tu eres de lo que me inspiro hacer este fic.

 **Lucas Damicco:** Lo de Rias ya lo dije, y si van a ver muchas aventuras en este fic ya veras lo que tengo preparado para más adelante y si todas deben entrenar para que puedan soportar las super piezas mutadas.

 **Jared Suarez:** el entrenamiento no va ser facil, en este capitulo ya lo veras y lo de Fubuki, si la voy incluir, ella esta en el opening que he creado, esta en mi canal, se llama HighSchool DxD: Una nueva historia- Opening Oficial.

 **Kratos War:** la dimensión de Ikkitousen, va a ser algo parecido a Ikkitousen Z: El guerrero protector, con algunos cambios cuando leas este capitulo, lo veras.

 **Darwin** : A mi tambien me gusto la idea, tanto asi que tengo varias para las posteriores temporadas, claro si es que este fic se hace popular.

 **Blamasu** : La nueva temporada dejo un final abierto, y aqui termina Ikkitousen en el manga, te preguntaras porque?, la razón es por el cambio de revistas del manga, pero no te preocupes continua el manga con el nombre de "Shin Ikkitousen", y es la continuación de la ultima ova de ikkitousen pero en manga. Espero te guste la información que te estoy dando.

 **David NormanE8E** : será interesante ver como entrenaran las integrantes del clan y eso sera cuando esten todas reunidas.

 **ZeroExk** : Que gran nobleza sera, solo imaginate las sagas que saldran con los animes que estan en este fic, solo eso te digo.

 **Kasumi Kenshiro** : te respondo igual que a Kratos War

 **Emmanuel dry:** gracias amigo por tus palabras, aunque hay otro fic de senran kagura que utiliza a Broly Canon como protagonista.

 **ELKaiserHNK** : si es muy dificil tener tiempo para escribir mi fic, por eso me he demorado tiempo en subirlo.

 **SantoryuSekai** : que te gustaria a ti?, ¿que se le reduzca el poder a los personajes de Saint Seiya y goku los derrote facilmente, o que sea un reto para él, que hasta tenga la ayuda de sus amigos y se desarrolle como personaje? ¿tu que me dices?, te doy un ejemplo, la saga de Moro en dragon ball super (Manga).

Con todo dicho, empecemos con la 2da. parte del capitulo.

 **Opening:** https/dai.ly/x766vp5

 **Capitulo 7: el entrenamiento de Himari, la llegada a La Academia Nanjo y nuevos amigos-Parte 2**

 **(Aviso: Esta parte de Ikkitousen esta inspirado en el Fic Ikkitousen Z: El guerrero protector de Kenallo25, todos los créditos de este fic, va hacia él.)**

En el capitulo anterior, nos hemos quedado, que Goku y Himari estaban empezando una nueva aventura para la creación del clan Saiyayin.

"Mire, maestro, al parecer estamos a punto de llegar" -avisó Himari señalando la salida, que es una abertura dimensional.

"si ya lo veo, entonces….. vamos" -así es como empezará una nueva aventura

 **REGIÓN DE KANTO, EN LA NOCHE.**

 **"La nación de guerra donde los estudiantes se manchan de sangre y se rompen los huesos los unos a los otros, la región de Kanto."**

 **"Ahí las más famosas escuelas luchan entre sí para hacerse con la victoria y así poder conquistar el mundo. Las 7 escuelas más famosas: El instituto Rakuyou, El instituto Nanyo, la academia Kyoshou, el instituto Youshuu, la academia Yoshuu, la academia Seito y el instituto Ryoushuu."**

 **"Son personas muy poderosas que han heredado sus destinos desde hace 1.800 años."**

 **"La gente los llama Toushi (Guerreros)".**

 **"Pero también hay otras personas poderosas, son quienes trabajan en las sombras."**

 **"Donde hay luz también hay sombra".**

 **"Esta es la historia de las chicas Shinobi"**

Una vez salimos del portal, vimos una gran ciudad

"Guauuu…. Que bonita ciudad, ¿en donde estamos, maestro? -pregunto Himari a Goku.

"según el anillo, dice que estamos en la región de Kanto, Japón." -contestó Goku.

"¡¿qué?!, acaso no hemos viajado a otra dimensión?" -preguntó sorprendida Himari, porque por lo que veia todo era igual que antes.

"si, si hemos viajado a otra dimensión, entonces, te pregunto algo puedes sentir el ki de Sirzechs y de los demás" -pregunto Goku, para que Himari se diera cuenta que estaban en otra dimensión.

"Hmmm……. Ah! Es verdad, no siento el ki de Sirzechs-sama y de los demás, pero en cambio siento presencias muy poderosas en los alrededores." -Comentó Himari hasta que………

"¡Maestro, hay un ki que está disminuyendo, hay que ayudarlo!" -Himari alertó a Goku.

"si, yo también lo siento, y junto a él, hay otras 2 presencias y una de ellas es maligna, vamos Himari"-dijo goku seriamente.

"De acuerdo"- y con la respuesta de Himari, partieron hasta el lugar.

 **MINUTOS ANTES DE LA LLEGADA DE GOKU Y HIMARI**

"Eso es todo. Apenas hice nada" - dijo un tipo alto de casi dos metros de alto, cuerpo musculoso, piel morena, ojos negros, cabello negro tomado con una cinta blanca en su cabeza notando sus puntas, una especie de arete en forma de coma color gris, vestido traje de escuela consiste en una camisa manga corta color blanco y un suéter color beige sin manga y su corbata color magenta, pantalón de escuela color negro y zapatos, se enfrentó con unos tipos de otra academia pero no fueron rivales para el grandote, los tres tipos cayeron fuera de combate, pero el grandote dijo:

-"Algo es diferente, pero, ¿Qué es diferente?"- quedó muy pensativo.

-"La patada de esa chica que me dio es la de un principiante, pero…" iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido por un patadón en el rostro que lo mandó a volar y chocó con una reja del parque en la noche, el tipo cayó al suelo, le salió sangre en la comisura de la boca y un ojo hinchado, el tipo miró al causante y dijo:

-"Ryoumou"- la mencionada causante de dejar herido al grandote era nada menos que una mujer, si, una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, una mujer muy pero muy atractiva, la chica tiene cabello corto hasta la mitad de su cuello color azul, piel clara, ojos verdes y un parche blanco puesto en uno de sus ojos, teniendo una correa en su cuello, vestido con traje de sirvienta color azul y un delantal de color Blanco con falda suelta hasta sus muslo notando sus bragas de color Blanca, lleva guantes de color azul y zapatos café de escuela.

-"Un simple masoquista"- dijo la chica sonriendo de forma sádica que digamos y lengüeteo un dedo después de decir esas palabras, -"Eso es lo que eres"- terminó de decir con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa.

-"¿A qué venía eso?"- preguntó un herido hombre grande llamado Gakushuu a la chica llamada Ryoumou, ella con la misma sonrisa, responde:

-"¿por qué uno de los cuatros devas está asustado?"- pero ella continuó y dijo:

-"No sé nada eso del conquistador supremo, pero….."- no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por el hombre grande moreno

-"¿Fue Saji?"- dijo Gakushuu, la peli azul miró al hombre sin decir nada con una sonrisa de querer hacer daño.

-"No importa quién me lo dijera, Solo sé que si una persona le tiene miedo a un nombre, no puede seguir siendo uno de los cuatros devas"- reveló una Ryomou mirando fijamente a Gakushuu y en cualquier momento iba a empezar con su tortura, pero Gakushuu se puso de pie y lanzó un puñetazo a la chica y ésta lo interceptó con una técnica de todo vale que consiste en una llave en que estira el brazo del oponente y con los pies evita que el oponente use su otra mano así dejando inmovilizado al tipo grande.

-"¿tú también?"- preguntó Gakushuu a la chica, -"¿Nani?"- dijo la peli azul con un parche en el ojo, -¿Tú también le tienes miedo?"- continuó diciendo –"¿de la aparición del conquistador supremo?"- terminó de preguntar Gakushuu al Ryomou, la chica se rió y dijo:

-"Jeh, Yo soy diferente a ti"- terminó de decir la chica de forma maniática y al finalizar sus palabras, le rompió el brazo al pobre grandulón y el hombre gritó de dolor al tomar su brazo dislocado pero no pensó en el dolor y con su brazo bueno, lanzó un puñetazo a la chica que ésta última lo interceptó colocando una esposa de policía en cada brazo y la chica de un salto hizo cruzar los brazos y con sus dos pies en la nuca del hombre grande, lo empezó a asfixiar.

-"¡Vaya!, te estás ahogando tú mismo"- exclamó la peli azul de forma sádica, -"¿verdad que sienta bien?, es uno de los placeres más delicados"- lo dijo humedeciendo sus labios de forma excitante, -"Creo que voy a correrme"- terminó de decir la chica del parche en el ojo de forma más excitante todavía.

-"Ry….Ryomou"- dijo Gakushuu apenas ya que está siendo afixiada por la chica mencionada, -"Eres muy fuerte, no hay duda…. Pero tus ataques no me hacen sentir el mismo terror que los de Hakufu Sonsaku"- exclamó el tipo tratando de zafarse de la llave humana de Ryoumou.

-"¡Deja de hablar, Cobarde!"- exclamó Ryomou con la sonrisa sádica al pelear riéndose y le dislocó el hombro a Gakushuu que este último hizo un grito de dolor, pero ella mientras estaba haciendo daño al grandulón vemos a un tipo peli castaño con físico normal tomando un refresco como si nada mientras que Gakushuu gritaba de dolor.

 **CON GOKU Y HIMARI, EN LAS CERCANIAS DEL LUGAR**

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaba Gakushuu de Dolor.

"Maestro, es en ese lugar" -dijo Himari apuntando hacia el lugar de lucha.

"Si, por ahí esta la presencia maligna" -dijo Goku apuntando hacia otro lado, hacia un tipo peli castaño con físico normal tomando un refresco como si nada.

"De acuerdo, Himari, tú ve con ese tipo, mientras yo detengo la pelea". -comentó Goku, para despues, Himari asienta, y cada uno ir por su lado, cumpliendo su rol asignado.

 **CON GOKU**

Goku seguía volando hacia el lugar, hasta llegar pero ya era tarde, porque al llegar, habia escuchado un grito, cuando voltea ver, vio a un hombre tendido en el suelo y una chica con traje de sirvienta mirándolo fijamente, el saiyajin se puso serio y se dijo mentalmente:

 ** _(Maldición, llegue tarde)_** –Goku se lamentaba así mismo por llegar tarde.

 ** _(Quien es este tipo y como es que llegó volando)_** – se preguntaba mentalmente Ryomou y Saji, quienes estaban estupeactos de la entrada de Goku, quien estaba viendo el cuerpo caido de Gakushuu para que después fijara una mirada seria hacia la chica y le dijo:

-"¿Qué le hiciste?"- la chica se estremeció ante la mirada seria del tipo que llego volando, sin saber por qué.

-"Eso no te incumbe"- dijo la chica peliazul, pero al verlo detenidamente.

 ** _("Es muy Guapo, lástima que debo matarlo para que no me meta en problemas")_** \- pensó la chica y sin más, atacó al saiyajin que éste se puso en posición de combate, la chica iba a lanzar un derechazo en el rostro de Gokú que éste lo esquivó como si nada para después la chica lanzara una patada en el abdomen del saiyajin que éste último con un salto majestuoso, esquivó la patada de la chica como si nada quedando detrás de ella.

-"Muy lenta"- dijo el saiyajin de forma arrogante que hizo enojar a la peliazul que ella se dio media vuelta y con una patada voladora hacia el desconocido que pensó que lo golpeó, pero ella se dio cuenta que era un espejismo, ella se puso en pose de pelea porque había desaparecido, ella empezó a dar vueltas mientras que el saiyajin estaba detrás de ella siguiendo el paso para que no la viera, el chico peli castaño llamado Saji no podía creer lo que está viendo, ese chico está jugando con una de las cuatros devas de la academia Nanyo, él exclamó:

-"Detrás de ti"- La chica hizo caso y miró que está de frente con el saiyajin, al ver la cercanía de él, quedó muy sonrojada, pero dejó eso de lado y usó una estrategia para vencerlo, ella usó su arma femenina, abrazó al saiyajin y de repente, el sendo beso en los labios con lengua, si, Shimei Ryomou es la primera chica de esta dimensión y en toda la historia del Fic con esta serie, besó al saiyajin al estilo francés, causando un gemido por parte de la chica y Gokú siendo Gokú quedó muy sorprendido y con la guardia baja, "Vaya, ella me besó y no lo vi venir, pero se siente bien, espero que Himari no me haya visto besarla" pensó el saiyajin pero lo que se dio cuenta, es que ella lo usó como método de distracción, la chica vestido de cosplay de sirvienta se dio cuenta de eso tomó el brazo del saiyajin y usó la misma llave inmovilizadora que se usó, ella con una sonrisa maniática, dijo:

-"Los hombres son todos iguales"- y cuando estuvo dispuesto a romper el brazo del saiyajin, Gokú usó su fuerza bruta para ponerlo en forma de escuadra y estar frente a la chica peliazul que está en shock al ver que el chico de cabellos de puntas se puso frente a frente mientras usaba esa llave.

-"Veo que esa estrategia en muy eficiente, pero te falta años de entrenamientos para dejarme inmovilizado"- dijo el saiyajin de forma seria mientras que Ryoumou trataba de estirar el brazo pero no podía, era como si trataba de doblar el metal más duro de la Tierra, ella frustrada, dijo:

-"¿Quién eres?"-

-"Son Gokú, pero dime Gokú, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- el saiyajin preguntó como si nada le hubiese pasado, para el saiyajin, la chica pesa menos que un paquete de palomitas de maíz, la chica más sorprendida ante eso al igual que el chico que está mirando todo, "Está jugando con Ryoumou y más encima está conversando como si nada, ¿Quién es él?" pensó Saji en shock.

-"S….Shimei Ryomou"- dijo la chica aun en shock.

-"Bonito nombre"- el saiyajin respondió como si nada, -"Pero terminaré la pelea"- terminó de decir y con sus manos la dio vuelta, para después arrojarla hacia el cielo dejando a la chica peor, ella cerró sus ojos para caer, pero fue interceptados por el saiyajin tomándola al estilo nupcial, ella abrió sus ojos y sintió una calidez al sentir sus duros brazos tomándola como una princesa, él con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"¿estás bien?"- a lo que la chica sonrojada como un tomate, dijo:

-"Si…"-

-"Me alegro, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?"- preguntó Gokú y la chica asintió, el saiyajin la bajó delicadamente soltando su agarre para decepción de la chica para voltear a ver a Himari con cara de pocos amigos, trayendo a Saji inconsciente.

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO, CON HIMARI.**

"Detrás de ti" -gritó Saji para advertirle a Ryomou.

"Maldición, quién es este tipo, que esta derrotando de una manera humillante" – se dijo molesto Saji de como Goku esta venciéndola fácilmente a Ryomou.

"El que esta venciendo a esa chica, es mi maestro" -se escuchó hablar una voz.

"Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? Muestrate" -dijo Saji sorprendido por la voz.

Y en ese momento, sale Himari entre los arboles.

"ohh.., pero que tenemos aquí, a una belleza de mujer" – empezó a hablar el mujeriego de Saji, seduciendo a Himari.

"que hace aquí, una mujer como tú, en este sitio, y como es eso que él es tu maestro, en cambio, yo te puedo enseñar otra cosas" -continuo hablando Saji, de forma seductora tratando de persuadirla para despues tocar sus pecho, pero cuando Saji estaba a punto de hacerlo, Himari desaperece dejando una imagen residual, que fue traspazado por Saji, para despues aparecer enfrente de Saji y darle una golpe en el abdomen.

"gah!.., mierda eso dolió, maldita perra, ya veras, toma esto" -Saji iba a golpearla, pero es detenida por una mano, después volvia a golpearla con la otra mano, pero nuevamente es detenida, una vez Himari sujeto las dos manos, le dio una rodilla en el abdomen fuertemente, que se torcia de dolor.

"Si vas a hacerme esas cosas, es mejor que lo pienses dos veces antes de hacerlo" -dijo Himari viendo a Saji en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

("Maldición, quién es esta chica?, es muy fuerte, mierda el dolor no se va, y me ha dejado sin aire)-pensó Saji en el suelo tendido de dolor.

"Ahora, respóndeme, tú fuiste quién mando a la chica a atacar al grandulón?" pregunto Himari mirando a Saji.

"Como….sabes….. que…..fui….. yo…." -habló con dificultad Saji viendo a Himari a la cara.

"por tu energia que emanas" -dijo Himari seriamente.

"Aja….ajaja…. Ajajajja…. Ya veo… tu no eres una persona ordinaria, eres muy distinta de los demás." -Saji se empezaba a reir mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

"Que?!, reciente te das cuenta que no soy normal." Dijo Himari asombrada que Saji recien se dio cuenta que no era normal.

"Aja…... jajajaja…. Lo sabia, eres un monstruo" -le dijo Saji a Himari, lo que realmente la enojó

"CALLATE MALDITA BASURA"…. POW….- Y con ese golpe lo mandó a callar hasta la inconsciencia.

HMP… idiota, solo con esa palabra que dijistes, te mataria pero no vales la pena hacerlo. Bueno, mejor regreso con el maestro…. Eh?" -Himari al voltear queda atónica con lo que estaba viendo.

 **("Esa perra, como se atreve a besar a MI MAESTRO")** \- pensó Himari viendo la escena donde Ryomou besa a Goku en la boca y despues…..

"Eh…… que me pasa, porque reaccioné de esta manera, que seŕá?" dijo Himari estrañada por su comportamiento tocandose el pecho.

"mejor regreso con el maestro y mejor traigo a esta basura conmigo" – y con lo dicho por Himari, fue con Goku trayendo a Saji Inconsciente.

 **Con Goku**

Himari habia regresado y le habia contado todo lo que habia pasado con ella y Saji.

"Así que con que esta basura te habia insultado" -dijo Goku con desagrado viendo a Saji.

"Ey, Ryo-chan, toma y llévatelo, cuando despierte, dile eso, que si vuelve a hacer esto, no dudaré en romper sus huesos, si vuelve a insultarla a ella¿queda claro, Ryo-chan?"- la peli azul al ver la seriedad del saiyajin, asintió y recibió el cuerpo inconsciente del tipo y se fue dándole una última mirada al saiyajin mientras ayudaba al grandulón.

(Saji, acaso esa chica es tan fuerte que te dejo en ese estado)- pensó Ryomou viendo como quedo Saji.

Una vez que pasó todo y la chica se fue con el tipo que mandó a lastimar a Gakushuu, Gokú mandó a Himari a sacar una pequeña bolsa marrón donde había 7 semillas del ermitaño en la bolsa, él y Himari ayudaron al tipo, Goku dijo:

-"Come amigo te sanará tus heridas"- Gakushuu dudó un poco, pero decidió hacer lo que el tipo dijo y se lo comió, masticó, tragó y paso justo lo que dijo el saiyajin, sanó completamente y sus huesos restaurados, su rostro como si nada le hubiese pasado, como también sintió su barriga llena como si comiera toda una heladería para él solo, se puso de pie, miró al hombre que le dio esas semillas milagrosas, dijo:

-"Gracias, ¿Cómo….."- no alcanzó a terminar ya que fue interrumpido por el saiyajin y dijo:

-"Son semillas de mi mundo que sanan heridas, incluso cuando estás a punto de morir pero no para sanar enfermedades"- el tipo grande asintió y con una media sonrisa, dijo:

-"Ah, disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es Gakushuu"- extendió su mano en señal de saludo y el saiyajin correspondió dicho gesto y dijo:

-"Me llamo Son Gokú, pero dime Gokú y ella es Himari" Gakushuu solo sonrió mirando al saiyajin y a Himari feliz.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlos, pero por lo que veo que estan de viaje, ¿no?" dijo mirando el equipaje que llvaban.

"si…. Estamos de viaje….. Esto…… No es así, Himari. ijij….. ijijijijijiji…. -dijo Goku nervioso por lo dicho por Gakushuu.

"Si, eso es, de viaje…. Ajajajaja…." -Himari dijo nerviosamente, pensando que no los descubriera.

Si… como si fuera a creer eso, por como Goku peleó con Ryomou y también Himari trajo a Saji, ustedes no son personas ordinarias" conmento Gakushuu, dejando al descubierto sus identidades.

"Ajaja….ha~……Al parecer nos descubristes" -dijo Goku que dijo de reir, para ponerse serio al igual que Himari.

"Quienes son ustedes?" -pregunto con duda Gakushuu

"Está bien te lo contaremos todo" -comento Goku seriamente.

"esta bien, entonces vamos a mi casa, ahí me contarán todo" -dijo Gakushuu seriamente ya que al parecer lo que iba a contar era de suma importancia.

MOMENTOS DESPUES, CASA DE GAKUSHUU

Al llegar a la casa de Gakushuu, Goku le dijo a Himari que sirviera café a los 3, por que esto iba para largo.

Y asi fue Goku comenzó a contar toda su historia, hasta la Invocación de Sirzechs, su pelea con Himari, la entrega de las pieza para su clan.

"¿Pieza para tu clan?" -preguntó Gakushuu dudosamente.

"Si, Himari podrias traer la caja con las piezas" ordenó Goku a Himari

"Si, maestro, como usted ordene" – obedeció Himari, pero Gakushuu estaba con dudas sobre como se dirigia a Goku como "Maestro"

"Oye, Goku como es que Himari te llama "Maestro"?"- preguntó Gakushuu con cara dudosa.

"Bueno, es porque en verdad, lo soy, soy el maestro de Himari, le enseño artes marciales" -res pondió Goku dejando a Gakushuu con cara de WTF.

"Que….acabas ...de…. Decir?" – dijo Gakushuu sorprendido que no podia hablar del asombro.

"Que él me enseña artes marciales." – repetió Himari, quién habia llegado con una caja oscura.

"Gracias, Himari." -Goku agradeció cuando Himari le entregó la caja.

"Gakushuu, escucha con atención, en esta caja, esta la razón del porque estamos aquí" – Y en ese momento, Goku abre la caja y se veía una luz cegadora, que cuando fue desapareciendo, Gakushuu abría los ojos poco a poco, hasta que se asombraba es porqué podía sentir una energia muy poderosas proveniente de las piezas.

"que es esto, porque las piezas de ajedrez, emite una energía de tal magnitud" – hablaba sorprendido Gakushuu.

"Gakushu, la razón de esto es porque tengo una misión que cumplir, en dimensión que estoy, pero para esto, necesito tener un clan para proteger a una persona que aprecio mucho, porque esa persona esta en peligro en este momento" – Goku comentaba seriamente del asunto.

"Si, gracias por decirlo, pero porque esas piezas emite ese ki, que me da escalofrios?" – Gakushuu agradeció y volvió a preguntar.

"Eso es porque las piezas tiene una parte de mi ki". -contestó Goku a la pregunta.

"Eso quiere decir, que tú tienes ese nivel de ki?" se formuló la pregunta Gakushuu.

"No, solo he mostrado una minima parte de ella" -contesto Goku

"Con razón, Ryomou no pudo derrotarte, entonces estas aquí, porque necesitas encontrar a esas personas, pero ¿Cómo los encontraras?" -dijo Gakushuu su conclusión y formulando otra pregunta.

"De eso no te preocupes, las mismas piezas, los encontrarán" -volvió a responder Goku.

"Eso quiere decir…" -Gakushuu iba a decir pero interrumpido por Goku.

"…..que mis piezas tienen la capacidad de encontrar a su propio dueño" -completó Goku, la frase de Gakushuu.

"Es increible…" – Gakushuu quedó asombrado por la habilidad de las piezas.

"Bueno, todo dicho, es hora de irnos…" – Goku ya se preparaba para irse, hasta que Gakushuu los detuvo.

"Esperen chicos, tengo una propuesta para ustedes…" – dijo Gakushuu de una manera tranquilo.

"¿y cual sería tu propuesta? – dijo Goku expectante, al igual que Himari, esperaban la respuesta de Gakushuu.

¿No les gustaria asistir a la academia Nanyo? – Lanzo Gakushuu, la gran pregunta.

Una academia?, ¿Qué es eso, se come?"- preguntó Goku al no saber lo que es una escuela a lo que grandulón de pelos parados quedó un poco extrañado, y Himari intervino para ayudar a Goku, de lo que es una academia.

"No, maestro. Una academia es un lugar, donde se aprende todo tipo de cosas" – Dijo Himari ayudando a Goku.

"Y también para que aprendas algo de educación" -continuó Himari.

"Bueno, a mi no me gustan esas cosas y…. " dijo Goku rechazando la oferta pero Gakushuu, lo detuvo.

"Espera, Goku, no me dejastes terminar, pero la academia no solo es estudiar también nos reunimos para pelear"- Gakushuu le explicó acerca de los reinos y el destino que cumplen con sus respectivas magatama que es una especie de aretes que le mostró, Gokú y Himari no entendian de lo que le decía Gakushuu.

"No entendimos nada, solo entendimos que "es un lugar donde nos reunimos a pelear"" -dijo Goku solo se limitó a suspirar, él dijo:

"Es también el lugar donde puede aprender Himari a pelear y también donde puedes encontrar a las personas que buscas para tu clan" - dijo Gakushuu

"Es verdad, puede que encontremos a esas personas en esa academia" -dijo Himari pensando en porque las piezas les trajo aqui.

"tienes razón, entonces aceptamos ir a esa academia" -dijo Goku aceptando la oferta.

"Bueno, ahora regreso, tengo el uniforme perfecto para Goku, lo siento, Himari, pero llegando a la academia te acompañaremos a conseguir uno" -dijo Gakushuu disculpandose con Himari.

"No te preocupes, mas bien, gracias por preocuparte" -agradeció Himari, la ayuda de Gakushuu y en ese momento al saiyajin le rugió el estómago, Gakushuu se puso en alerta y dijo:

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- Gokú solo se rió de la vergüenza y dijo:

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJ, me estoy muriendo de hambre"- eso dejó con una gota de sudor en el hombre serio llamado Gakushuu y a Himari.

"Ay, maestro, usted nunca cambia" -se apenaba Himari de manera cómica.

Ay, Goku, como agradecimiento de haberme salvado, podrian quedarse a comer y a quedarse hospedados en mi casa, son bienvenidos" -dijo Gakushuu finalizando la conversación

"gracias, Gakushuu" agradecieron los 2.

Y así continuaba el resto del tiempo, Himari ayudó a cocinar la comida, conociendose cada uno y conversando hasta ir a dormir, y continuar mañana, un nuevo dia.

 **Bueno con esto, termina el capitulo de hoy, les gustó el capitulo, si le gustó, dejen sus comentarios, junto a la respuesta a la pregunta que les he dejado antes de iniciar el capitulo.** **Con esto se despide UniverseDBS1994, hasta la proxima actualización.**


	10. las 3 peones

Satte, satte, satte. Hola como estan?, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo del fic pero primero a responder comentarios:

 **Jared Suarez:** que bueno que te gustó este comienzo de ikkitousen, pero tambien hay que darle credito a Kenallo25 y su fic Ikkitousen Z: un guerrero protector, de la cual me inspire para hacer el fic y lo de Fubuki, es un gran personaje que tiene que estar en el fic, al igual que Senko y Gekko.

 **Lucas Damicco:** si que Saji se lo merecia, en este capitulo, va a ver 2da. Vez.

 **Kratos War:** en este capitulo, va a ver como va a ser el encuentro con Hakufu y las hermanas Natsume, como van a reaccionar las piezas ante ellas, espero te guste.

 **ZeroExK:** gracias por la sugerencias, que esta historia esta tambien en Wattpad, pero con ligeros cambios, si puedes pasate por ahí y dame tu opinion de ello.

 **Darwin82** : sigo activo, solo que la universidad, te absorbe tiempo, que tenga que escribir de poco en poco.

 **Blamasu:** si, shin ikkitousen tiene su propio fandub de manga, que estoy leyendo ahora y lo de Ryomou y su atracción se confirma en este capitulo, espero te guste.

 **ElKaiserHNK** : Lo de hacer las 2 opciones, ya esta, esta historia esta en Wattpad, miralo y dime que opinas.

 **David NormanE8E:** en este capitulo, lo sabrás.

 **Emanuel dry:** Saji la subestimó y mira como lo dejo, como estropajo y lo de wattpad, miralo y dime tu opinion de ello.

 **Logan59X** : Un nuevo lector, bueno bienvenido, aquí podras aportar ideas, dar comentarios, hacer criticas de los capitulos para mejorar, y lo de Fubuki, ya lo mencioné anteriormente.

Bueno, ya terminado esto, comencemos con el capitulo.

 **(Aviso: Esta parte de Ikkitousen esta inspirado en el Fic Ikkitousen Z: El guerrero protector de Kenallo25, todos los créditos de este fic, va hacia él.)**

 **Capitulo 8: El 1er. Dia de escuela y las 3 peones: S. Hakufu y las hermanas Natsume**

Al dia siguiente

 **EN CASA DE GAKUSHUU**

Goku y Gakushuu se estaban levantando temprano, cambiandose y alistando para ir a la Academia, y en eso tocan la puerta.

"TOC TOC…"

"Maestro, Gakushuu, el desayuno está servido" -dijo Himari quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta con su kimono puesto.

"De acuerdo, Himari, terminando de cambiarnos, bajamos" – contestó Goku y Himari se retiraba del lugar y regresando con Goku y Gakushuu.

"Es bueno tener a Himari para los quehaceres" – dijo Gakushuu contento con una sonrisa.

"Si, Himari tiene una experiencia en esto, ya que ella trabajó en una mansión" -dijo Goku contando la experiencia de Himari.

"Es verdad eso?" -preguntó Gakushuu teniendo dudas ya terminando de cambiarse.

"si, te acuerdas que te conte de mi historia" dijo Goku haciendo recordar a Gakushuu lo dicho ayer.

"Si, me acuerdo, pero que tiene que ella en esa historia?" – preguntó Gakushuu.

"Es que cuando la conocí, ella era una de las sirvientas del Maou" – contestó Goku dejando a Gakushuu sorprendido.

Qué?!...

"asi como lo escuchas, fue sirvienta de un Rey demonio, y resto tu ya lo sabes" – Dijo Goku finalizando.

"No sé porque me sorprendí si era de esperarse de ustedes 2" Dijo Gakushuu de una manera cómica.

"Bueno, hay que bajar para desayunar" – dijo Goku terminando de cambiarse pero también agarró una bolsa pequeña, que contenía semillas del ermitaño, por si ocurre una emergencia.

"vamos, entonces" -dijo Gakushuu, empezando a salir de la habitación para bajar y reunirse con Himari y desayunar. Una vez terminado de desayunar, Gokú y Himari se dispuso a salir con Gakushuu en dirección hacia la academia conversando de un tema acerca de las peleas y el torneo que se va a realizar muy pronto en las escuelas.

-"¿así que me estás diciendo que hay otros guerreros como nosotros en cada parte de esta ciudad?"- preguntó el joven saiyajin al hombre grande, Gakushuu asintió en aprobación y dijo:

-"Si pero lo que más me preocupa es que el líder de nuestra escuela no ha aparecido desde hace tiempo"- el saiyajin lo miró confundido a su nuevo amigo.

-"Quién es el lider de Nanyo?" -preguntó dudosa Himari.

"El nombre de nuestro lider es Enjutsu" – dijo respondiendo la pregunta.

" Ya veo, entonces cuéntanos más sobre ….." dijo Himari para que le cuente más de la escuela, pero cuando vio a Gakushuu, que estaba pensativo, Goku y Himari lo vieron y Goku dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa Gakushuu?"- eso lo sacó de los pensamientos del hombre alto y miró al saiyajin y de forma tranquila dijo:

-"Nada, estaba pensando lo que pasó ayer como también la chica llamada Sonsaku Hakufu"- eso dejó muy curioso a Guku y Himari acerca de esa chica, así que Himari para saber de ella y preguntó:

-"¿Gakushuu, quien es ella?"- a lo que su amigo le responde:

-"Es una chica nueva que llegó al instituto Nanyo ayer, la desafié y golpea muy fuerte"- eso dejó más interesado al saiyajin, con una sonrisa de emoción, golpeó sus puños y dijo:

-"Ya quiero desafiarla para ver qué tan fuerte es"- Gakushuu al ver la cara de emoción del saiyajin, la hizo recordar a ella en ese aspecto, "¿por qué Son me hace recordar a ella?", pensó el grandote.

-"Maestro, sé que le gusta pelear, pero por favor, cálmese" -dijo Himari tratando de apaciguar las ansias de su maestro hasta que llegaron a la Academia.

"Ya llegamos Himari, Goku. Bienvenidos a la Academia Nanyo, su nueva escuela." -- dijo Gakushuu apuntando la escuela, el saiyajin miró asombrado el lugar y dijo:

-"Vaya, con que esto es una escuela"- Goku y Himari miraron el patio del lugar, el edificio y los alrededores

-"Si, es impresionante" -dijo Himari al igual de asombrada.

-"si, que lo es, bueno, siganme para conseguir inscribirlos y conseguir el uniforme de Himari.-dijo Gakushuu, empezando a caminar.

-"De acuerdo" dijeron los 2 y entonces Gakushuu los guió dentro del edificio para hacer los papeleos y esas cosas que lograron convencer al director. Una vez que le consiguieron un uniforme para Himari gracias a uno de los contactos de Gakushuu, Himari entró al baño de mujeres y se puso el traje de escuela. Una vez que salió, dijo:

-"Que tal me queda?"- dijo Himari mostrando el uniforme de su ahora actual academia.

"Te vez bien, Himari" – dijo Gakushuu

"Gracias, ¿y a usted, maestro? – Himari agradeció y luego preguntó a Goku.

"estas muy linda, Himari" -Goku dijo felizmente con una sonrisa.

"Eh….esto…..Gracias, Maestro" -Himari lo dijo apenada con un sonrojo en la cara ante tales palabras.

"De nada…. Eh?... ¿Himari? ¿Por qué tu cara esta roja? ¿Tienes Fibre?"- dijo Goku dudoso y se acercó a ella para verificar si es fiebre.

"No, maestro, no es nada, ajajaja…. -dijo Himari riendose neviosa.

"bien, si tu lo dices" -dijo goku tranquilo.

"Himari, Goku, nos vamos" -dijo Gakushuu y asintiendo los 2 y empezando a caminar los 3.

"Fiuu…" ** _(que me esta pasando?, primero, lo del beso y ahora esto. Siento algo que al verlo más, me hace feliz, que al escucharlo, mi corazón se acelera de latir fuertemente que esta a punto de estallar, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso me estoy enamorando de él?, si recién nos conocemos, no lo sé, la verdad. Pero que mi maestro, tiene algo especial que hace que las mujeres se sientan como yo ahora……Espera, ahora que recuerdo, esa maid de anoche, quién estaba peleando mi maestro, lo beso, porque queria? ¿O porque sintió algo similar a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora?)_** -pensó aliviada Himari para si misma, zarandeando su cabeza en negativa, para olvidar lo sucedido, mientras los 3 iban caminado, hasta que…

"esto, tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la azotea, nos vemos al rato" dijo Gakushuu a sus 2 amigos, y empezaron a ir al comedor porque a Goku, el hambre le ganó a pesar de comer el desayuno, y le habia dicho a Himari, si podriamos ir al comedor, que ella acepto, una vez que se reunió en el comedor, compró unos panes con el dinero que le dio Gakushuu y empezó a comer caminando de forma tranquila junto a Himari, cuando de repente se topó con la chica de ayer, la peliazul que estaba vestida con el traje del instituto Nanyou que consistía en una camisa blanca con una corbata roja y un suéter naranjo con una falda corta de color rojo, la chica miró al saiyajin, se quedó quieta y su corazón latió a mil por horas ya que recordó el beso que compartió con el chico para "distraerlo", porque no quería admitir que le gustó haber besado a ese hombre, ella se sonrojó ante eso y Gokú la vio, se acercó a ella y con una mirada preocupada.

-"Oye, estás roja, ¿no estarás enferma?"- dijo el saiyajin y puso su mano en la frente de la chica, Ryomou se ruborizó más, se alejó un poco, volvió a la normalidad y con un "Hump", se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente dejando al saiyajin con una mirada confusa por lo que hizo esa chica de nombre, Ryomou, si, ese era en nombre de la chica pensó el saiyajin con una sonrisa y Himari se quedo pensativa sobre lo visto y viendo a la chica retirarse, diciendo mentalmente: ("Entonces mis suposiciones, eran verdad ella esta enamorada de él, al igual que yo"), todo esto pasa, cuando…..

Mientras tantos en la azotea del instituto.

Vemos al mismo castaño que fue noqueado por Himari, miró al grandote de nombre Gakushuu y dijo con una sonrisa arrogante:

-"Gaku-chan, te recuperaste como si nada, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"- pero por dentro estaba muy sorprendido de la rápida recuperación de Gakushuu ya que Ryomou le rompió el brazo y su cara toda moreteada.

-"Eso no te incumbe, vayamos al punto, oí que Enjutsu llamó a Kannei"- dijo el amigo de Gokú y Himari de forma seria al chico de cabello largo de piel morena llamado Saji.

-"Si"- lo dijo sinceramente el moreno mujeriego de la escuela.

-"Es raro que Enjutsu llame a otro que no seas tú….."- pausó un poco al mirar fijamente a Saji,

-"No sé nada de él desde hace meses"- terminó de decir Gakushuu al chico de dudosa reputación.

-"En-chan dijo que él iba a vencer a Toutaku. Es normal que él sea precavido"- reveló Saji con una sonrisa arrogante que causó algo de gracia a Gakushuu.

-"Jeh, No podrá vencer a Toutaku si es tan precavido"- dijo el grandote de forma seria y mirando de forma sospechosa a Saji.

-"Si quieres decirle algo, ¿quieres que te consiga el permiso para hablar con Enjutsu?"- lo dijo de forma sarcástica y apoyándose en la barra de la escuela cerrando sus ojos.

-"No importa si voy con él, ya no puede ocultarse, ya que el conquistador supremo…"- se pausó un poco y con una mirada más seria que antes, dijo:

-"¿le dio una orden directa a Kannei?"-

-"como dije, si él quiere vencer a Toutaku, debe eliminara problemas futuros antes"- dijo el moreno de cabello castaño con una sonrisa muy pero muy sospechosa, Gakushuu pensó en una sola persona o dos personas.

-"Son Gokú, Himari y Sonsaku Hakufu"- Gakushuu negó con la cabeza y se empezó a reír, Saji miró de forma extrañada a Gakushuu y dijo:

-"¿Qué es lo que te hace tan gracioso, Gaku-chan?"- a lo que el alto dejó de reir y dijo:

-"¿crees que Kannei matará a Son Gokú e incluso a Himari?, no me hagas reír, él si hubiera querido, ya hubiese matado a Ryomou y Himari, a ti."- Saji no le creyó nada ya que lo de ayer solo fue un truco muy barato de sigilo o eso quería creer.

-"No te creo, veo que los trajiste a la escuela, será más sencillo acabar con los 2 y Sonsaku"- dijo Saji con una sonrisa arrogante ya que si despertaba al dragón dentro de Sonsaku podría debilitar al chico que lo humilló ayer.

-"¿Te digo algo?, dile buena suerte a Enjutsu con Gokú y su aprendiz, Himari."- dijo Gakushuu y con eso, se fue a reunirse con su amigo dejando al hombre mujeriego solo y enojado.

-"que dijo?, su aprendiz, Himari. Ja! No le creo." -Dijo Saji engreidamente.

AHORA CON GOKÚ…

-"Qué raro, solo quería ayudarla para saber si estaba bien"-dijo un saiyajin suspirando de decepción.

"no se preocupe maestro, no es que este molesta o algo asi, solo…." Himari dijo tratando de animar a Goku hasta que fue interrumpido por un…

-"CUIDADO"- una voz femenina los sacó de su conversación y Goku sintió que alguien la chocó, miró hacia la persona que cayó al suelo, la persona en el suelo se está sobando el trasero mientras estaba sentada quejándose del dolor, el cabello de la chica era anaranjado casi llegando a la cintura y llevaba una especie de arete en forma de Coma color verde, el saiyajin se acercó a ella y dijo:

-"Lo siento, no me percaté que estabas en tu camino"- extendió su mano hacia la chica y ella miró al saiyajin, ambos se miraron un rato, Gokú mirando los hermosos ojos esmeralda de la chica con grandes proporciones y ella mirando los ojos ónix del chico, la química entre ellos fue exitosa, ella correspondió el gesto del chico pelinegro, se puso de pie y un descuido hizo que la chica de ojos esmeralda cayera en el pectoral del saiyajin interceptándola inconscientemente, ella tocó los duros pectorales del saiyajin, "Qué tan duro tiene su pecho y qué tan cálida me siento, ¿Qué es eso?" pensó esa chica y así ambos siguieron mirándose pero el saiyajin no sabía lo que pasó ahora, pero este tiempo de calidad entre esos dos adictos a las peleas fue interrumpido por un chico delgado de cabello azul marino con los ojos del mismo color, que había llegado corriendo a donde estaba su amiga, junto a otras 2 chicas, él dijo:

-"Ejem, Hakufu, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"- lo dijo el chico con una mirada sospechosa ya que la chica todavía está en el pectoral del saiyajin, ella se separó del chico, le dijo a su primo de forma inocente:

-"Yo estaba corriendo y choqué con él, me levantó y yo me descuidé al ponerme de pie y él me ayudó a que no cayera de nuevo"- terminó de explicar la chica de pelo anaranjado de lo más normal que hubiese pasado, el chico miró al saiyajin y dijo:

-"No les he visto por aquí, ¿son nuevos?"- el saiyajin miró al chico de cabello azulado oscuro y con su típico saludo, dijo:

-"Hola mi nombre es Son Gokú, pero pueden decirme Gokú y la que esta a mi lado, es Himari"- se presentó el saiyajin y a su acompañante.

-"Un gusto, soy Koukin Shuuyu, ellas son Maya y Aya Natsume" -dijo Koukin mencionando a las hermanas Natsume

-" un gusto" -saludaron las 2 y Koukin continuó diciendo:

" y ella es mi prima…"- no alcanzó a terminar el chico ya que fue interrumpida por la chica y dijo:

-"Hola, Soy Hakufu Sonsaku, un Gusto Gokú-chan, Hima-chan"- eso causó que Koukin negara con la cabeza y dijo:

-"Ten más respeto con los estudiantes nuevos, tonta"- eso causó que Hakufu se enojara y dijo:

-"Yo no soy ninguna tonta, tonto, tonto"- eso causó una pequeña discusión entre primos que causó que Gokú se riera, pero alguien los calmó y dijo:

-"Ya, dejen de pelear, parecen unos niños." Dijo Maya seriamente reprochando a los 2.

-"ay, Dios… siempre ustedes, peleando por cualquier cosa" -dijo Aya resignada de ver a estos 2 pelearse.

-"Pero Aya-chan, Maya-chan, es que él me dijo, tonta, mientras que el tonto es él" dijo Hakufu insultando a Koukin.

"Ya, no se enojen, no me molesta que Hakufu me diga así, ¿no es asi, Himari?"- dijo el saiyajin a Himari.

"si, no se ha molesto por eso" dijo Himari afirmando lo dicho.

"Ya veo, y…." – Koukin Iba a decir algo pero Aya le decir estaban llegando tarde para almorzar, entonces el chico tomó a Hakufu y dijo:

-"No vemos luego ya que tenemos que almorzar"- y con eso, se fueron corriendo dejando al saiyajin solo, lo que no se dio cuenta Gokú es que Ryomou vio toda la escena y se sintió algo que nunca sintió, celos, ¿de qué?, ni ella sabía qué, pero algo sabía, esa chica de apellido Sonsaku se puso descarada al tocar esos pectorales de Gokú y sentir esa calidez… la peli azul sacó eso de sus pensamientos y se fue a la sala en donde guardan las cosas para hacer aseo del Gimnasio del instituto a reunirse con Saji.

"Maestro, sintió eso.." -dijo Himari acercandose a Goku seriamente.

"si te refieres a ki de Ryo-chan, entonces si lo sentí, ella estuvo cerca escondida" – dijo Goku tranquilamente.

" si, eso también lo senti, pero me refiero al momento que ustedes se quedaron mirando fijamente" – dijo Himari, refiriendose a otra cosa.

" te refieres a que cuando la vi, mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a ella" -dijo Goku comentando lo que sentia en ese momento.

"si yo también empecé a reaccionar a ella y no solo ella, sino ante las 2 chicas, Aya y Maya, ¿Por qué será?" – se empezó a preguntar Himari.

"si yo te dijera, que yo empecé a reaccionar a Hakufu, fue porque la pieza que tengo dentro, empezó a reaccionar también" – dijo detallamente Goku.

"Entonces, eso quiere decir maestro que…" – dijo Himari sacando una conclusión, que fue interrupida por su maestro.

"si, que encontramos a las próximas integrantes del clan" -dijo Goku completando la deducción de Himari.

 **MOMENTOS ANTES, EN EL ALMACEN DEL GIMNASIO DE LA ESCUELA**

Vemos a una Ryomou de frente con Saji a tratar de un asunto serio, pero para variar el mujeriego dijo:

-"Me hiciste venir a un sitio que podría ser un escenario de un Hentai"- lo dijo con una mirada lasciva que ni siquiera inmutó a la chica del parche en el ojo.

-"¿Qué está ocurriendo?"- preguntó Ryomou de forma exigente al chico de cabello castaño que estaba a espalda de ella.

-"Acasos no quieres decir: ¿Qué piensas de mí?"- dijo Saji para desviarse del tema, pero continuó -"Abrazame por favor…. (miró a la chica), solo bromeaba"- terminó de decir Saji con una sonrisa de pocos amigos.

-"Parece que Enjutsu se enteró de lo ocurrido anoche y mandó a Kannei a ejecutar a Son Gokú, Himari y Sonsaku"- dijo la chica para ser felicitada por Saji.

-"Como siempre te enteras de las cosas muy rápida, Mou-chan"- la chica quedó más seria ante el comentario del chico moreno de cabello castaño.

-"Pero, ¿por qué Kannei?"- preguntó la chica peliazul con el parche en un ojo.

-"Kan-chan también es uno de los cuatros devas de la academia, no sería raro que recibiera órdenes"- respondió Saji como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo pero algo no calzaba para Ryomou en cuanto al chico Kannei Kouha, ella dijo:

-"Me hubiera parecido lógico que se lo ordenara al Kannei anterior. No sé lo que pretende, pero desde hace unos meses no es el mismo Kannei Kouha de antes. (Pausó un rato la chica), ya no es un guerrero"- terminó de decir la chica de cabello azul corto.

-"¿a quién le importa?, aunque se vuelve loco, tienes las habilidades suficiente para matar a Son Gokú, Himari y Hakufu Sonsaku"- eso dejó más enojada a Ryomou sin saber por qué, esas palabras de Saji cuando menciona de matar a Son Gokú, la hace enojar y mucho.

-"De hecho"- continuó Saji, se acerca a una Ryomou, ella le dijo:

-"¿Quieres morir, Saji Genpou?"- a lo que Saji abrazando con su brazo derecho a Ryomou por la espalda, dijo:

-"Eso parece agradable. Desearía eso si fueras tú la que me matara Mou-chan"- y con eso, le saca la corbatita en forma de cinta de la chica, y desabotona la parte de arriba de la camisa de Ryomou para meter su mano en uno de los pechos de la chica masajeándolo, ella se controlaba, pero Saji continuó:

-"Veo que te interesaste en él, ¿verdad?, pero dijiste algo de que no te interesa los hombres a excepción de mi"- eso causó que la chica se enfureciera y sacó la mano de Saji de su pecho y se fue del lugar, dejando al mujeriego solo y un chico loco de cabello negro con la lengua hacia afuera, vestido con una sudadera con capucha naranja, y su fieles bastón de caballero, él con una mirada de maniático asesinos exclamó mientras estaba apoyado en el muro:

-"Yo mataré a Son Gokú, Himari y Hakufu Sonsaku"- eso dejó con una sonrisa Saji y mandó el mensaje de texto a toda la comunidad escolar.

-"Te devolveré mil veces la humillación que me diste anoche, Himari y después vienes tú Hakufu"- lo dijo con una risa maniática el chico llamado Saji mientras veía a Ryoumou salir.

Mientras que Gakushuu seguía conversando con Gokú y Himari, acerca de Enjutsu y la rebelión hacia el tipo que controla todo, el que ganó el torneo anterior, Toutaku del instituto Rakuyou y el pronto torneo a realizar para ver qué instituto es el que toma el lugar del malvado Toutaku.

-"Así que ese tal Toutaku del instituto Rakuyo es el más fuerte"- dijo el saiyajin con emoción, Gakushuu iba a corregirle hasta que….

-"Hola, Gokú-chan, Hima-chan"- exclamó una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos esmeraldas, Gakushuu, Himari y el saiyajin miraron a la chica, el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Hey, Hakufu, ¿verdad?"- la chica sonrió de felicidad al escuchar su nombre que venía junto con Koukin, Maya y Aya, Y entonces Koukin miró a los 3, él dijo:

-"Así que ellos son los nuevos amigos de Gakushuu, ¿Dónde los conociste?"- le dijo al grandote mientras que la pareja se miraban fijamente como si se conocieran de algún lado causando una gota de sudor en Gakushuu, Himari, Maya, Aya y el primo de Sonsaku.

-"Oye, Hima-chan ¿te gusta pelear?"- preguntó la chica de grandes pechos que tiene una magatama de color verde, Himari solo dijo:

-"Pues, a mi no me gusta tanto pelear, cuando alguien esta en problemas para ayudarlo o solo cuando es necesario" -dijo Himari con sinceridad.

-"~ya veo…" -dijo Hakufu con decepción.

-"perdón, si te decepcioné" dijo Himari tratando de animarla.

-"um, um, no te preocupes, eres igual que Maya y Aya, a ellas tampoco les gusta pelear, solo pelean cuando es necesaria la ocasión, ¿no es así, chicas?"- dijo Himari viendo a las hermanas Natsume

-"si, lo que dice Hakufu es verdad, solo pelea cuando es necesario hacerlo" dijo Maya, quien se acercó a Himari, junto a su hermana.

-"y a ti, Goku-chan, ¿te gusta pelear?"- preguntó nuevamente la chica de grandes pechos que tiene una magatama de color verde, el saiyajin solo se limitó a sonreir y dijo:

-"Pues claro, a mí me encanta pelear con tipos fuertes"- eso causó que Hakufu estuviera tan feliz al ver a un tipo que tiene los mismos pensamientos, ella exclamó:

-"A mí también me emociona pelear con tipos fuertes, ¿Gokú-chan quieres pelear?"- el saiyajin sonrió y se puso en pose de pelea al igual que la chica de cabello anaranjado, en ese momento cuando Himari ve a Hakufu, detrás de ella, aparece la imagen de goku en la misma pose, en eso se dice mentalmente:

- ** _("ahora entiendo la razón de la reacción de nuestra piezas ante ella, es porque ella es igual a mi maestro")_** \- se dijo mentalmente viendo la pelea que cuando estaban a punto de pelear, Hakufu e acordó de algo y dijo:

-"Gokú-chan, se me olvidó algo, ¿podremos pelear después?"- todos los demás se cayeron de espaldas, diciendo mentalmente: **_("ay, esta tonta, nos mantuvo expectante por esto")_** , otro dijo: **_("ay, Hakufu, siempre es la misma, nunca va a cambiar")_** , entre otras cosas, y Goku solo sonrió y se relajó un poco y dijo:

-"Pues claro. Te estaré esperando"- lo dijo con una sonrisa que animó mucho a la chica de grandes pechos, ella dijo:

-"No tardo, Gokú-chan"- y con esas palabras dichas, se fue corriendo hacia los lugares en que guardan sus ropas para la clase de Ginmasia maldiciéndose por haber olvidado algo que su madre mandó que lo cuidara.

-"Algo me dice que ellos dos son tal para cual"-dijo Gakushuu al ver la interacción del saiyajin y la prima de Koukin.

-"Si, es como si Hakufu encontrara a su alma gemela"- dijo el peli azul oscuro.

-"Si, me gusta su manera de ser, es muy alegre, muy espontanea, y un poco de tonta, pero en el buen sentido"- dijo Himari feliz.

"Himari, siempre es así, desde que la conocimos, ¿no es así, hermana?" dijo Aya sonriente viendo hacia donde se fue Hakufu

-"Si, esa tonta, siempre es así, es por eso, que nos hicimos amiga de ella" -dijo Maya un poco decepcionada pero feliz, cuando el saiyajin se acercó y dijo:

-"¿de qué están hablando chicos?"- preguntó un saiyajin muy curioso, Gakushuu iba a decir algo pero fue rodeado por los guerreros de la escuela, Gakushuu, Koukin, Himari, Aya, Maya y el saiyayin miraron serio al grupo que tenían caras de muy pocos amigos.

-"Guerreros"- dijo el primo de Hakufu y amigo de la infancia, a lo que Gakushuu dijo:

-"¿Qué quieren?"- a lo que uno de los guerreros y secuaces de Enjutsu mostró el mensaje en el celular, dijo:

-"órdenes directas del líder de Nanyou"- eso dejó muy serio al saiyajin y cuando de repente.

"!Maestro¡" -gritó Himari llamando la atención del grupo.

-"ah! Hakufu"- dijo el saiyajin mirando en la dirección en que se había ido la chica de cabello anaranjado.

-"¿pasa algo con ella?"- preguntó Koukin de forma seria.

-"Si, puedo sentir que su ki está aumentando, está peleando con alguien, Himari, iremos a por ella ya que está en desventaja"- dijo Goku a Himari quién contestó:

-"de acuerdo"- y con un parpadeo los 2 desaparecieron dejando muy pasmado al chico de cabello azulado oscuro y a las hermanas, que iban a ir a por su prima y amiga, pero fueron interceptados por ellos, Gakushuu dijo:

-"Gokú y Himari la cuidarán, primero, debemos deshacernos de ellos, vamos, chicos"- el chico asintió y junto a Aya y Maya fueron a pelear contra los secuaces de Enjutsupara poder alcanzarlos.

Mientras tanto con Hakufu, ella estaba buscando la magatama que le dio su madre murmurando cosas como "Veamos" buscando en cada estanque hasta que la encontró y mientras se ponía la Magatama en su oreja empezó a decir "Me alegro encontrarlo, no quiero que mamá me castigue de nuevo" iba decir algo más pero…

-"Sonsaku Hakufu te encontré"- dijo una voz de forma asesina, la chica miró hacia el origen de la voz y es Kannei trepando la parte de arriba de la escuela y cayó de arriba hacia el suelo de pie riéndose de maniática y con sus fieles bastones con, le pasó una lengua mientras miraba a Hakufu de de forma asesina y psicópata.

-"Qué desagradable"- lo dijo de forma asqueada la hermosa chica de ojos esmeraldas.

 **Ahora con el grupo de Goku y los demás.**

Ambos estaban derribando a cada guerrero de Enjutsu como si fuera, el grandote los noqueaba con un solo golpe mientras que Koukin los esquivaba y lanzaba unas cuantas patadas altas y bajas a los chicos que dejó fuera de combates a algunos y algunos puñetazos, pero tenían uno o dos rasguños menores pero para quedar gravemente heridos, una vez que pasó eso, Koukin dijo:

-"Debo ir a por Hakufu"- el hombre alto asintió y ambos fueron corriendo al lugar de los hechos mientras que Saji solo miraba con enojo:

-"Ese grupito, pero llegarán tarde ya que hay más de ellos, pero, ¿Dónde….?"- no alcanzó a terminar ya que oyó una voz muy conocida para él.

-"Así que tú estás detrás de todo esto, ¿eh?"- Saji miró al origen de la voz y era Himari que miraba serio, él quedó en shock y dijo:

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- lo dijo entre shockeado y enojado.

-"Se supone que la chica llamada Ryoumou no te lo advirtió, ¿cierto?"- eso dejó descolocado a Saji y sin más opción fue a atacar con su as bajo la manga, un ataque de control mental, el Himari usó la barrera de Ki para evitar ese control, Saji intensificó la técnica pero no pudo entrar en la mente de ella.

-"Maldita, ¿Quién eres?"- dijo enojado y frustrado Saji al no poder controlar la mente de Himari, y ella responde:

-"Soy solo una aprendiz de artes marciales"- reveló Himari con mirada seria.

-"¡¿una aprendiz?!"- preguntó Saji de forma sorprendida ya que nunca escuchó esa palabra.

-"Te mostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer"- dijo Himari que de una fuerte patada lo mandó a volar a Saji a una velocidad impresionante haciéndolo chocar contra el muro de la escuela creando un agujero en la parte de la azotea, le salió sangre por la boca y cayó al suelo muy herido, Himari se acercó a él, lo tomó de la cabeza y lo puso a su nivel y dijo:

-"Última advertencia, si vuelves a atacar a mi amiga Hakufu, te las verás conmigo"- y con eso, lo dejó caer al suelo y le dio un último golpe en el estomago, dejando muy herido a Saji que estaba vomitando sangre.

- ** _("¿Quién es ella?")_** -pensó el chico castaño para caer inconsciente.

-"Bien, terminé con la basura, ahora, a ayudar a Hakufu, espero que el maestro llegue a tiempo" **_("No voy a dejar que le hagan daño a mi amiga.")_** – dijo mentalmente preocupada Himari, dando marchahacia el lugar donde estaba su amiga.

 **Con Hakufu**

Hakufu estaba esquivando los ataques de Kannei que le lanzó un estanque que la chica logró esquivar apenas cayéndose al suelo, pero Kannei atacó de forma inmediata riéndose como un loco mientras atacaba con su bastón hacia la chica que ella logró esquivar haciendo un salto mientras que Kannei dejó un gran agujero por su fuerza en el suelo y cuando Hakufu cayó al suelo de pie, Kannei lanzó una patada alta que apenas rozó la ropa de Hakufu que logró rasgarla exponiendo su brasier de color rosada, ella vio lo que hizo el chico loco, ella dijo:

-"Wah, mi uniforme nuevo"- para después decir de forma cómica, -"Págamelo, Págamelo, págamelo, Maldición págamelo"- exclamó la chica de ojos esmeralda apuntando al loco asesino, -"Mamá me va a castigar otra vez"- se quejó mientras reía Kannei como un loco psicópata se tratara, entonces sin pensarlo, levantó al Hakufu por el aire mientras y con una patada mandó tan fuerte en el vientre que mandó a volar a la chica que chocó contra unos estanques dejándola herida, ese golpe hizo romper los vidrios del piso de la escuela en que estaban peleando la chica y el loco asesino, ella se quejaba del dolor, entonces ella se puso de pie y Kannei atacó con sus bastones pero la chica lo esquivó y le dio una patada de media vuelta en la espalda del chico, ella miró con una sonrisa competitiva al hombre y dijo:

-"Así que eres Kannei kouha"- dijo Hakufu, pero el chico se levantó y dijo:

-"Jjajajaja, te mataré Sonsaku Hakufu"- y con eso iba a atacar pero fue interrumpido por un ataque de viento comprimido que lo mandó a volar dejándolo fuera de combate, Hakufu miró al causante de eso y vio que era Gokú que tenía su puño extendido, ella sonrió y dijo:

-"¿Gokú-chan?"- el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Hola, Hakufu, parece que llegué a tiempo"- la chica se acercó a él y con un lindo puchero en sus mejillas, dijo:

-"No debiste intervenir, Gokú-chan, era mi pelea"- regañó al saiyajin, él solo se rascó la nuca riéndose y dijo:

-"Perdóname. Pensé que te iba a matar, por eso intervine"- la chica iba a decir algo pero…

-"Hakufu Sonsaku"- dijo una Ryoumou que estaba encima de los estanques, el saiyajin y la chica de cabello anaranjado miraron a la peliazul, el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿También vienes a matar a Hakufu?"- Ryoumou iba a decir algo pero Kannei se lanzó hacia Gokú con sus bastones que el saiyajin logró interceptar.

-"Vaya qué duro eres"- el chico loco sonrió y dijo:

-"Me encargaré de ti, Son Gokú"- y con eso, se lanzó al ataque mientras que Ryoumou se lanzó a por Hakufu con una patada voladora que la chica apenas esquivó, para después recibir una patada en el rostro por parte de la chica con el parche en el ojo que la mandó lejos un poco pero ella se recompuso y miró a la chica:

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- preguntó Hakufu con una mueca de dolor.

-"Es una ejecución"- y con eso lanzó un puñetazo en la chica que logró inteceptar pero lo iba a mandar de vuelta cosa que Ryoumou tomó el brazo de la chica y la mandó a volar lejos con un movimiento de artes marciales que Hakufu chocó contra la puerta del salón de los estanques, la chica peliazul miró a la chica, dijo:

-"Patética, pensé que era el dragón conquistador"- y cuando se iba a marchar, Hakufu se recompuso que dejó muy sorprendida a la deva de la escuela.

-"Augh, los golpes de mamá es casi lo mismo que el de ella"- decía Hakufu mientras se sobaba la cabeza de forma infantil y con eso se puso de pie pero la chica del parche lanzó una patada alta que interceptó la chica y le dio un golpe que la mandó al suelo, Hakufu sonrió y dijo:

-"Si, logré acertar un golpe"- eso dejó enojada a la chica que a causa del golpe, se le salió el parche, Ryoumou enojada, dijo:

-"Cabrona"- esclamó enojada y se lanzó a la chica haciendo una llave de sumisión con las piernas que afixiaba a Hakufu, ella estaba aguantando, pero.

-"¿por qué no te mueres?"- dijo la chica peli azul muy enojada mientras que la chica que la hacían llamar el conquistador supremo vio que su alrededor empezó a estar muy borroso y fue tanto el agarre que la chica se orinó ya que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, cuando la chica ya en las últimas, pasó un cambio muy raro en Hakufu que Ryoumou se percató.

Mientras con Gokú, él estaba jugando un poco con Kannei pero él decidió poner fin a la pela cuando sintió el ki de Hakufu disminuir, él dijo:

-"Puede matarme otro día pero debo Salvar a mi nueva amiga"- y con eso, apareció frente a Kannei a una velocidad que él no vio y sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago, miró que fue golpeado por el saiyajin, a él le salió sangre en la boca y cayó inconsciente, una vez que pasó eso fue a donde Hakufu hasta que sintió un incremento en el ki de la chica que dejó un poco sorprendido.

-"Vaya, la chica tiene algo oculto que logró liberarla, ¿Qué será?"- dijo el saiyajin que se detuvo, dejó eso de lado y fue a una velocidad monstruosa para ver solo el cambio de la chica que tenía intenciones asesinas que iba a matar a Ryoumou y decidió actuar.

Mientras con Hakufu, ella perdió el conocimiento y la chica de pelo azul lo soltó, ella dijo:

-"Vaya decepción que eres"- se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a la chica, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que Hakufu se puso de pie, y con una mirada sombría, abrazó por la espalda a Ryoumou y le hizo un suplex alemán de forma muy potente dejando mal herida a la peli azul, ella miró en shock y dijo:

-"No puede ser me va matar"- lo dijo en shock ya que quedó inmovilizada por el ataque, vio la cara aterradora de Hakufu y cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, Gokú llegó en frete de ella y dijo:

-"Lo siento Hakufu"- el saiyajin le dio un leve golpe en la nuca al esquivar una patada de la chica anaranjada y detrás de ella le dio ese golpecito con su mano dejándola inconsciente que la dejó en el suelo.

-"¿estás bien, Ryoumou?"- ella miró al saiyajin con lágrimas en los ojos ya que la salvó de una muerte segura y dijo:

-"No puedo sentir mi cuerpo, estoy inválida"- estaba desangrada y con lágrimas al saber que nunca más va a caminar, el saiyajin se acercó a ella y de una bolsa marrón, la tomó de la nuca de forma delicada y la puso sentada, él dijo:

-"Come esta semilla, te sanará tus heridas"- ella miró los ojos del saiyajin, vio que era honestidad pura, ella aceptó comerla, el saiyajin le dio la semilla en la boca de la chica, ella comió y se lo tragó y al segundo después, las heridas y la fractura del cuello de ella volvieron a la normalidad, ella sintió las partes de su cuerpo, miró sus manos y empezó a estirarla, ella miró al saiyajin que tenía la sonrisa más cálida que había visto y ella sin pensarlo, abrazó al saiyajin en esa posición mientras que Gokú solo le acarició la cabeza de la hermosa chica y ella en un susurro, dijo:

-"Gracias"- y así ambos se pusieron de pie, el saiyajin miró a Hakufu, se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazo al estilo nupcial dejando un poco celosa a Ryoumou pero dejó eso de lado y dijo:

-"¿La llevarás a su casa verdad?"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Si, necesito hablar con Koukin el por qué ese cambio de ki"- y con eso se marchó dejando a la chica mirando la espalda de su salvador y con una linda sonrisa se dijo:

-"Gracias, Mi Gokú" y con eso, justo se iba a retirar de la escuela hacia su casa, se escuchó una voz diciendo:

-"Con que "Mi Goku", ehh..?- Goku y Ryomou voltearon a ver el origen de esa voz y era Himari, quien habia llegado, quien puso nerviosos a Goku y peor a Ryomou.

-"esto…. Yo…. Que tanto has escuchado?" -dijo Ryomou un poco nerviosa.

-"yo acabo de llegar recién, hasta que escuché eso" -dijo Himari con los ojos sombrios, empezando a caminar hacia los 2.

- ** _("uyyy…. Creo que se enojó)_** -dijo mentalmente Goku nervioso y asustado a la vez.

Himari siguió caminando hasta que se paró a lado de un nervioso Goku, diciendo:

"Maestro…" -comenzó a decir Himari:

-"¡Hai!" – contestó sobreexaltado Goku

-"podrias llevar a Hakufu con los demás, tengo cosas que preguntarle a ella " -dijo Himari con los ojos sombrios que lo asustaba.

-"esto…"- dijo dudosamente Goku.

-"entendió…"- dijo Himari apareciendo su instinto asesino, causando más miedo a Goku y Ryomou.

"Si, si entendí, nos vemos, Ryo-chan" -se despidió Goku, para despues retirarse, dejando solos a Ryomou y Himari.

 **Regresando con Himari y Ryomou**

Una vez, se fue Goku, Himari caminó hasta Ryomou, que estaba muerta del miedo, que emanaba Himari.

"Esto…. Si estas molesta por coquetear con él, te pido perdón, no sabia que era tu novio, pero no me mates". -dijo Ryomou con el miedo que la invadia.

"…Mi novio" -dijo a si misma, para despues desaparecer su instinto, para decir:

"si es verdad, él me gusta tanto que quiero que sea mi novio, pero…." Dijo sinceramente Himari sobre sus sentimientos, pero paró para continuar diciendo:

-"pero también sé que a ti también te gusta". -Himari la señaló con el dedo, diciendo esas palabras.

-"¿C-C-Como lo supistes? Dijo sorprendida Ryomou.

-pues llamalo instinto de mujer, pues ¿Quién no se daria cuenta, si te he visto en coqueteos con el maestro? -dijo Himari a Ryomou.

-"ah, ya veo…. Espera…. Maestro? ¿Por qué le dices "maestro"? – preguntó dudosa Ryomou.

-"es porque, él me enseña artes marciales" -respondio Himari.

-"Que?!!!, él te enseña artes marciales." -dijo sorprendida Ryomou.

-"si, él me esta enseñando" -dijo Himari a Ryomou.

-"ay, que envidia, a yo también quiero que me enseñe" dijo Ryomou envidiando a Himari.

-"si tú quieres, le puedo decir que te entrene, ya que sabes artes marciales" – dijo Himari, despertando el ánimo de Ryomou.

-"de verdad, puedes decirlo" dijo esperanzada Ryomou.

-"si, pero con una condición" – dijo Himari, sacando una duda de Ryomou diciendo:

-"¿Quieres pertenecer a nuestro clan?"

 **CON GOKU**

mientras eso sucedia, el saiyajin se encontró con Koukin, Maya, Aya y Gakushuu que le explicó lo que pasó ahí, y esperando que regresara Himari, una vez regresó, Goku le pregunto que habia pasado con Ryomou y Himari le dijo:

-"cosas de chicas"- dejando con dudas a Goku, para después ir con Gakushuu y el resto, para decir a Gskushuu que se mudarían en la casa de Hakufu, sorprendiendo a los demás, Gakushuu le quedó mirando a Himari, diciendo mentalmente: ("acaso ustedes encontraron….")y Himari asintió como acertando en lo dicho, Gakushuu dice:

"Ya veo, la encontraron, ¿no es asi, Goku?" -dijo Gakushuu a Goku, quien tambien afirmó

"si" -solo se limitó a decir Goku.

"De acuerdo, Koukin, ¿podrias hospedar a Goku y Himari a tu casa?" dijo Gakushuu a Koukin.

"no que vivian contigo?" -preguntó Koukin.

"si, pero decidieron vivir contigo y Hakufu, porque les agradastes junto a Sonsaku y las hermanas". Dijo Gakushu, la razón del porque el cambio.

"si, me gustaria tenerlos en casa, ellos también me agradan, que les considero mis amigos, y agradecerles por salvar a Hakufu, y pueden quedarse en mi casa" -dijo Koukin agradeciendo por lo hecho.

"gracias, Koukin" – dijeron los 2, asi partiendo a la casa de Koukin, una vez Himari, recogió sus cosas junto a la de Goku.

 **Que tal les parecio el capitulo, dejen sus opiniones en la review, con el capitulo hecho, nos veremos en la sigte. Actualización, se despide UniverseDBS1994, cambio y fuera.**


End file.
